Les dessous du College Melody Sanford
by Andra
Summary: Alors, nos explorateurs favoris deviennent étudiants dans une école en 2003... sontils toujours euxmêmes ? Vontils attirer autant d'ennuis que dans le monde perdu ? Terminée !
1. Monday Monday

Les dessous du Collège

Melody Sanford

Disclamer : Devinez quoi ? Rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin c'est faux. L'idée de cette fic est à moi, les noms Melody Sanford, les personnes Mélissa Bayor, Andrew Bayor et Diane Krux et quelques autres sont à moi. Mais John Roxton, Marguerite Krux, Ned Malone, Véronica Layton, Arthur Sumerlee, G. Challenger, Finn, Danielle, Callista, Alex, Adrienne, Taylor « Tribune », Thomas Ducart et obviously "Jack" -qui a réellement existé !!- ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement !)

Résumé : J'ai décidé de transporter notre monde perdu en 2003, de le mettre à l'intérieur de cette école privée fictive, Melody Sanford, des les rajeunir à cette époque de la vie humaine qu'on pourrait qualifier par milles mots -l'adolescence-  et de leur attribuer des étiquettes ! Vous verrez bien ;)

Rating : PG-13 (bien sûr !)

Note HMI (Hyper-Méga-Importante) : Si vous croyez faire une crise cardiaque en lisant que Véronica et Roxton sortent ensembles, reculez !! Non, mais sérieusement, vous allez comprendre et être rassurés en lisant la fic et vous verrez bien s'il y a entre eux une. **_chimie ! _**(T'en fais pas Kim, M&R forever ;) )

Je sais qu'une autre fic de ce genre est présentement en écriture (London High) et je sais que mettre la mienne en ce moment fait pas mal copieuse. Mais bon, je n'ai pas lu London High et si des faits se ressemblent étrangement, je m'en excuse, vraiment !! Mais de toute façon, elle est en anglais ;)

Chapitre 1

Le soleil couchant semblait vouloir s'étirer au maximum et ne jamais terminer la dernière journée de vacances. Il éclairait encore les rues à huit heures et traînait avant d'aller enfiler son pyjama. Il observait respectueusement les mortels profiter des dernières heures de liberté et écoutait leurs prières le suppliant de rester encore un peu. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais la lune voulait la place.

Il observait particulièrement une petite blondinette se cachant dans l'ombre d'un pont. Elle regardait nerveusement sa montre et attendait quelque chose. Au loin, un petit garçon à bicyclette s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

La bicyclette se stoppa avec un coup de frein sec. Le bruit résonna sous le pont et brisa le calme en faisant envoler trois pigeons.

- T'es la messagère de Parsefal ? demanda le bonhomme n'atteignant même pas ses neuf ans

- Et toi, celui de Mallo67 ? questionna la blonde commença sa treizième année pour donner une réponse

Le garçon jeta une enveloppe à ses pieds. Dessus, on y avait grossièrement inscrit en lettres bâtons : « LETTRE DE MALLO67 ».

La blondinette la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une disquette et acquiesça. Le petit rembarqua sur son vélo et partit à toute allure.

L'adolescente fit à peine deux pas, quand elle fut sûre qu'elle était hors du champ de vision du garçon, et entra dans un immeuble à appartement. Elle monta au cinquième et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement 508.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle où se trouvaient Marguerite, Adrienne et Taylor et leur tendit la disquette.

- Bien joué Finn, la remercia Marguerite

Elle lui donna deux dollars.

- Pour ton silence.

Finn acquiesça et sortit, connaissant parfaitement la procédure. Elle jouait les messagères, recevait deux dollars et se taisait. Ses « employeurs » avaient seulement seize ans mais pouvaient se montrer très féroces à leurs heures. Et elle avait un privilège immense; Elle connaissait l'identité de la PAT !

PAT, les trois lettres les plus connues au collège Melody Sanford. Parsefal, Artémis et Tribune, trois noms que tout le monde avait déjà entendu et prononcé et trois têtes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues. Trois personnes ayant conçu un site web qui permettait aux élèves de donner leurs opinions claires et précises sur les événements, trois personnes qui démentaient ou approuvaient les rumeurs et qui révélaient au grand jour les vérités vraies de ce collège.

D'abord, quand on entrait sur le site, on était frappé par le graphisme, le professionnalisme et le sérieux. Puis on choisissait entre « Débats et votes » où l'on retrouvait les opinions de P, A & T sur les couples de leur niveau, les gens soi-disant « populaires », un top 10 des plus performants et des pétitions, et « Articles » ou les révélations, rumeurs et photos étaient postées.

PAT s'occupait seulement de ces sujets à leur niveau et cette année, ils entraient en dernière année. D'autres niveaux avaient tenté l'expérience, mais sans succès. Ces trois-là arrivaient vraiment à capter l'attention.

La question des soi-disant « populaire » avait même fait un scandale à leur école. Parsefal s'était mis(e) à les appeler les ISDA (Innocents Se Disant Admirés), mais le terme s'était vite transformé pour devenir les SIDA ou les SIDÉENS. les séropositifs, les infectés et etc. Il (Elle) avait dû arrêter de les appelé ainsi parce que les six concernés n'avaient pas apprécié et avec raison.

Les six concernés : John Roxton, Véronica Layton, Ned Malone, Danielle Foy, Callista Georges et  Alex Welling. Même après l'incident du SIDA, ils étaient restés les têtes les plus admirés. Ils passaient dans le corridor et ça en devenait ridicule. Les plus jeunes étaient presque sur le point de s'agenouiller. Alex et John, deux sportifs excellents. Le premier, le meilleur de son équipe de foot américain et le second, le meilleur de celle de basket-ball. Puis Ned Malone, l'ami de toujours de John avait facilement accédé au titre de populaire. Il était beau, sensible, pas trop grosse tête et toutes celles qui craquaient pour les sportifs ne pouvait denier leur petit faible pour « l'artiste » de la bande.

Danielle Foy et Callista Georges étaient deux meneuses de claques. pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Puis Véronica Layton était vraiment la bombe du collège. Et celle qui collectionnait le plus d'ex un peu partout. Et en plus d'être pétard, elle était sportive et loin d'être une cruche, ses notes le démontrait bien !

Bref, ils étaient le sujet de critique préféré de PAT.

Adrienne s'approcha de Taylor et Marguerite.

- Oh, regardez ce que j'ai ici. En première nouvelle, demain, on va voir Véronica Layton et John Roxton main dans la main !

- Cette fille collectionne les garçons comme ceux-ci s'achètent des cartes de hockey, déclara Taylor sans détourner son regard de l'ordinateur

- Montre voir. Qui a pris ces photos ?

- Elles ont été envoyées par un certain. B-23

- Quel nom de code !

Marguerite regarda les clichés et ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux au ciel. Ben voyons ! 

- Je leur donne deux mois s'ils veulent vraiment se faire remarquer !

- C'est drôle, je leur donne plus, contredit Adrienne, Je ne sais pas. il y a toujours eut entre eux une sorte de. chimie !

- Ha ha, tu délires Adrienne ! John ne pense qu'au basket-ball et Véronica. bien elle. elle est sortit avec Thomas Ducart et Jack Ther ! Ce sont deux fous !! Enfin, tu les connais, ils ont faillis se faire renvoyer à trois reprises ! Et elle aussi sorti avec Alex, Mathieu G., Robin, Harry, Léo, Dan et. seulement l'année passée ces huit-là !

- Bon. elle exagère peut-être un peu parfois. Mais John est plus sérieux que les autres garçons. Sauf Malone.

Taylor releva les yeux, offusqué.

- Et Taylor bien sûr ! rajouta Adrienne en riant

- Alors, le site sera prêt pour demain, commandeur ? rigola également Marguerite

- Il est prêt, il nous reste juste à lire la lettre de Mallo67.

- Lis voir ?

Êtes-vous de ces gens qui, dès le début de l'année, se disputent l'attention du prof avec les autres comme des pigeons se disputent des miettes de pain ? Ou alors de ces gens qui détestent la première catégorie ? 

_Ou encore, avez-vous une étiquette dans la figure qui dit : « Bollée », « Nerd », « Sportif », « Pot de colle », « Puant », « Bitche » ou autre ? Si oui, avez-vous déjà essayé de vous en défaire ? Avez-vous réussi ? Non. Personne ne réussi. Dès la première semaine dans cette école, comme dans tout les autres je crois, on nous colle une étiquette impossible à décoller, quoi que l'on fasse. Si on arrive à la couvrir, elle y reste tout de même._

_Une nouvelle année commence chers compagnons et votre étiquette va vite se replacer dans la mémoire des gens et vous allez subir humiliations ou prestiges qui vont avec. Mais sachez de jamais oublier celui qui est réellement en vous seulement pour illustrer votre étiquette._

Taylor sembla surpris et regarda ses deux coéquipières.

- On la publie ?

- Oui. oui, c'est excellent, admis Marguerite

Le téléphone sonna et Adrienne soupira.

- Je parie que c'est ma mère ! Oh pitié.

Elle décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Adrienne !

- Maman, je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans l'appartement de Taylor ! Depuis qu'il a pu se le payer et quitter ses parents avec son travail de surdoué ou je ne sais quoi, tu y es t o u j o u r s ! Pourrais-t'on savoir ce que tu y fabriques ? Et c'est l'école demain !!

- Maman, j'ai seize ans, je sais ce que je fais, arrête ! 

- Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète ! Je sais que Taylor en a eut dix-sept récemment. Adrienne, est-ce que tu couches avec lui ?

- Mamaaaaaaan ! Non ! 

Le jeune homme au teint verdâtre sourit et devina bien la question que sa mère venait de lui poser. Il du se retenir pour ne rien ajouter qui pourrait mettre Adrienne dans une situation délicate.

- Est-ce que vous prenez des précautions au moins ?

- Maman, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

Marguerite éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

- Marguerite est là, _elle aussi ! _

- Maman, pitié, je ne couche pas avec Taylor. Je rentre, ça te va ?

- Dépêche-toi !!

Elle raccrocha le combiné et Marguerite éclata de rire de nouveau. Adrienne lui donna un petit coup de poing amical et empoigna son sac.

- Bon. À demain. à l'école.

Le trio laissa une grimace s'échapper et Adrienne sortit de l'appartement de Taylor.

- Et bien, chère Marguerite, il ne reste que nous deux.

- Je vais vous décevoir, Taylor, car je pars aussi !

- Oh, vous m'en voyez navré !

- Au revoir !

- À demain !

Le soleil voyant le trio se séparer laissa échapper un long bâillement et décida de céder sa place à la lune qui ripostait. Il reviendrait le lendemain non ? Bien sûr, il croyait qu'avec le début de l'été, leurs vies allaient être moins palpitantes, mais il aimait bien ces trois jeunes.

Moins palpitantes ? Ça restait à voir.

*-*-*
    
    _Monday, Monday, can't trust that day_
    
    _Monday, Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way_
    
    _Oh Monday mornin' you gave me no warnin' of what was to be_

_Oh Monday, Monday, how could you leave and not take me_

**(Mamas and the papas)**

Melissa attira l'attention de sa s½ur sur l'autobus qui arrivait. Enfin, sa s½ur adoptive. Toutes deux avaient été adoptées par la même famille et elles n'avaient que deux mois de différence. Elles étaient donc des sortes de jumelles.

Marguerite se leva et suivit Melissa dans l'autobus. Sa s½ur prit un siège et Marguerite repéra le dernier banc de libre. Il était à côté de Véronica (qui même avec l'uniforme de l'école, réussissait à avoir un décolleté). Elle s'approcha et s'assit, un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle voyait bien que Danielle qui était à côté de la blonde trouvait tous les moyens pour la dévisager.

Danielle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors, l'enfant adoptée, comment on se sent aujourd'hui ? Pas trop mal aimée ?

- Non, pas du tout en fait. Mais ce doit être dur pour toi. C'est vrai, se faire jeter par le plus grand joueur de basket du collège et le voir se réfugier dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Véronica fondit dans son banc.

- Tu sauras que c'était une décision mutuelle. Sûrement comme tes parents quand ils t'ont vu.

- Et, la poupée !

C'était Melissa qui venait de venait de parler et elle se penchait vers Danielle avec un air menaçant.

- T'as quelque chose contre les enfants adoptés ? 

Danielle secoua la tête, fâchée et se tut, sachant que si elle avait des embrouilles avec Melissa Bayor, ses deux amis assez fous merci, Ducart et Ther, viendraient sûrement lui faire la peau.

Marguerite eut un sourire vainqueur et Véronica cacha le sien.

L'autobus voyagea encore une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter et comme des robots, les étudiants se dirigèrent vers leur école, plus ou moins excités. Certains couraient comme des petits fous, d'autres semblaient sur le bord de dormir debout. Marguerite aperçut Adrienne au loin et couru la rejoindre.

Elle tapa deux fois son épaule pour attirer son attention, vu qu'elle avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Adrienne enleva ses écouteurs et lui sourit.

- Salut !! Comment tu vas ?

- Comme hier et toi ?

- Bien !

- Regarde ! s'extasia Adrienne en pointant un couple au loin, On avait vu juste ! Et on l'avait en avance sur le site ! 

- On voit toujours juste, Adrienne, fit Marguerite en éclatant de rire

En effet, l'attention de tous était attirée par les deux plus grandes têtes de l'école qui se promenaient collés et qui semblaient très en amour. Les gens parlaient à voix basse, impressionnés, heureux, surpris. Ils se demandaient si cette fois c'était sérieux. Ça en avait l'air en tout cas ! Bien sûr, les passants essayaient d'être subtils, mais ils ne l'étaient pas et les deux concernés savouraient l'effet qu'ils donnaient.

Ils entrèrent dans le collège et Marguerite et Adrienne les perdirent de vue. Elles savaient déjà qu'elles étaient dans la même classe pour la première fois de leur scolarité et elles en étaient vraiment heureuses ! Mais malheureusement, si elles étaient également heureuses d'avoir Taylor dans la classe, elles côtoieraient également les six « grandes » personnalité de l'école toute l'année. Les ISDA pour être clair.

- Hé, les filles ! cria quelqu'un à leur intention lorsqu'elle allèrent à leurs casiers.

- Salut Jack. Alors, des mauvais coups en vue cette année ?

- Oh bien sûr. Mais je. vais devoir me calmer un peu.

Les yeux des deux jeunes filles sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

- C'est vrai, mes notes étaient bien l'année passée, mais pas assez. Il faut que je travaille plus dur. j'ai l'air de rien mais je veux devenir docteur ! Chirurgien en fait !

Adrienne faillit s'étouffer.

- Wow ! Tu me surprends !

- Mais n'empêche, j'ai tout de même une idée de génie pour empester l'école pendant trois jours au moins. Et personne ne saura que c'est moi ! 

- Ah, là je reconnais le bon vieux Jack ! 

- Bon, j'espère vous recroiser dans l'année souvent !

- Jack, on est dans la même classe, tu te souviens ?

- Ah. ouais. bon bien, à tantôt !

Marguerite et Adrienne éclatèrent de rire quand il fut partit.

- Et bien, pour un délinquant qui est un de tes ex, il est bien sympathique ! déclara Adrienne. Mais Marguerite, vas-tu te décider cette année à me dire pourquoi tu sortais avec _lui ! _Je veux dire, il est gentil à ses heures. mais si je le croisais le soir à minuit, j'aurais peur qu'il soit trop soul ou trop drogué et qu'il essaie de me faire du mal.

- Peut-être que tu vas le savoir cette année. Peut-être pas ! 

Elles revoyaient les visages dont elles s'étaient ennuyées et ceux qu'elles auraient voulu jamais revoir. Mais c'est ce qui faisait que toute cette école et ses histoires derrière son apparence d'école privée bien tenue étaient si passionnantes. Un monde parfait serait ennuyeux à mourir.

Elles repassèrent devant John et Véronica à un certain moment donné avant les cours. Marguerite ne se gêna pas pour lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Adrienne sourit malicieusement. Véronica était assise sur les genoux du sportif et ils ne se ménageaient pas pour montrer qu'ils s'aimaient.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, l'année commença réellement. Tout d'abord, on les obligea à s'asseoir en ordre alphabétique ! Mais heureusement pour Adrienne et Marguerite, elles étaient assez proches, Krux, Layton, Malone et finalement Montclair.

Ils eurent la « chance » d'entendre l'habituel discours de la directrice générale (mère Marie-Catherine, sûrement la seule religieuse qui restait dans l'école) dès la première minute du premier cours, par l'intermédiaire de l'intercom.

- Chers élèves. Une nouvelle année s'entame et nous espérons tous qu'elle sera remplie de joies, de bonnes nouvelles et d'expériences enrichissantes. Vous savez que l'on attend de vous que vous travailliez fort et que vous réussissiez et nous savons que vous attendez de nous que nous organisions une année intéressante et pleines de joies. Comme toutes les années, nous avons la première journée activité le 19 septembre. Vous pourrez choisir l'activité qui vous intéresse le plus. Vos professeurs vous en parleront.

Mais pour en revenir à vous mes chers, vous êtes ici pour vous préparer à l'avenir. La plupart d'entre vous ne sachez pas du tout ce que l'avenir vous réserve. Mais que vous vous retrouviez dans une maison plus grande que l'école ou un appartement plus petit qu'une des classes, nous voulons que vous soyez heureux et nous voulons vous donner tous les outils nécessaires à la réussite dans le domaine que vous choisirez et que vous aimerez. Écoutez, apprenez, soyez intéressé et intéressants et à vos affaires. N'oubliez jamais que l'avenir vous appartient et vous le déciderez. Faites le bon choix. Merci.

Vraiment un beau discours. Certains élèves furent touchés et apprécièrent. Mais certains sur 1500, ce n'est pas beaucoup. 

Le premier cours de l'année de la classe J-05 (celle de Marguerite et cie, évidemment) se révéla à être Biologie avec M. Sumerlee comme professeur. Les élèves étaient attentifs pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils observaient l'homme en avant de la classe, sachant s'ils auraient un cours horrible de biologie toute l'année ou un cours plutôt sympa.

L'homme qui devait s'approcher de la cinquantaine sans dépasser 48 s'approcha de ses élèves.

- On m'a chargé de vous informer pour les sorties. Vous connaissez le principe : On vous informe, vous choisissez. Bon voilà :

Dans ses explications, il n'y avait rien à conclure pour ses élèves. Il parlait d'une sortie et leur disait de choisir ce qu'ils préféraient entre aller faire de l'équitation, une sortie à IMAX et dans un musée quelconque, une sortie d'hébertisme dans le bois, de l'escalade intérieure et d'autres choix.

L'homme s'arrêta finalement et se décida à commencer son cours.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites mes chers : « On va enfin voir si on a pris un vieux croûton », n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut quelques rires timides.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un de ces vieux « chnoque » qui détestent les enfants et qui leur en veulent à mort et qui, par défaut de choix ont décidé de devenir professeurs ! Oh non ! Il est vrai qu'au départ, être professeur n'était pas mon aspiration, mais finalement, j'adore. Avoir contact avec les élèves, les voir évoluer et apprendre, c'est merveilleux. J'espère que cette année je réussirai à vous transmettre ma passion dans la joie et les rires. Et si je ne réussis pas, j'espère que vous ne deviendrez pas biologistes parce que vos parents le veulent !

Les élèves affichèrent un sourire. Bon, ce n'était pas le prof le plus drôle de la planète, mais au moins, ce n'était pas un vieux grincheux fatigant.

- Ah oui, et je ne donne jamais de devoirs.

Voilà !! Un tit review please ??


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 en prime ;) !!

Bon tout d'abord, ce chapitre n'est pas des plus intéressants… C'est sûr que les premiers, c'est toujours pour présenter et tout et pour décrire comment se passe le coup de foudre et…. Ah ah, j'en dit pas plus ! Non mais sincérement, je l'ai travaillé du mieux que j'ai pu et je l'enlèvrais bien s'il n'en tenais qu'à moi, mais il est obligatoire…

AH !! Il fallait bien que je l'écrive pour que je sois convaincue à 200 % que … WOUAAACH !!! BEURK BEURK !! Roxton et Véronica, ils vont pas ensemble ! Même si on inventait toutes les situations du monde, ça colle pas, ça clique pas, c'est DÉGUEU !! Ouff, c'était ma thérapie !

Chapitre 2 

L'année débuta bien. C'était la dernière et tous semblaient plutôt heureux à cette idée. Les gens avaient recommencé à se demander qui était PAT (les professeurs surtout) et surtout qui était ce nouveau venu de Mallo67. Ned Malone avait été le premier soupçonné mais, étant le directeur du journal du corps étudiant, on s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas sa façon d'écrire.

Une jeune fille prénommée de Mallorie fut aussi soupçonnée, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Celui ou celle qui avait écrit ce message n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour inclure des lettres de son nom dans son pseudo !

Puis, la sortie occupait les pensées des élèves. Adrienne et Taylor avaient choisi le musée tandis Marguerite avait choisi de s'enfoncer dans le bois. Mais pour le moment ils étaient en français et Marguerite était à côté de John. Comme Véronica était assise en arrière d'elle, la blondinette et le jeune garçon ne cessaient de faire des démonstrations d'affection, ce qui énervait Marguerite au plus au point.

Elle agitait nerveusement son crayon et essayait de se concentrer. La professeure parlait sûrement de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait déjà, Marguerite étant douée en langues, mais elle détestait être distraite en classe. En plus elle était à un banc d'être accotée au mur et elle préférait de loin être en avant. Lorsque ses deux compagnons furent même sur le point de s'embrasser, elle les arrêta.

- On est pas au cinéma ! murmura-t-elle en colère, J'essaie d'écouter !

Ils firent comme si de rien n'était et continuèrent.

- Ridicule !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de ridicule ? demanda Véronica, Être en amour ?

- Non. Faire semblant de l'être, répliqua Marguerite

- Tu es jalouse, voilà tout, conclu la blondinette

- Et toi idiote ! cria presque Marguerite en colère

John s'apprêta à dire quelque chose pour défendre sa copine mais il se rendit bien compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, en particulier celui du professeur.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il se trouve que M. Roxton et son amoureuse ne cessent de me déranger !

- Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez traitée d'idiote Mlle Krux ?

- Et bien je… non…

La professeure attendit une explication mais comme elle ne vint pas, elle haussa un sourcil.

- Alors vous serez en retenue.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est elle qui était sur le point de l'embrasser qui m'a traitée de jalouse ! lâcha Marguerite offusquée

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et la professeure se retint pour ne pas en faire autant. Véronica et Roxton dévisageaient Marguerite.

- Bon, je passe l'éponge. Mais tâchez d'être sage à l'avenir.

Marguerite se renfonça dans son banc, frustrée mais satisfaite à la fois de voir les visages déconfis de Véronica et John.

La sortie avait lieu le lendemain et après le cours de français, il ne restait plus que celui de mathématiques à traverser avant d'être libre.

Encore une fois, Marguerite était dans vraiment dans le fond de la classe, dans un coin, entourée de Melissa, Jack et Thomas… Le professeur les avaient placés selon leurs notes de l'année précédentes et elle détestait être dans le fond !! Et puis, c'était son seul cours où elle se retrouvait avec Melissa. D'habitude, on séparait les frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines mais toutes les deux excellaient et ont les avaient placées dans la classe de maths la plus forte.

Marguerite s'ennuyait royalement. Elle connaissait la matière que le prof donnait depuis longtemps déjà et elle s'amusait beaucoup plus à entendre Thomas chantonner. Et il avait une voix terriblement belle.

À force de l'écouter, elle remarqua que sa sœur tapait avec son crayon… et ne semblait pas le faire innocemment. En fait, elle était super concentrée sur cette activité ! Jack quant à lui, gratouillait la spirale de son cahier de note avec beaucoup de sérieux également et on aurait quasiment dit qu'ils tentaient de recréer une chanson. 

Elle sourit et fut plus attentive. Thomas Ducart, Melissa Bayor et Jack Ther, les trois personnalités les plus craintes du collège se transformaient en Beethoven ! En écoutant plus attentivement, Marguerite distinguait clairement la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven ! Et Thomas chantonnait même les notes qui venaient avec !

Elle s'étendit sur son bureau et se laissait porter par la chanson qu'elle semblait vraiment être la seule à entendre.

Ce fut sûrement le plus beau cours de l'année qu'elle passa. Elle se mit à réfléchir à la lettre de Mallo67. La lettre disait : _. « Mais sachez de jamais oublier celui qui est réellement en vous seulement pour illustrer votre étiquette…» _

Avant ce jour, elle ne savait pas que Thomas ou Jack avaient un quelconque talent pour la musique ! Et ils étaient tous deux extrêmement doués ! 

C'est sûr que pour sa sœur, elle était au courant. Mais si ces trois là aimaient autant la musique, alors pourquoi passaient-ils leurs temps libres à déconner ? Pour leur étiquette ? C 'était stupide ! Mais tellement typique des adolescents !

Mais bref, en allant chez Taylor ce soir-là, Marguerite oublia. 

Artémis était reconnu(e) pour écrire sur les couples qui se formaient, pour confirmer ou nier toutes les rumeurs et pour dévoiler le lieu et la date des « booms » qui étaient censées rester secrètes. Il était très dur au Collège d'organiser une fête sans y voir tout le niveau s'inviter.

Tribune donnait en avance les 10 meilleurs résultats de tous les examens, il (elle) critiquait ou faisait des éloges aux meilleurs, il (elle) dévoilait les gagnants des lauréats et bref, s'occupait de tout ce qui était relié aux notes. Ils étaient à l'école après tout ! Et comme ce dit Tribune était un as du piratage informatique, il avait toujours sa note avant tout le monde.

Parsefal finalement s'occupait de tout le reste. Il (Elle) commentait les événements de toute sorte, avait toujours plein d'informations compromettantes sur les professeurs, avait des espions partout (!!!) et avertissait d'avance les jours où il fallait se tenir prêts à quelque chose (un mauvais coup de Jack par exemple). Elle ne précisait jamais quoi ni qui ni où ni à quelle heure et ni comment… mais elle avertissait !

Les professeurs n'aimaient pas ce site du tout parce que souvent, PAT lâchait des choses méchantes pour leurs confrères, mais personne ne savait qui ils étaient vraiment alors…

Taylor leva les yeux de l'ordi et sourit.

- J'ai l'immense plaisir de voir qu'un dirigeant de notre institution a écrit, plaisanta-t-il en prenant un accent hautain

- Oh mais très cher ! Comme c'est intéressant ! Lisez ! s'exclama Adrienne de la même façon

- Voilà :

« Je sais que je ne pourrai vous arrêter cette année encore chers élèves, mais ne doutez pas que j'essaierai. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez construit ce site pour pouvoir vous exprimer comme bon vous le semble mais l'anonymat n'est pas la meilleure chose pour être entendu… ni même les grossièreté ou les propos haineux. Si un jour le cœur vous tente à vous dénoncer, sachez que vous ne serez pas renvoyé. »

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

- Bien oui ! Nous dénoncer ! Après tout ce travail !! Ha ha ha !! Et puis quoi ? fit Adrienne

- Whoa, je me demande pourquoi on l'a nommée directrice celle-la ! Il faut poster ce message ! déclara Taylor

- Oui ! dirent en chœur les deux filles

Marguerite se leva paresseusement et regarda l'heure. 17h.

- Taylor, tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

- Pas le jeudi ni le vendredi soir. Je travaille du lundi au mercredi soir et samedi toute la journée. 

- Woua et tu paies ton loyer avec seulement quelques heures ?! Tu fais quoi bon sang ! s'exclama Adrienne, Tu travailles pour la CIA ou quoi ?

- Je vous l'ai expliqué mille fois. Je répète. Je travaille dans une grande compagnie d'ordinateur qui fait des programmes de…

- Bon, ce bout-là, on le comprend jamais Taylor, tu peux le sauter.

- Donc, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un à exploiter pour le travail parce qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de budget à investir dans ce domaine, –je le sais, je ne suis pas idiot- mais comme ils me paient suffisamment pour que je paie mon loyer, je suis heureux.

- Et tu trouves le temps d'étudier parfois ?? questionna Marguerite

- Je n'étudie jamais.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec surprise. Toutes deux étudiaient comme personne pour arriver à leurs fins tandis que monsieur ne faisait rien et obtenait des cents partout !

- Jamais ! Non c'est impossible, on t'a déjà vu étudier !

- Quand ?

- Mais tu es un génie !! Et c'est vrai, même en sport tu es plus fort que les autres ! Ce qui est étonnant vu que tu ne sors jamais de ton antre ! Quoi, c'est dans tes gênes ou quoi ?

- Chère Marguerite, il y a des choses que nous ne comprendrons jamais !

- Mais elle a raison, renchérit Adrienne, Je veux dire, pourquoi ils ne t'ont jamais fait sauté d'années ?! Tu aurais sûrement fini ton université à l'heure qu'il est !

- Ma mère a toujours refusé.

Les deux adolescentes se turent, sachant qu'avec Taylor, le mot mère ne devait pas être trop utilisé. Et les regards de pitié non plus !

- Bon, commenta Marguerite, c'est mon tour de cuisiner ce soir…

- NON ! s'écrièrent ses deux amis en chœur, soudainement très apeurés

*-*-*

Il était sept heures du matin quand l'autobus qui emmenait les élèves à la sortie partit. Marguerite qui était restée chez Taylor avec Adrienne ne s'était couchée qu'à une heure du matin pour se lever à six heures. Alors, Marguerite s'endormit durant le voyage, comme quelques autres élèves.

Adrienne et Taylor étaient à une autre sortie et Marguerite se tiendrait sûrement avec Jack qui était seul aussi. Mais pour le moment, il était en avant de l'autobus, en train de discuter avec les professeurs… Bien sûr, Jack grognait beaucoup, mais il était doux comme un agneau. Marguerite le savait parfaitement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en plein milieu du trajet, elle vit que Ned Malone s'était assis à côté d'elle et qu'il était en grande conversation avec Roxton, Véronica (qui était une fois de plus collée à lui) et Alex.

Quand Malone vit qu'elle était éveillée, il lui sourit.

- Alors, bien dormit la belle au bois dormant ?

- Comme on peut dormir dans un autobus.

Ned lui sourit de nouveau et reporta son attention aux trois autres. Alex, qui était sur le banc en arrière, se pencha vers elle.

Il était terriblement craquant.

- Tu es Marguerite Krux non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- La sœur de Melissa Bayor ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Toute une nana cette fille !

- Ah oui… si tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire, alors écoute le silence, il est plus intéressant !

Les trois autres eurent un sourire mais le cachèrent très vite en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'Alex abordait.

- Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresse, pucelle ?

- Ouuu, pucelle ? C'est quoi cette insulte ?

- Écoute-moi midinette, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, je mérite le respect plus que n'importe qui !

- Ooh, non non non ! Écoute-moi à ton tour mon grand, je sais que tu es un joueur respecté en football, mais en tant que personne tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Ni que personne d'ailleurs !

Alex fulminait et arriva pour dire autre chose mais John l'en empêcha.

- Allons, laisse-la Alex…

- Quoi ! Mais tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé !!

- Et tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ? répliqua Véronica

- Oh vous les filles !

Véronica se pencha à l'oreille de Roxton et lui murmura quelque chose. Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de passer un bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui.

Marguerite essaya de cacher son air de dégoût et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Mais Malone l'avait remarqué.

- Pourquoi faire un air comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ça ! déclara-t-il en l'imitant

Marguerite sourit timidement et regarda Véronica et Roxton sur leur banquette.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore à l'âge de : « Wouach, des amoureux ! », espéra Ned

- Mais non ! Mais c'est qu'elle court tellement les ju… les garçons ! Woua, c'est rare de dire ça !

Malone regarda la blonde et Marguerite fut surprise de voir qu'il ne semblait pas d'accord et qu'il semblait plutôt… amoureux ! C'était tellement flagrant qu'elle s'en vint à se demander si les gens avec qui il se tenait avaient des yeux !

L'apprenti journaliste reporta son attention sur la brunette.

- Roxton est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et je connais Véronica depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. De tous ceux avec qu'ils sont sortis, je crois que tous deux ont fait un très bon choix cette fois-ci. 

- C'est étonnant, pensa Marguerite tout haut

- Quoi ?

Elle se frappa le front et serra les dents.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Et bien, je pensais tout haut.

- Oui, ce bout je l'avais compris.

- Bon et bien… C'est que tu vois, ils sont tous du genre à sortir avec le premier ou la première venue et…

- Qui ça ils ?

- Et bien tes amis. Danielle, Callista et ces trois-là.

- Bon attends, on va mettre les choses au clair. Mes amis dans ceux que tu viens de nommer sont Véronica et Roxton, c'est tout.

- Oh. Alors, pourquoi tu te tiens avec les trois autres imbéciles…

Malone haussa les épaules et Marguerite eut un « Je vois » désagréable à cette déclaration.

- Donc, reprit l'adolescente, ils sont tous du style à se jeter dans les premiers bras tendus pour se faire remarquer et tu ne sembles pas du tout influencé et tu ne sembles pas intéressé par n'importe qui…

- Je dois dire que tu es pas mal de leur style.

- Quoi !! Oh non !

- Et bien, juste l'année passée, tu as eu trois conquêtes différentes à ce que je me souviens.

- Trois ! Je te signale que Véronica en a eu huit et toutes pour aucune raison !

- Et tu avais des raisons toi ?

- Oui !

- Mais tu ne les aimais pas plus.

- Quoi ?

Malone lui fit signe de laisser tomber et secoua la tête. Dès qu'il parlait d'amour aux gens de son âge, il se rendait bien compte que ça n'existait pas encore pour eux. Il se sentait parfois encore en maternelle : ça se dit amoureux pour se tenir la main et se donner des bisous !! Ouuu, comme c'est chou et tout le monde danse de joie !

Le voyage se termina sans anicroches et les élèves furent soulagés de sortir enfin de l'autobus. Ils allaient bientôt se perdre en forêt pour faire toutes sortes d'épreuves.

Il y eut bien sûr la demi-heure où les élèves furent assommés avec un long discours sur la sécurité et les équipes furent séparées. 

Marguerite et Jack durent se joindre à l'équipe de Véronica, Roxton, Malone, Alex et quelques autres. 

- J'espère qu'on va être avec le jeune prof ! gloussa une des filles dans son équipe

- Tu veux dire, M. Challenger ? C'est mon prof de Chimie !

- Ah ouais !! Chanceuse !

Le rouquin s'approcha effectivement d'eux.

- Allons-y, l'expédition de Georges Challenger peut se mettre en route !

*-*-*

Après s'être bien enfoncé dans le bois, ils s'arrêtèrent à midi pour manger.

Entre Roxton et Alex régnait une compétition complètement idiote et ils se dépêchaient toujours pour être les plus rapides dans les épreuves. Ils ne cessaient de se jeter des regards mauvais ou très compétitifs.

Ils voulaient être en avant de tous, ne jamais paraître essoufflés et toujours prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs.

La pause leur ferait du bien !!

Marguerite s'assit sur une roche, près de la rivière. Jack s'assit à côté d'elle et afficha un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ce Roxton un peu…

- Immature, idiot, énervant ?

- Wow, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! Et cet Alex…

- Encore mille fois pire !!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens ont une telle admiration pour eux !

Justement, tous deux commençaient à se battre. Véronica essaya de les arrêter. Ils se battaient sûrement pour une stupidité et Marguerite ne porta pas attention… Elle ne porta pas attention jusqu'à ce que Alex recule, la pousse sans s'en apercevoir et qu'elle tombe à l'eau…

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau glacée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une bien mauvaise situation.

Quand Roxton vit Marguerite tomber à l'eau, son cœur fit un bond. Jack essaya de la rattraper mais n'osa pas sauter, n'étant pas assez fou pour risquer sa vie à lui aussi… les rapides aboutissaient à une chute ! Deux filles crièrent et le professeur hésita à sauter. John n'hésita pas, il sauta. Comme si toute sa vie, il avait fait ça pour elle… étrange.

Elle était sous l'eau et avait du mal à remonter, les eaux étant trop agitées. Il agrippa sa main et la remonta. Il la serra contre lui et même si les eaux l'empêchaient de nager aussi bien qu'il le faisait d'habitude, il s'en tira pas mal. Il était terrorisé d'être complètement libre dans les eaux agitées, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

Il réussit à accrocher une branche et à les tirer tous les deux. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son coup et tremblait. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'eau, ils étaient collés. John sentit son cœur s'accélérer, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. 

Marguerite était très belle et ils étaient si proches qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Et il faillit le faire mais se secoua mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça ! Il était avec Véronica ! Ce devait être ses hormones qui déliraient…

- Merci, murmura Marguerite, mais si tu restes sur moi, je ne serai pas en vie longtemps…

- Ah oui, désolé.

Il se tassa et aida Marguerite à se lever. Mais une fois debout, elle vacilla et ses jambes l'abandonnèrent.

Elle tomba dans les bras de Roxton.

- D'accord, on reste assis, dit celui-ci en riant légèrement.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir de nouveau et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Marguerite ne pensait plus clairement et ses lèvres viraient au mauve. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi John Roxton, un des garçons qu'elle méprisait le plus, l'avait sauvé. S'il savait qu'elle était Parsefal, il l'aurait sûrement abandonnée. En tant que Parsefal, elle écrivait parfois des dizaines de paragraphes contre lui et ses amis.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, laissant le froid l'envahir.

- Marguerite ! fit John en la secouant légèrement, Tu ne peux pas t'endormir !

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda celle-ci

- Parce que tu es en hypothermie ! On ne dort pas quand on est en hypothermie.

En effet, celle-ci grelottait et était toute blanche et se demandait pourquoi lui n'était pas dans cet état. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses frissons et essaya de rester lucide en sachant très bien qu'elle risquait de se mettre à délirer si elle ne se réchauffait pas très vite. Et elle était consciente qu'elle ne resterait pas éveillée longtemps.

Mais le froid atteignit vite son cerveau et pour les minutes qui suivirent, il lui fut impossible de penser clairement. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Marguerite !

- Non… non… maman…

- Bon, d'accord, déclara le jeune garçon en comprenant qu'elle délirait, Écoute-moi ! Euuuuh, combien font deux plus deux ?

N'importe quoi pour la tenir éveillée.

- Vingt-deux…

- Ah oui, je vois. Marguerite, parle-moi, n'importe quoi, il faut que tu restes debout.

- Je… n'importe quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises… je veux juste dormir…

- Non non ! Attends, parle-moi de toi, vas-y.

- Et bien j'ai une sœur. On a toutes les deux été adoptées. Et…

Elle ferma encore les yeux.

- Et… tes amis ? Parce que tu en as, non ? Je crois que tu te tiens beaucoup avec Ariane…

- Adrienne.

- Ah oui. Et Tye ?

- Taylor.

- Voilà. Et tu penses quoi de… de… Parsefal ! 

Le meilleur sujet qu'il pouvait trouver pour la tenir consciente.

- Parsefal ?

N'étant plus très lucide, si elle s'aventurait sur le sujet, ce risquerait d'être difficile…

- Et bien, je dois avouer que quand j'ai décidé de…

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! cria Challenger en arrivant avec des secours

Ils empoignèrent Marguerite et l'étendirent sur une civière et Véronica couru rejoindre Roxton. C'était étrange, mais il ressentait quelque chose profondément. Comme des papillons dans son ventre… comme de l'inquiétude pour cette presque inconnue… mais tellement belle !

Ben voilà !! Alors, un review ???


	3. Beautiful

Chapitre 3 You are beautiful no matter what they say 

_  
Words can't bring you down  
  
_

_You are beautiful in every single way  
  
_

_Yes, words can't bring you down  
  
_

_Don't you bring me down today..._

**_(Christina Aguilera, "Beautiful")_**

****

« Vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé en plein milieu du bois. John Roxton a sauté à l'eau pour sauver une étudiante. Très héroïque comme geste, même moi je dois le reconnaître et je n'ai aucun droit de le critiquer… Je devrais même le féliciter.

Pourtant quelque chose continue de me tracasser. Selon les témoignages, il se battait avec Alex et en se battant, ils ont poussé l'étudiante à l'eau… Alors, si elle était tombée toute seule, serait-il vraiment aller la chercher ? »

**Parsefal**

Marguerite finissait la petite boîte de crème glacée que sa mère lui avait achetée trois jours auparavant lorsqu'elle était revenue de l'hôpital. D'habitude, Diane Krux refusait d'acheter des choses mauvaises pour la santé ou susceptibles de faire engraisser ses filles, mais cette fois elle avait fait plaisir à Marguerite.

Son père en avait profité pour réparer son système de son et bref, c'était la belle vie. Sa sœur ne cessait de la traiter de bébé et de chouchou, mais ses insultes l'atteignaient peu.

Elle était devant la télé avec une boîte de crème glacée alors que sa sœur était à l'école !

Elle était sortit de l'hôpital mercredi parce qu'elle avait fait une infection à une de ses blessures et elle avait manqué toute la semaine. Bien sûr, elle en était légèrement inquiète, mais totalement reposée.

Le lendemain, samedi, elle était censée aller magasiner avec Adrienne. Justement, le téléphone sonna et l'afficheur montra le nom : Montclair R.

- Oui allô ?

- Salut Mimi !

- Ah salut Adrienne ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler Mimi !

- Alors, ça tient toujours pour demain ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ok. Tu sais qui est venu prendre des nouvelles de toi aujourd'hui ?

Marguerite laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

- Adi ! Comment tu veux que je le sache !

- Ah oui… C'était John Roxton !

- John…répéta Marguerite suspicieuse, et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il m'a abordé en cours de français et m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas été là de la semaine… évidemment je lui ai dit qu'il était assez idiot de ne pas s'en douter et il a sourit ! Il a alors demandé s'il y avait eu des complications et je lui ai dit que…

- Quoi ?

- Que ce n'était pas de ses oignons.

Marguerite éclata de rire.

- Tu as bien fait. On se voit demain alors ?

- Oui ! bye !

- Bye !

Elle raccrocha et repartit le film qu'elle venait de pauser. Sa sœur entra à ce moment dans la maison et lança son sac dans sa chambre en passant devant. Quand elle fut à la hauteur de Marguerite, elle lâcha un commentaire désobligeant à mi-voix sans que la concernée ne l'entende.

Mais et puis après, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle menait la belle vie !

*-*-*

À onze heures du matin ce samedi-là, Véronica cherchait son chandail rouge foncé orné de l'inscription « Girl Power ». Elle ouvrait frénétiquement tous ses tiroirs, n'ayant que son soutien-gorge comme top lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur passer, avec SON chandail.

- FINN ! cria la grande blonde en l'arrêtant, C'est MON chandail et je le veux maintenant ! En plus, il est trop grand pour toi !

- Nuance, il est trop petit pour toi mais tu t'obstines à le porter parce que ça te fait un chandail « bédaine » !

- Il est fait comme ça ! Et tu me le rends !

La petite blonde de 13 ans secoua la tête, entêtée.

- Je vais le dire à maman !

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais dire à maman que je t'ai vu embrasser John avec la langue !

Véronica la dévisagea et haussa les épaules.

- Comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà ! Allez donne ! Ou je te déshabille de force !

- Nah ! Je le veux, je sors aujourd'hui !

- Moi aussi, alors tu me le donnes !!

- NON !

- MAMAAAAN !!

- Bon bon, tiens !

Finn fit la moue et enleva le chandail tandis que Véronica souriait fièrement.

- Tu es ma sœur préférée, déclara l'aînée en donnant un bisou sur le front de sa cadette

- Ouais, ta seule.

Véronica sortait avec Danielle, Callista, John, Alex et Malone. Ils allaient au centre commercial situé près de l'école. À l'intérieur, non seulement ils pouvaient magasiner mais ils pouvaient également aller jouer au bowling, aux arcades, aller au cinéma et aller faire du patin à roulettes. La plupart du temps, ils étaient obligés de se séparer et de se retrouver après leurs propres activités ayant trop des goûts diversifiés.

Ce jour-là, elle partit de son côté avec John tandis que les quatre autres décidèrent d'aller elle ne savait pas trop où.

Elle souriait et lui aussi. Elle ne cessait de rire franchement aux blagues idiotes qu'il faisait et lui donnait de timides coups pour qu'il arrête. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et appréciait énormément sa compagnie. Pareil pour lui. Ils riaient souvent et savaient être sérieux et lorsque les gens les voyaient passer, ils parlaient tout bas de combien ils semblaient heureux ensemble.

Sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ils ne le savaient pas. C'est dur de s'en rendre compte à cet âge ! Mais il manquait l'étincelle, le papillon, le cœur palpitant, la respiration incontrôlée ou encore le rougissement… Aucun de ces signes !

Mais dans leur tête, ils filaient le bonheur parfait. En fait, ils le filaient, mais en tant qu'amis…

Ils passèrent une excellente journée aux arcades et à faire des courses de patin à roulette. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et la journée se termina doucement. Ils sortirent et attendirent l'autobus… sous la pluie.

Adrienne sortit de sa torpeur en apercevant les deux silhouettes familières au loin et elle secoua Marguerite.

- Regarde qui voilà.

Au loin, elles pouvaient voir Véronica et Roxton s'embrasser sous la pluie.

- Comme c'est romantique, commença Marguerite avec une voix à la fois moqueuse et sarcastique, ils sont amoureux et tout dégoulinants de pluie !!

- Ohh et ils rentrent dans l'autobus, ajouta Adrienne sur le même ton, Whoaa, elle se colle contre lui, dépose sa tête sur son épaule et s'endort…

- Haaaa, firent toutes les deux avec de fausses étoiles dans les yeux

Elles laissèrent échapper des petits rires mesquins, s'assurant que les deux autres ne les entendent pas.

Marguerite et Roxton descendaient au même arrêt depuis toujours et à chaque fois, ils ne se parlaient et il était rare qu'ils marchent du même côté de la rue. Mais ce jour là, il empoigna son bras et lui dit faiblement : 

- Salut.

Elle l'observa quelques instants.

- Salut. Et euh… ajouta-t-elle en se renfrognant un peu, Merci.

- De rien, répliqua-t-il en souriant, Tu vas mieux ? 

Ils se mirent à marcher et le soleil qui était sur le point de s'en aller fut soudain très intéressé à pousser les nuages gris et à les regarder.

- Oui. 

- Tu n'es pas venu de la semaine.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien, je me suis blessée en tombant dans la rivière sûrement et j'ai infecté.

- Ah.

Marguerite détourna le regard.

- Tu es fâchée ? demanda le jeune garçon

- Non, non pas du tout. Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Quoi ? Tu es fâchée ! dit-il en l'arrêtant

- Non ! répéta-t-elle, Tu m'as sauvé ! Ce n'est pas en rapport avec la noyade !

- C'est quoi alors !

- C'est que je trouve tout cela idiot. Je veux dire… est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Et es-tu réellement l'ami d'Alex ? 

- Ah je vois. Tu es jalouse.

- Je ne suis PAS jalouse. Je suis contre ce genre de comportement et je trouve ça dommage parce que tu…

- Oh que oui ! Oh, je viens de comprendre… tu es jalouse de Véronica.

- Quoi ! Non ! Jamais de la vie !

- Je sais ce que tu nous reproche dans nos dos, mais tu ne comprends que je l'aime pour vrai. Et que tu n'as rien à redire parce qu'on sait tous que tu n'avais que de l'intérêt à tirer à sortir avec Jack. Et que si tu penses que Véronica est une traînée, je peux te dire qu'alors tu n'es pas mi…

Marguerite gifla l'adolescent en face d'elle. Le ciel se recouvrit violemment et les nuages noirs revinrent en force, avec beaucoup de bruit, de lumière et d'eau.

Ils étaient vraiment comme deux décharges électriques qui ne demandaient qu'à se vider sur quelqu'un et la conversation qui avait si bien démarré se voyait maintenant gâchée.

Roxton la regarda frustré et serra les dents en sentant la pluie recommencer à tomber. Mais quand un éclair éclaira le visage troublé de l'adolescente, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ses deux yeux émeraude. 

Elle ne se laisserait jamais piller sur les pieds et n'était pas une de ces cruches comme Danielle ou Callista et compris en partie ce qu'elle voulait dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ces deux tartes ? Et avec Alex, qui prenait une cigarette pour avoir l'air « cool » dès qu'il le pouvait. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait eu que Ned et Véronica comme amis. 

S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui ? Qui d'autre avait le droit de décider ? Ah oui, cette chose qui lui disait qu'il devait être connu et qu'il devait attirer l'attention, comme son frère l'avait fait auparavant et comme son frère avait marqué l'école. La voix qui lui disait qu'on devait se souvenir de lui dans les réunions 20 ans après comme ce serait sûrement le cas de son frère. 

Elle le regardait gravement mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air désolé. Comme si depuis toujours, cette situation se répétait. Étrange…

Elle lui tourna le dos et décida de rentrer sans s'occuper de lui. Mais il prit son poignet et la força à le regarder. Il dit quelque chose qui se perdit dans le bruit des éclairs et de l'orage et Marguerite ne comprit pas. Il répéta plus fort ses excuses et elle reprit violemment sa main avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos pour repartir en sécurité chez elle.

Le cœur de Roxton à l'habitude plutôt costaud ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Mais il se mit à lui crier qu'il était un imbécile.

*-*-*

Marguerite était assise sur le premier banc en avant et sa blessure, située sur son genou droit, la démangeait comme si un petit diable avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle. Toute la journée elle avait traîné de cette jambe et elle avait la peur non-fondée qu'on la lui coupe à cause d'une infection trop sérieuse. 

La professeure d'économie regarda l'heure. Il restait vingt minutes au cours. 

- Bon, votre projet cette année sera de dresser un budget pour un appartement. Vous serez bientôt à ce stade de votre vie et il faut vous y préparer. Vous aller piger un travail et votre salaire qui va avec –ce sont des tout petit job, bien sûr- et à chaque semaine jusqu'en février vous aller piger une situation avec laquelle vous devrez faire. Vous noterez toutes vos dépenses, tous vos gains dans un journal de bord que je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure et… vous serez en équipe.

Dès que le mot fut prononcé, toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour chercher un partenaire et pour s'assurer de sa fidélité. 

- Vous serez en ordre alphabétique, ajouta gravement l'enseignante

Aussi vite que l'enthousiasme était venu, il s'envola et tous les élèves poussèrent des gémissements de protestations :

« Madameeuuh ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Ooooh, noooon, s'il vous plaît !

- Nooon, je ne veux pas être avec lui ! »

L'adulte secoua la tête.

- Pas de discussion. Bon, voici la liste.

Elle commença à nommer les gens et Marguerite croisa les doigts. Soit elle se retrouvait avec Lisa Huy, une jeune asiatique qui lui était plutôt sympathique, soit elle se retrouvait avec Véronica Layton.

- Krux avec Layton, Malone avec Montclair, …

Marguerite se força pour ne pas grimacer et sera son crayon si fort dans sa main qu'il se brisa en deux.

L'enseignante leur expliqua le travail de fond en comble, les fit piger tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et leur demanda de se mettre immédiatement au travail.

Marguerite se plaça en face de sa coéquipière et toutes deux se foudroyèrent du regard.

- Bon. On est prises ensemble une bonne partie de l'année alors, comme je veux une bonne note et que ce doit être également ton cas, il va falloir… se respecter au moins.

La blondinette approuva et ouvrit son enveloppe. Marguerite l'imita.

- Beurk… Mon travail d'étudiant consiste à être assistante-gérante dans un magasin de vêtements. 

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? s'étonna la brunette

- Non ! Moi je veux peut-être être artiste… aller en journalisme, en design ou en architecture ! Mais jamais être vendeuse, pitié ! En plus, j'ai vraiment un salaire de misère…

- Hum, moi je travaille dans une libraire ! Et avec pas beaucoup d'argent non plus…

- Et bien. Ce travail ne sera pas de tout repos, déclara la blonde en regardant les consignes

« Connaissez-vous ce proverbe qui dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences ? Je dois être honnête. La première que je l'ai entendu, j'ai cru que c'était inventé par les gens laids pour qu'on leur accorde de l'attention. 

Bien sûr, c'est faux. Et le proverbe a un sens profond c'est sûr. Mais il faut le vivre pour bien le comprendre. Les gens donnent une image d'eux, une image qui décrit ceux qu'ils veulent être, mais pas ceux qui sont nécessairement. Et parfois ils projètent une image qui ne connaissent pas. Les autres les prennent pour ce qui ne sont pas sans qu'ils le sachent.

Tout le monde a quelque chose à vous apporter, à vous apprendre. Il faut simplement prendre le temps d'écouter tout le monde. »

**Mallo67**

*-*-*

Voilà !! Revieeeew, ça fait toujours plaisir !!


	4. Histoire Éternelle

Bonjour !!!!! Aaah, merci beaucoup pour les reviews !!!! (Kim & Youte ;) ) 

Voici un chapitre bcp plus court mais bon. Le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder…..

**Chapitre 4**

Le coup de téléphone fatidique eut lieu le jeudi soir à huit heures chez Adrienne et à huit heures et quart chez Marguerite.

- MIMI ! implora Adrienne à l'autre bout du fil

- Adrienne, pour la millième fois, ne m'appelle pas Mimi !

- Il faut que tu viennes garder avec moi demain !

- Quoi ! Qui ça, les six Brown ?

- Non, non. Elle s'appelle Élizabeth et elle a huit ans.

- Ah… et alors où est le problème ? À huit ans on…

- Mais elle est TROP sage ! Et la maison TROP grande ! Il n'y a pas d'action ! Elle lit, elle fait des casse-tête et se couche à sept heures et demi ! C'est à peine si elle ne se fait pas elle-même son souper ! Oh je t'en pris !

- Mais si elle si sage…

- Je vais m'ennuyer ! Et ses parents sont sortis jusqu'à deux heures du matin, je vais avoir peuuuur !

- Bon bon. Je vais venir !

C'est ainsi que le vendredi après-midi, à trois heures et demi, exactement vingt-neuf minutes après la fin des classes, elles étaient chez Élizabeth qui était déjà sagement assise devant la télévision et qui avait prévu de la regarder jusqu'à en faire une overdose. Elle avait sélectionné ses dix vidéocassettes favorites et venait de mettre la première : La belle au bois dormant. Tous les films étaient de Disney.

En voyant cette série, Adrienne grimaça.

- Je les ai tous vu au moins 12 fois chacun.

- Je… j'en ai vu aucun.

- QUOI ! s'exclamèrent Adrienne et la petite Élizabeth en entendant cette déclaration

- Wow, mais assied-toi, tu manques ton enfance là ! Vite, Élizabeth, elle a besoin d'un lavage de cerveau à la Disney. Ce soir Marguerite, tu écoutes ces dix films et tu nous dis ensuite quelle est ta princesse préférée !

- Ohh, Adrienne, j'ai seize ans et je…

- ASSIS ! firent les deux autres filles sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune équivoque

Tout d'abord, Marguerite se refusa à écouter mais elle fut vite captivée. Pas nécessairement parce qu'elle trouvait l'histoire intéressante mais plutôt parce que les histoires de chevaliers à l'armure étincelante avaient toujours un mystère pour elle. Avec une sœur qui s'amusait à écouter Mortal Kombat et à casser toutes les autres cassettes et à déchirer les livres des contes de sa sœur pour le plaisir, l'influence n'avait pas toujours été favorable.

Bien sûr à seize ans on voyait tout ce qu'on ne comprenait pas à cinq, huit ou même douze ans. Mais, tout en mangeant devant la télé, elle découvrit Aurore, Mulan, Belle, Cendrillon, Arielle, Tarzan, Simba, Blanche-Neige, Pocahontas et Aladin. 

Elle trouva Aurore, Arielle, Cendrillon et Blanche-Neige les stéréotypes de princesses idiotes, naïves et mangeuses d'hommes les pires qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ! Une se pique pour un homme qu'elle connaît à peine, l'autre part avec le premier qui lui fait le bouche-à-bouche, une autre avec le type qui lui rapporte sa chaussure et la dernière se sacrifie presque pour un inconnu !

Pour Tarzan, elle vit tous les anachronismes du film ce qui gâcha un peu la poésie des britanniques perdus dans la jungle. Mais elle tomba sous le charme du génie dans Aladin et le tempérament de Jasmine et sous le charme de l'histoire dramatique du Roi Lion (!!!!!). 

Connaissant la véritable histoire de Pocahontas et de John Smith, elle embarqua très peu dans l'histoire.

Mais celles qu'elle apprécia vraiment, ce furent Belle et Mulan. Toutes deux voulant sauver leur père tombent progressivement en amour. Belle qui est rude avec la bête au début finit par lui avouer son amour seulement lorsqu'il « meure » et pour Mulan, tout reste à supposer…

 Adrienne en fut surprise.

- Belle et Mulan !! Moi j'ai toujours préféré Arielle.

- Quelle idiote ! Elle sauve un homme et décide à tout prix de le retrouver, prête même à perdre sa vie !

- Mulan se travestit ! 

- Mais non ! Elle sauve son père !

- Et Belle refuse Gaston pour être avec un homme vraiment laid !

- Mais oui mais, t'as pas compris le message principal ou quoi ?!

- Et Pocahontas alors ?

- Elle parle à un arbre, franchement !

- Belle parle à un chandelier !

Marguerite regarda subtilement ailleurs.

- … Détail !

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Notre conversation est digne d'un quotient intellectuel très élevé ! Élizabeth dort ?

- Depuis deux heures.

Les filles décidèrent de faire autre chose que d'écouter la télé et allèrent trouver un casse-tête de 2000 pièces. 

Lorsque les parents d'Élizabeth arrivèrent, ils les trouvèrent bien mignonnes endormies sur la table de cuisine, le casse-tête à peine commencé.

*-*-*

Histoire éternelle

Qu'on ne croit jamais

De deux inconnus

Qu'un geste imprévu

Rapproche en secret

Et soudain se pose

Sur leur cœur en fête

Un papillon rose

Un rien pas grand chose

Une fleur verte

**(La théière de la belle et la bête, « Histoire Éternelle »)**

Être à l'école c'est mettre son cerveau en marche et ne jamais l'arrêter. C'est se concentrer sur la personne qui est en avant et ne jamais la quitter des yeux, boire ses paroles, comprendre ce qu'elle dit et rire de ses blagues, même si elles sont plates.

Elle est en avant et parle, parle et notre cerveau enregistre et enregistre. Et elle a trente-six paires de yeux fixées sur elle et elle continue sans avoir peur. Des bleus, des verts, des noisettes, des gris, des foncés et des pâles. Et c'est sûrement une personne à qui on accordera beaucoup d'attention dans toute une vie…

Mais ce jour-là, exactement douze têtes étaient couchées sur leur bureau, quatorze regardaient par la fenêtre, six coloriaient et quatre étaient dirigées vers le professeur qui débitait des lois que personne ne comprenait sauf Taylor qui dormait.

Voyant que le cours théorique endormait ses élèves, Challenger quitta le tableau et prit une pile de feuille. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers lui, assez inquiètes de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elles redoutaient un test surprise.

Le professeur sourit.

- Je vous ai beaucoup observé et j'ai noté vos notes depuis le début de l'année. Il est temps de faire de nouvelles équipes de laboratoires selon vos notes.

Marguerite et Adrienne grimacèrent sachant qu'elles ne seraient plus ensembles, toutes deux ayant des moyennes trop fortes.

Les moyens se retrouvaient avec d'autres moyens et les plus forts avec les plus faibles.

- Bon voyons voir…

Voilà, le professeur s'apprêtait à nommer le plus fort et le plus faible…

- Taylor et Alex.

Tous les deux firent la grimace.

- Jack et Danielle.

Troisième et quatrième grimaces.

- Marguerite et John.

- AH NON ! firent deux voix en chœur

Les deux concernés s'étaient levés et tous les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire.

- Tout mais pas ça, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! s'exclama Marguerite

- Ben voyons ! répliqua le professeur, Marguerite, tu dis ça juste parce que tu es en amour avec.

- Quoi !! s'écria la jeune fille alors que les autres élèves riaient

Ils essayèrent de négocier mais rien à faire.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le brûleur et leurs ingrédients. Marguerite lançait des regards meurtriers au professeur.

- Bon ça suffit, s'exténua Roxton, Il faut commencer. 

Marguerite se tourna vers lui et ne changea pas de regard.

- Hé ! Mais j'ai rien fais !

- T'aurais dû être meilleur en chimie !

- On ne peut pas être bon partout.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

- Qui ça ?

- Les paresseux ! Si tu te concentrais plus sur les études que sur le basket-ball aussi !

- Et bien, j'ai mes propres propriétés et moi je veux être joueur de Basket professionnel alors, l'école…

- Ouais et bien il faut que tu étudies tout de même fort. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu ne réussis pas en basket ?

Tout en parlant, Marguerite alluma le brûleur.

- Je vais réussir.

- Tu vois, tu n'as même pas d'autres choix ! Mais tu dois être très intelligent en quelque part, tu es en chimie ! Ce ne sont pas des cruches ici ! Enfin, sauf Danielle et Alex, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils fichent ici…

- Serait-ce un compliment ? demanda Roxton amusé, tout en commençant à déverser la poudre blanche dans le petit contenant qui chauffait

- Jamais de la vie ! Mais je suis très sérieuse. On passe la moitié de notre à vie à se préparer à vivre. Et je t'assure que si tu ne te prépares pas bien et bien…

- Marguerite ! La poudre rouge ne va pas avec la blanche ! Non !

Marguerite déversa la poudre dans le mélange et John attrapa l'adolescente par la taille et couvrit sa tête avant de se jeter sur le sol… une seconde avant l'explosion.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes étendus sur le sol, collés, et étrangement confortables. Il y avait de la fumée noire partout et les autres riaient ou appréhendaient la réaction du professeur. 

On entendit alors :

- Eurêka !! Marguerite ! Regardes comment ton mélange a bien réagi ! Oooh, regardes le composé que tu as formé !! Magnifique !! Vous méritez tous les deux un cent pourcent ! C'est ça, c'est ça que je veux toute l'année ! Des découvertes comme celles-là !!

Roxton et regarda Marguerite en souriant.

- Voilà qui va considérablement augmenter ma moyenne.

**Problèmes de parents**

Article par Artemis

Combien d'entre-vous ici ont des problèmes de parents ? Ils vous appellent peu importe où vous êtes, avertissent la police dès que vous êtres trois minutes en retard et sont prêts à aller fouiller dans votre journal intime pour être sûrs que vous ne vous droguez pas, que vous ne fumez pas, que vous n'avez jamais bu ou que vous n'avez pas de relations sexuelles.

Ou à l'autre extrême, ils se fichent de tout ce que vous faites ? Pour eux, vous pourriez leur annoncer que vous aller être père ou mère et ils n'auraient pas plus de réaction que si vous veniez de leur apprendre que vous aviez un bouton ?

Hum, si c'est le dernier cas, il y a peut-être un problème grave… mais pour tous ceux qui ont des problèmes de parents, parlez. Parlez et parlez. Dites-leur si cela vous blesse ou vous met en colère qu'ils vous fassent si peu confiance ! Allez-vous vraiment leur en parler si quelque chose de grave arrive après tout ça ? Non hein ? Alors, dites-leur. 

Ça a marché pour moi, alors pourquoi pas vous ?

Voilà !!! Et comme toujours, je vais vous sortir une phrase qui sort de l'ordinaire : REVIEEEEW !! ;) !! Ça fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Goodnight moon

Me revoici avec le chapitre de l'halloween ! Vous en faites pas, ya RIEN d'effrayant du tout. En fait, il y a pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre mais un peu + de psychologie… Vous en faites pas ! Prochain chapitre je vous réserve quelque chose de plus croustillant ;)

Kim : Mercciiiii ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, j'adore lire tes reviews !!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes !!! Ha ha !! 

**Chapitre 5**

  
There's a shark in the pool  
  
And a witch in the tree  
  
A crazy old neighbor and he's been watching me  
  
And there's footsteps loud and strong coming down the hall  
  
Something's under the bed  
  
Now it's out in the hedge  
  
There's a big black crow sitting on my window ledge  
  
And I hear something scratching through the wall

  
What should I do I'm just a little baby  
  
What if the lights go out  
  
And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan

Outside the door he followed me home

**_(Shivaree "Goodnight moon")_**__

Le jour de l'halloween tombait un vendredi. Et ce jour-là, avant la fête organisée par Callista chez elle (où tout le monde se rendrait, sachant très bien, grâce au site web de PAT, que cette fête risquait d'être la plus grosse de l'année.) Et puis, Callista avait une super grosse maison !

Mais avant toute chose, Véronica et Marguerite durent se rencontrer pour travailler sur leur projet et elles décidèrent que c'était plus efficace si elles allaient chez Marguerite.

Tout de suite à près l'école elles se mettraient au travail et iraient à la fête de Callista chacune de leur côté ensuite.

Mais pour le moment, elles essayaient de ne pas s'entre-tuer.

- On a pas besoin d'un ordinateur ! clamait Véronica

- Bien sûr que si ! Et d'Internet aussi ! Pas nécessairement haute vitesse mais de nos jours, il est impossible de recevoir un travail sans avoir à le faire à l'ordinateur !

- Bon, mais pas Internet alors.

- Pourquoi pas ?! Pour la recherche !

- On va à la bibliothèque dans ce cas ! On a toutes les deux un salaire de crève-faim !

- Oh quel projet stupide ! Je veux dire, si je décidais d'aller en appartement, ce ne serait pas avec la personne qui me suit en ordre alphabétique !

- Moi non plus !

« Enfin… »

Non, c'était Malone en arrière d'elle après tout.

Marguerite ferma tous les cartables et décida qu'elles en avaient assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

- Je connais un jeu mille fois plus amusant.

Elle entra dans la chambre de sa sœur et ouvrit la télé et le X-box.

- Hum, tu es sûre que ta… Wouaaa ! Ma sœur a ce jeu et je la bas tout le temps ! s'exclama Véronica

- Moi aussi. Et je paris que je te bas !

- Ah ouais ? Attends voir. 

C'était un jeu de volley-ball sur plage. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à jouer, ce fut la compétition brute et simple, toutes deux étant complètement absorbées. Elles ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup et là, c'était le moment de prouver, sans trop de violence, qui était la meilleure.

Et comme toutes deux étaient excellentes, la partie dura assez longtemps. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit de Mélissa et leurs pouces et index s'activaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. La concentration sur l'écran était tellement grande qu'une bombe nucléaire aurait pu être lancée à côté d'elles qu'elles ne s'en seraient pas rendues compte… et c'est à peine exagéré !

La partie était censée se terminer à quinze points et Véronica venait d'atteindre le quatorze, un tour après que Marguerite ne l'aie atteint. La fin de la partie approchait, ça se sentait à plein nez et puis…

Mélissa ferma le X-box.

- HÉÉÉÉÉ ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux filles

- Désolée mais c'est le mien. Et puis les enfants commencent à passer le filles, peut-être devriez-vous aller les rejoindre ?

- On va à la fête de Callista et… aah ! Six heures ! On a joué longtemps !!

*-*-*

Marguerite entra dans la maison avec Taylor et Adrienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal transformée en espèce de « discothèque ». Personne ne les remarqua vraiment, la musique étant trop forte.

Ce qui les frappa en premier, ce fut la chaleur torride qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis l'odeur horrible de cigarette et d'alcool. Tous les trois furent pris de l'envie irrésistible de rebrousser chemin et de s'en aller, mais le courant de la foule les en empêcha.

- Adrienne ! cria Marguerite en voyant son amie disparaître sous ses yeux

Il y avait peut-être une centaine de personne et ce n'était pas trop pour la pièce. Mais beaucoup avaient trop bu.

- Marguerite ! fit Taylor en lui empoignant la main

Il l'entraîna plus loin, ils passèrent devant trois/quatre idiots qui buvaient sans relâche, devant une autre bande qui fumait avant d'atterrir dans un coin sauf.

- On s'en va ! déclara Marguerite

- Oui. Mais il faut retrouver Adrienne. On doit se séparer.

- Mais…

- Alors attend-moi ici !

- Non !

Trop tard, Taylor venait de disparaître à son tour.

Apparu quelque seconde plus tard, un visage familier, celui de Ned Malone. Il sembla surpris de voir Marguerite.

- Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Malone

- J'essaie de trouver une sortie.

- C'est là-bas.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas partir sans mes amis.

Malone la regarda bizarrement.

- Hum, commença Marguerite, j'espère que tu n'es pas soul mon cher parce que…

- Non non, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Mais, aurais-tu vu Véronica ou Roxton par hasard ?

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont souls ?

- Non ! Enfin, aucun idée, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mais je les cherche depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et… au fait tu es déguisée en quoi ?

Bien sûr, c'était l'halloween et tous étaient déguisés. Taylor était venu en un espèce de lézard, Adrienne en une sorte de fantôme et elle…

- Je suis une cow-girl, c'est évident il me semble ! Et toi tu… es un cow-boy aussi ?

- Et oui ! Appelez-moi Johnny Ringo. C'est drôle… Véronica et Roxton aussi.

- Ils doivent être en train de fricoter ces deux-là… 

- Ah oui ! J'aurais dû y penser avant.

Malone soupira.

- Il faudrait bien que je me trouve une fille moi aussi, parce que comme ça dans les fêtes, je ne me retrouverais pas toujours tout seul hein ?

Marguerite sourit. Malone avait dit avec tant de sarcasme et tant d'humour à la fois que ne put s'en empêcher.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Adrienne et Taylor flirtent ensemble à longueur de journée. Il n'a l'air de rien, mais quand il décide, Taylor peut impressionner.

- Hum, serais-tu amoureuse de lui ?

- Jamais de la vie !

Soudainement, Véronica émergea de la foule et se retrouva dans la pièce plus calme où ils étaient et qui semblait être une bibliothèque.

- Et bien non, elle ne fricote pas avec Roxton, c'est une première mondiale !

- Très drôle Krux. Non, c'est Alex qui a trop abusé de boisson qui me cour après et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir se coller à moi.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Malone

- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Mais moi je sors d'ici !

- Je te suis, déclara Malone

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Marguerite.

- Je n'abandonne pas Taylor et Adrienne !

- Bon, comme tu veux. Où est Roxton ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Véronica en se mordant la lèvre, je ne peux pas partir sans lui, on s'est perdu de vue.

Malone et Véronica se lançaient de tels regards que même un idiot aurait compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre et pas qu'un peu.

Marguerite en voyant cela fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Véronica faisait avec Roxton ? C'était si évident ! Alors elle aimait les deux ? Ou alors elle jouait le jeu avec Roxton… encore ? Ou elle jouait le jeu avec Malone ? 

Marguerite secoua la tête. Elle devait halluciner. Elle semblait bien plus sérieuse avec Roxton qu'avec tous les autres.

À ce moment là, Taylor et Adrienne entrèrent dans la bibliothèque suivis de Roxton.

- Ah tu es là, fit-il en s'approcha de Véronica, tu vas bien ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Oui, ça va.

- On arrivera jamais à sortir par la porte, remarqua Marguerite, il va falloir sortir par la fenêtre.

- Bonne idée.

Taylor s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il sortit le premier, suivit d'Adrienne, de Roxton et Véronica puis de Marguerite et de Malone.

Roxton et Véronica partirent ensemble, main dans la main et en voyant cela, Marguerite ressentit une sensation désagréable. Un peu comme de la jalousie… Un peu comme si elle enviait Véronica et cela l'agaça au plus haut point.

John était très beau et très séduisant. Et il aimait beaucoup Véronica. Mais depuis cette fois où il avait sauvé la brunette (depuis les deux fois où il l'avait fait), cette dernière avait son odeur, sa texture imprimée dans la peau et bien qu'elle essayât d'y résister du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, bien qu'elle fît tout pour le nier, ce jour-là, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.

Elle le nia, se dit que c'était une illusion. Mais pourtant, on ne peut pas nier ce qu'on ressent réellement. On aime ou non et on ne peut rien y faire. On ne sait pas pourquoi on aime, mais c'est là et c'est tout. Et quand elle le nia, sa tête fut satisfaite et la crut. Mais jamais son cœur.

**Halloween ? Réussi ? Non, monsieur !**

****

Article par Parsefal

On rentre et ça sent l'alcool et la cigarette. Il fait chaud. La musique est trop forte, on ne voit rien, tout est confus et chaotique. Après trois ou quatre verres, on ne se souvient plus du reste de la soirée… Réussi ? Oh non !

Ceux qui était une dizaine à rire chez eux avec de vrais amis, ceux qui ont encore passé l'halloween aux portes et ceux qui ont tout simplement donné des bonbons aux enfants ont dû s'amuser mille fois plus. Pour ma part, cette ambiance de débauche me déplait au plus au point ! Comment peut-on dire que l'on s'est amusé si l'on ne se souvient même plus comment on est atterrit dans notre lit ? Ou pourquoi on pue autant la cigarette ?

Tout est collant, humide, personne n'est vraiment lucide et tout le monde casse tout ! Ensuite une personne ramasse les dégâts de cent autres. 

Évidemment c'est un avis personnel. Mais si vous êtes de ceux qui se sont éveillés avec les vêtements d'un autre, posez-vous des questions !


	6. I'm like a bird

Bouzour !!!

Me revoici, me revoilà et attention je casse la baraque avec des pattes de rats et des baisers empoisonnés !!

Merciii à Kim et Youte !!!

Ah tiens, j'ai un truc à dire :

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Kim, qui est aussi mon idole ;) !!

**Chapitre 6**

Le lundi suivant l'halloween, la classe J-05 commença en biologie avec au menu la dissection d'un rat. Comme ils avaient un cours double, M. Sumerlee avait décidé qu'il fallait enlever la peau du rat avant de sortir ses intestins, c'était plus pratique !

Marguerite et Adrienne étaient pétrifiées. Leur « enlevage de peau » se déroulait très mal et Adrienne avait la peur atroce de couper accidentellement un des membres de son rat. Malgré le fait qu'elles portaient des gants, elles étaient dégoûtées.

- Pourquoi c'est si facile dans les films ?

- Beuuuurk, fut la réponse de Marguerite, ça pue !!

John était absent aujourd'hui et Véronica s'était mis en équipe avec Malone. Et tous deux avaient enlevé la peau en moins de cinq minutes et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. 

- Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Adrienne au comble du désespoir

- Attends, répondit Malone

Il empoigna l'instrument et continua le travail avec Marguerite.

- Euuh, les filles, le bras de votre rat tient très mal on dirait…

- C'est Adrienne qui a faillit le couper. Fait atten… trop tard !

Adrienne poussa un cri de surprise et Véronica éclata de rire. Comme son rire était contagieux, Marguerite et Malone l'imitèrent. Malone avait une patte de rat dans la main. Mais Adrienne était loin de trouver la situation amusante. Elle était blême et recula effrayée.

Malone lança le petit membre et Marguerite l'attrapa, à moitié dégoûtée, à moitié amusée. Elle grimaça en voyant que du liquide s'écoulait du membre et l'envoya vers Véronica, horrifiée. Celle-ci poussa un cri et fit un brusque geste de la main ce qui envoya la patte directement sur… M.Sumerlee. 

Les élèves qui avaient vu le manège éclatèrent de rire et le professeur haussa un sourcil étonné. Dans la poche de son sarrau, se trouvait un membre de rat.

Il se tourna vers les trois coupables.

- D'habitude, je ne donne jamais de retenue mais là…

*-*-*

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye_

_  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
  
Each and every single day I know   
  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
  
And though my love is rare  
  
And though my love is true  
  
Hey I'm just scared  
  
That we may fall through_

**(****Nelly Furtado "I'm like a bird")**

- Agression du professeur avec l'aide d'une patte de rat ?! hurla la surveillante

- Oui madame.

- Mouais, en 15 ans de carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Bon, tous les trois vous avez choisi une heure de travaux communautaires au lieu d'une heure de copiage inutile de papier c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors vous allez faire le tour des poubelles de l'école et les vider là-dedans, expliqua-t-elle en pointant une méga poubelle sur roulettes

Tous les trois se regardèrent dégoûtés avant de se mettre au travail.

Au début la conversation ne fut pas forte forte, Véronica et Marguerite s'accusant mutuellement de leur présence. Mais finalement, quand elles finirent par conclure que c'était la faute à Malone, la situation tourna en blague.

- Hé, fit soudain Malone, j'espère que la compétition de basket-bal s'est bien déroulée !

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que Roxton n'était pas là ! s'exclama Marguerite éclaircit

- Et oui ! Aujourd'hui c'était la compétition contre l'Académie Internationale des Frères de la Bonne Humeur.

- OK ! Mais c'est quoi ce nom !!

- Aucune idée, mais j'espère juste que notre école a gagné.

Marguerite haussa les épaules. Quant à elle, elle s'en fichait bien des équipes sportives de son école. Enfin, pas complètement parce que souvent elle avait à faire des reportages en tant que Parsefal sur les grandes finales mais sinon, elle n'insistait pas trop pour assisté à tous les matchs. 

On entendit soudain des cris provenant du couloir et on sut tout de suite que c'était l'équipe de Basket qui revenait victorieuse. Véronica lâcha la poubelle et partit en flèche laissant Malone et Marguerite seuls

- Il faudra que j'aie féliciter Roxton, fit Ned, mais pour le moment, il est sûrement très occupé…

Marguerite se mit à rire et Malone lui lança un détritus à la figure.

- Hé ! continua-t-elle en riant

- Est-ce que tu ris tout le temps ? demanda son compagnon, Je veux dire, je te lance une patte de rat, tu ris, je te lance un vieux papier en décomposition, tu ris.

Marguerite ne put pas s'arrêter de rire et son ami continua de la bombarder de déchet.

Leur petite querelle finit en véritable guerre de déchets et finalement, Marguerite s'attaqua directement à Ned et ils se battirent doucement quelques secondes avant que Malone ne finisse par plaquer Marguerite contre le mur.

Les rires arrêtèrent sec. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de douleur, mais plutôt de surprise. Ils étaient si proches et si collés. C'était assez bizarre. Et il commençait à faire drôlement chaud dans la pièce…

Malone approcha ses lèvres de celles de Marguerite et l'embrassa doucement et surtout hésitant. Elle y répondit, un peu perdue.

Véronica entra dans la pièce et fit un bond. Marguerite et Ned étaient collés et ils s'embrassaient ! Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu rentrer !

Elle s'absentait deux minutes et cette chipie lui volait son…

Non minute. Ce n'était pas son copain. Elle sortait avec Roxton ! 

Elle sentit un flot d'émotion monter en elle. De la colère, de l'incompréhension et du désespoir. Elle perdait tous ses moyens en les voyant ainsi. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et partit en courant de la pièce, retenant ses larmes qui la menaçaient de la trahir. Son âme criait au désespoir et sa tête plus rationnelle tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. 

Le cœur est simple. Mais ce qui fait que l'amour est compliqué c'est que la tête et l'âme viennent se mêler des affaires du cœur. Si l'âme se contentait d'écouter le cœur et que la tête ne s'occupait que des mathématiques, l'amour ne serait pas compliqué. Tout le monde saurait qu'ils aiment et jamais leurs sentiments ne les mélangeraient. Mais la nature humaine est faite ainsi. On se mêle toujours de ce qui nous ne regarde pas.

Véronica sortit dans le froid de novembre, les joues en feu, le cœur battant. Il pleuvait encore. Sa respiration formait de la buée tellement il faisait froid et elle ne portait que sa jupe et un chandail aux manches courtes. Bien sûr, c'était l'uniforme. 

Elle courut et courut. Le stationnement était grand il faut dire. Elle arriva dans la cour où de grands terrains de football régnaient. Elle était loin d'être épuisée, mais ses jambes et ses cuisses commençaient à rougir et la pluie commençait à vraiment la faire grelotter. 

Elle s'assit un banc et mit ses mains dans son visage. Elle laissa la situation prendre le dessus et éclata en sanglot.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? N'était-elle pas censée être amoureuse de Roxton ? Et elle se mettait dans tous ses états après avoir vu Malone et Marguerite s'embrasser ?! 

Elle essaya d'y voir plus clair. Aimait-elle Roxton ? Oui… enfin. Oui ! Mais il y avait… peut-être que Malone… et puis… John…

La pluie cessa soudain. Véronica releva la tête et se rendit compte que c'était le parapluie de quelqu'un qui la protégeait.

- Ça va ? demanda John, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude

Véronica leva les yeux vers lui et essaya de contenir ses sanglots. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en voyant son regard, ses yeux s'agrandirent. 

Elle recommença à pleurer et se colla contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne posa pas de questions, il ne fit que la consoler par sa présence. Il embrassa son front et Véronica se calma, ses doutes commençant peu à peu à s'envoler. 

Tout bas, elle pensa qu'elle devait être dans ses SPM.

*-*-*

Le baiser qu'échangèrent Ned et Marguerite ne dura que quelques secondes avant que tous deux se rendent compte que c'était stupide et purement physique. 

Ils se laissèrent, n'eurent besoin que d'échanger un simple regard avant de comprendre et d'éclater de rire.

- Wow ! s'exclama Marguerite, C'était assez… 

- Surprenant.

- Oui ! 

Elle se remit à rire.

- Ah voilà, je savais que tu riais tout le temps ! Je te jète une patte de rat, tu ris, je te jète un détritus, tu ris… et je t'embrasse et tu ris ! Euuh… hé ! Je devrais être offusqué là !

*-*-*

Roxton raccompagna Véronica jusque chez elle. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais quand il essaya de comprendre à travers ses sanglots, le seul nom qu'il réussit à entendre fut celui de Marguerite. 

Il hésita avant de renter chez lui. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il se décida et se dirigea vers la maison d'en face.

Il sonna poliment. Ce fut Diane qui vint ouvrir.

- Oh ! John ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci. Et vous ?

- Bien aussi. Alors, que veux-tu ? 

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Marguerite ?

- Ah bien sûr, un instant. 

Diane Krux se retourna et demanda à son mari, Andrew Bayor, d'aller chercher leur fille. Ils étaient mariés, mais n'avaient pas voulu changer de nom de famille. Alors quand ils avaient adopté, ils avaient chacun donner leur nom à une des filles.

Marguerite apparut dans le cadre de porte quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il avant que celle-ci ne l'envoie encore promener, S'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à propos de Véronica.

Elle lui aurait bien claqué la porte au nez mais sa mère semblait insister en arrière.

Elle empoigna son manteau, sortit et suivit John jusqu'au parc, le soleil revenant peu à peu et un arc-en-ciel naissant au travers des nuages. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Malone et toi en retenue quand elle m'a quitté et je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs sur le terrain de foot cinq minutes après.

- Je… quoi ? 

- Je t'en pris Marguerite, ne joue pas l'innocente. Je hais la voir comme ça et tout ce que j'ai réussi à discerner dans ses pleurs, c'était ton nom.

- Whoa, c'était si terrible ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Marguerite ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit gifler une fois de plus son voisin.

Mais elle y réfléchit par deux fois. Véronica avait dû les voir, elle et Malone s'embrasser et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait…

Pauvre Roxton. 

Et si elle disait la vérité, Véronica auraient de gros problèmes. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Marguerite décida de couvrir ses arrières. 

- Bon, j'avoue, c'est de ma faute.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ne se dit pas à voix haute chez les filles. 

- Non tu mens. Je connais Véronica, elle ne pleure pas pour ce genre de choses. Marguerite ! Elle était sous la pluie, grelottante, rouge et désemparée.

- … Elle doit être dans ses SPM. Ça arrive parfois qu'on devienne folle à cause ça ! Bon maintenant si tu…

- Marguerite !

- Non John, ce qui s'est passé ne te regarde pas et si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, règle ça avec Véronica.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir mais s'arrêta après avoir fait quelques pas.

- Tu avais raison, avoua-t-elle

- Quoi ?

- Je suis fâchée ! déclara-t-elle en se retournant

Elle était troublée, confuse et Roxton ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Je te connais depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes Roxton ! Je me souviens de moi à cinq ans, courant dans la rue pour aller te rejoindre dans ta maison dans ton arbre. Je me souviens de toutes ces batailles qu'on a disputées dans la boue, et de comment tu étais. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'amis vraiment communs. Je sais que Malone est ton ami d'enfance mais je commence à bien le connaître que cette année. Et je suis fâchée parce que je te connais très bien et que lorsque tu es avec tes amis… tu n'es plus toi-même ! Tu es quelqu'un d'autre prêt à les suivre comme un mouton. Et le bon vieux Roxton, je l'ai perdu lorsqu'on est rentré à Melody Sanford. Jamais un regard, jamais un sourire, jamais un bonjour. Tout pour suivre les traces de ton frère. Et je suis fâchée. Bien sûr, j'ai appris à passer par-dessus. Mais maintenant, je te vois agir avec Véronica. Et là, pour la première depuis des années je… tu es vrai. Mais il a fallu quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine pour te retrouver alors que moi… Enfin, c'est pas grave on ne parle pas de moi mais…

Elle s'arrêta, avec un sentiment bizarre. Après des années, le paquet sortait enfin. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune expression dans le visage qui démontrait qu'elle était troublée.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, recommença-t-elle, mais terriblement en colère de voir que tu m'as complètement délaissé dès qu'on a terminé l'école primaire. C'est loin. Mais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou si tu ne m'aimais pas tu aurais pu le dire ! Tu es bien resté proche de Ned non ?

John ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Il était totalement bouche-bée. Elle le regarda tristement, secoua la tête et retourna dans la direction de sa maison.

Et depuis des années elle avait oublié Roxton. C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Vraiment. Peu à peu, ils se redécouvraient et toujours dans des situations assez bizarres. Un peu plus et ils se seraient vouvoyé. 

Et aucun des deux n'avaient l'impression d'avoir passé leur enfance ensemble. Bien sûr, ils s'en souvenaient mais c'était comme avoir lu un livre. Ce n'était plus réel, ils avaient trop changé. Et leurs sentiments aussi…

«-Dans les films, c'est facile de voir les personnages agir en amour. Ils surmontent toujours quelques épreuves et ils finissent heureux. Hourra !

Mais dans la vraie vie, c'est compliqué. Quand on aime, on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Et bien souvent on a très peur d'être avec celle ou celui qu'on aime réellement. Il peut être notre voisin, notre ami ou un simple inconnu qui est dans votre autobus, cet individu vous fait beaucoup d'effet. Et vous n'aimez pas cet effet ! En tout cas, c'est mon cas.

M'engager réellement à mon âge ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'on a la maturité ? Je ne suis pas sûr(e). À notre âge, ce qui est en jeu c'est surtout l'image et tous ces stupides jeux sexuels. Parce que la télévision nous influence beaucoup, on pense que c'est rose et beau l'amour. Oui, c'est vrai, il y a des facettes extraordinairement belles et précieuses . Mais ça peut devenir très dangereux si on ne fait pas attention.

Dangereux pour le cœur qui peut souffrir énormément, pour l'esprit qui risque de devenir méfiant et pour le corps qui peut tomber malade… ou enceinte !-»

**Mallo67**

****

**_REviEwS !!! ;) !!! _**


	7. Faint

Kikou !

Salut toutes vous !!! Voici en primeur le chapitre 7 avec +++++ d'action au prochain !! Mwahahaha ! Je prévois une confrontation ;) !!

Bon bien :

C'est pour Youte ce chapitre ci !!

**Chapitre 7**

On agrippa Marguerite et la sépara de Malone. Véronica criait la sorcellerie, et Roxton, Malone et le public l'imitèrent. Elle fut attachée à un bûcher. 

- Marguerite !

Et les flammes dansaient lui donnant toujours plus de fièvre, essayant de la brûler.

- Marguerite !

Et les liens étaient trop serrés et les rires trop forts résonnaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement.

- MARGUERITE ! ARRÊTE DE CRIER, JE VEUX DORMIR !

La brunette s'éveilla en sursaut, sa sœur à deux pouces d'elle et la secouant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pas de Malone, ni de Véronica ou de Roxton. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était une sœur en colère et Dieu merci, pas de bûcher.

- À quoi tu rêvais ! On aurait dit qu'on te brûlait vive.

- C'est à peu près ce qui se passait, oui.

- Ouais, bien moi, j'ai envie de continuer de faire de BEAUX rêves. Alors à ton prochain cauchemar, reste silencieuse !

- Merci Mélissa pour ton dévouement sans bornes pour ta petite sœur.

- Mais de rien.

Sa sœur sortit de sa chambre pour retourner dans la sienne.

Mais Marguerite ne se rendormit pas. Elle se leva, alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et s'assit sur le toit en pente où débouchait sa fenêtre. Elle le faisait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait six ans et qu'Adrienne lui avait dit que les étoiles étaient nos anges gardiens. 

Bien sûr, maintenant elle n'y croyait plus, mais c'était devenu une habitude après chaque cauchemar de sortir dehors.

*-*-*

Le directeur adjoint donnait son discours assommant depuis plus de dix-sept minutes selon la montre de Jack et il disait que tous les élèves passeraient par le bureau de l'orienteuse pour avoir une idée sur leur métier d'avenir et bla bla bla. 

Durant la semaine ils y seraient appelés par classe et par ordre alphabétique. Et, le directeur ne leur avait pas dit, mais l'orienteuse avait été Psychologue en premier et on lui avait demandé de surveiller certains élèves en particuliers étant plus « faiseurs de troubles ». Et de fouiller pour savoir quelles étaient les personnes qui correspondaient le plus à Parsefal, Artémis et Tribune.

Marguerite fut appelée en premier le jeudi.

Elle entra dans le bureau de la jeune femme assez méfiante et s'assit. 

- Bonjour, dit la femme, Je m'appelle Sylvie.

- Bonjour, répondit brièvement Marguerite

- Alors, vous êtes Marguerite Krux ?

- Vous êtes perspicace, qui vous l'a dit ?

- Mon petit doigt, répondit la psychologue en jouant le jeu de Marguerite, alors… je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot.

- C'est bien.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ?

- Non. 

- Vraiment aucune ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que tout vous intéresse ou parce que rien ne vous intéresse ?

- … Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est comme me demander pourquoi j'aime une pomme ! Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Sylvie sourit.

- Non mais il y a bien des choses qui vous intéresse. Vous préférez rester assise dans un bureau, être au plein air ou avoir plus de contacts humains ?

- Peu importe tant que je fais ce que j'aime !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous aimez ? Quelles sont vos matières préférées ?

- … La géographie, les matières de langues et l'histoire.

L'orienteuse prit quelques notes et releva la tête.

- Vous avez des rêves ? Je veux dire, des rêves que vous savez durs à réaliser mais qui vous tenaillent ?

- Je vis sur terre Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas besoin de rêves fous.

- Tout le monde à des rêves fous.

- Et bien je ne suis pas tout le monde.

Sylvie déposa son crayon et regarda Marguerite dans les yeux, cherchant à capter son attention.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance.

- Non.

- Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? 

- Non.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous soutirer des secrets ni non plus pour les dévoiler à qui que ce soit.  Je suis là pour vous guider, pour vous mener là où vous serez bien. 

Marguerite la prit en considération quelques instants.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Je rêve de… de…

Elle s'arrêta et Sylvie fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux… je voudrais…

Marguerite commença à s'agiter et à serrer très fort son chandail. Sylvie ne l'interrompit pas.

- J'aimerais… revoir… enfin, connaître mes vrais parents. Et je voudrais… savoir pourquoi ils m'ont abandonnée.

- Abandonnée ? C'est un très grand mot. 

- Ils n'ont pas voulu de moi ! Pourquoi m'auraient-ils mit en adoption sinon ?

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils avaient peur que vous ne soyez pas heureuse avec eux et qu'ils ont préféré vous donner une vraie famille aimante et un vrai bonheur ? Parce que vous êtes heureuse avec votre famille ?

- Oui, oui très.

- Supposons que votre mère a eu peur de vous avoir, a eu peur d'être une mauvaise mère, qu'elle aie eu peur pour vous ? Elle voulait être sûr que vous soyez dans une famille qui vous aimerais sans condition, sans peur, sans limite.

- C'est donc parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

- Une femme aime toujours son enfant. 

- Non, non, parce qu'elle ne m'aurait pas abandonnée sinon.

- Et si elle n'avait pas eu les moyens de vous élever ? Je crois que si vous voulez vous trouver, il va falloir reconstituer votre passé parce sinon, il vous sera dur de trouver votre voie…

Marguerite haussa les épaules et regarda au loin.

- Vous devriez parler à votre sœur, parce qu'elle a exactement les mêmes doutes que vous.

Marguerite ne répondit pas.

Et oui, elle savait que la discussion tournerait autour de ça. Elle était censée parler d'avenir non ? Mais non, les gens sortait toujours la même phrase : renouer avec son passé pour avoir un avenir. Et ils sortaient de grands mots, de grandes phrases et bla, bla, bla.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal vis-à-vis sa condition. Même qu'elle le prenait très bien. Ses vrais parents étaient Andrew et Diane, voilà. Ses parents biologiques n'avaient pas voulu d'elle mais d'autres parents l'aimaient plus que n'importe lequel de ses géniteurs l'auraient fait. Et c'était tant mieux ! Mais… elle aurait tout de même voulu en avoir le cœur net !

*-*-*

Le vendredi soir, comme c'était devenu une sorte de tradition, Véronica et Marguerite durent se rencontrer pour le projet d'économie et ce vendredi-là, chez les Layton. Mais cette fois-ci, le projet fut accompli rapidement et sans anicroche, avec de brèves phrases mais des intonations qui en disaient long. 

Elles se dépêchèrent à finir et se lancèrent sur le X-box, prêtes pour le combat habituel pour savoir qui était la plus forte et également pour les dix milles revanches qui suivraient. 

Mais cette fois-ci, Véronica était en rogne et à aucun jeu elle ne se laissa vaincre. Les jeux de combats, de courses d'autos, de figures de skate et même les jeux tels Mario Party ne semblaient plus avoir de secrets pour elle… Et la manette semblait sur le point de tomber en décomposition. 

Marguerite n'en put plus et elle ferma brusquement la console de jeu.

- Bon ! Ça suffit ! Je sais que tu m'as vu embrasser Malone et que tu es extrêmement en colère ! Et j'en ai assez ! Si tu as des problèmes avec Roxton ou si tu préfères Malone, tant mieux ! Mais ne viens pas te défouler sur moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh ne joues pas l'innocente ! J'ai eu droit au discours de M. Roxton tu sauras ! Et toute la semaine à tes regards noirs !! 

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Justement ! Moi et Malone, on ne sort pas ensemble et on ne s'aime pas ! Toi par contre, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu es avec ce grand nigaud de Roxton, tu es complètement folle de Malone !

- Tu parles de ce que tu ne sais même pas ! Et oui, je vous ai vus vous embrasser ! Mais alors, pourquoi l'embrassais-tu si tu ne l'aime pas ?! Hein ?

- C'est… 

- Et puis, qui es-tu pour me juger ainsi ?! Tu ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de Malone ! Oh ! Mais j'oubliais que Madame avais beaucoup d'expérience en amour, parce qu'elle a éprouvé le grand amour pour Jack ! Pfff ! Tout le monde sait que tu avais quelque chose à lui…

Marguerite l'interrompit en la giflant, rageuse. 

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé avec Jack d'accord ! 

- Et toi, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec qui que ce soit ! 

- Mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Tu es partie en courant sous la pluie en nous voyant ! Et tu pleurais selon les dires de ton soi-disant amoureux et…

- Arrête ! 

Toutes deux avaient les yeux brillants de colère et luisants de larmes. Elles avaient juste envie de se frapper et même de mordre, leurs corps tremblants sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la haine.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça ! Tu n'as strictement rien à m'apprendre ! continua la blonde, les dents serrées, Si j'ai la réputation d'être une allumeuse, alors toi tu as celle d'être une profiteuse.

- PROFITEUSE !? QUOI !? Je-ne-suis-pas-une-profiteuse ! Ose le répéter !

- Mais, si tu embrasses Malone sans l'aimer, c'est que tu PROFITES de lui ! Et, ne le nies pas, tu sortais avec jack pour…

- Je l'aimais !

Véronica arrêta son discours brutalement, surprise. Son expression changea radicalement en voyant l'unique larme glisser gracieusement sur la joue de Marguerite.

Elle les retenait toutes mais une à une, elles se jetaient de ses yeux, s'amusant à la trahir.

- C'est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé comme ça tu m'entends ! De tout mon cœur, de tout mon âme, de toute ma force ! Mais il a couché avec ma sœur !

En disant ces dernières paroles, la voix de la brune s'était complètement détruite et ses barrières avaient vacillé. 

L'autre fille fut tout d'abord frappée par cette déclaration. Elle resta de glace un instant avant de soupirer et de s'approcher de Marguerite, tranquillement. Toutes deux s'assirent sur le lit et même chez Véronica, des larmes naquirent à cause des restants de rage, de la honte grandissante et de la vérité sur Roxton et Malone qui la frappait… et sur Jack aussi !

Elles prirent le temps de se calmer, de décompresser et surtout, de réfléchir. À bien y penser, toutes deux avaient raison dans un sens. Marguerite n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Véronica et Véronica n'avait pas à accuser Marguerite à tort et à travers.

- Comment as-tu fait pour lui pardonner ?! C'est horrible ! Et puis, ils sont si jeunes tous les deux !

- J'ai voulu le tuer. Ma sœur aussi. J'ai pleuré des jours je crois. Enfin, en cachette, j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour le montrer. 

Elle hésita à continuer, réalisant qu'elle parlait à une presque inconnue… Véronica le remarqua et lui sourit faiblement.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en ajouter. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien.

- Pourtant… il est venu me voir. Et il m'a parlé longtemps. Il n'avait pas d'excuse. Mais il a parlé, il s'est excusé sans exiger mon pardon. Et il a tellement parlé… il a même réussi à me faire rire ! Il est incroyable quand il veut. Mais, même si je lui ai pardonné, je ne l'ai jamais plus aimé de la même façon. 

- Et ta sœur ?

- Ah non ! Je lui en veux encore !

Toutes deux partirent à rire et eurent du mal à s'arrêter, étant trop épuisées.

- Ça ne règle pas mon problème pourtant, souffla Véronica pour elle-même

- Qui est ?

- Je ne sais plus. J'aime Roxton… enfin, je crois ! Et, c'est exactement la même chose pour Malone ! Et j'ai réagi tellement fort l'autre fois que je commence à croire que…

Elle se remit à pleurer doucement, riant nerveusement en même tant. Marguerite rit doucement.

- Oh t'en fais pas, tu dois être dans tes SPM.

- C'est ce que je me dis depuis deux semaines !

Toutes deux éclatèrent encore de rire et tombèrent de fatigue.

*-*-*

Finn s'éveilla tout doucement ce matin-là. Elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur de la soirée et se demandait même si elle était rentrée. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de merveille. Au paysage coloré de brun, un peu de vie s'ajoutait avec de gros flocons qui tombaient sur le sol. Noël approchait ! En fait oui, Noël approchait si on était le douze décembre !

Elle eut un large sourire et couru dans la chambre de sa sœur pour l'avertir. Mais en ouvrant la porte, elle eut la surprise de sa vie ! Marguerite Krux, alias Parsefal, et sa sœur s'étaient endormies dans la chambre, tout habillées !! Elles avaient l'air de deux bébés qui venaient de passer une longue nuit après une dure journée !

Finn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son idole, Parsefal, et la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, sa sœur, étaient devenues tellement amies qu'elles étaient allées dormir l'une chez l'autre.

On aurait dit deux anges tombés du ciel après une longue guerre contre le mal et qu'une fois triomphantes, elles avaient décidé de prendre le repos éternel. Bon enfin, c'est ce que voyait Finn derrière ses yeux stupéfiés. 

La fille se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre, repéra son appareil photo, l'empoigna, et immortalisa ce moment.

Elle devait rêver ! Les deux personnes qu'elle admirait le plus avaient finalement pactisées ! Ah oui, elle rêvait à coup sûr !

*-*-*

So I let go

  
Watching you

  
Turn your back like you always do

  
Face away and pretend that I'm not 

  
But I'll be here

  
' cause you're all I got

**(Linkin Park, "Faint")******

C'était le lundi. Marguerite et Véronica étaient assises ensemble sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, avec Adrienne. Cette dernière était légèrement réticente à parler à Véronica, mais elle faisait confiance à Marguerite, alors elle essayait de trouver du bien en Véronica.

Au loin, Danielle et Callista les observaient avec un regard de dégoût. Elles s'approchèrent lentement et regardèrent Véronica.

- Véronica, nous comprenons que tu as un travail à faire avec cette chose, mais ce serait bien si tu passais du temps avec nous ! Et c'est mauvais pour notre image !

Marguerite soupira et haussa un sourcil. Adrienne grinça des dents et se retint pour ne rien dire.

Derrière, Roxton s'arrêta.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Johnny, ta petite amie refuse de passer du temps avec nous ! Et elle reste avec ces espèces de…

- Oh la ferme ! s'exclama Adrienne

Véronica descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et fit un regard désolé à Marguerite. Puis elle se tourna vers Danielle.

- Ouais, la ferme ! Non mais t'as vu comment tu parles !

- Tu es de leur côté ! se scandalisa Callista

- Quel côté ? Avez-vous vu de quoi vous parliez !?

- Allons, ne nous chicanons pas pour des choses si ridicules, coupa Danielle sentant que les regards se tournaient vers eux

- Euh Danielle, commença Roxton, c'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelles. 

- Oui mais, maintenant c'est l'heure d'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces deux idiotes continuent encore.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alex et Malone, qui semblaient franchement épuisé d'entendre les babillages prétentieux de l'autre garçon, entrèrent en jeu.

- Désolé mes chéries, interrompit Alex en regardant Adrienne et Marguerite, mais je vous emprunte ces gens plus importants, merci.

Et il partit en traînant sa bande de moutons.

Marguerite soupira.

- Et comme je suis étonnée !

- Et moi donc ! renchérit Adrienne

Plus loin, Véronica suivit avec colère le reste de la bande. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent !?

- Mais vous avez tous oublié ou quoi ! s'exclama Danielle

- Oublié quoi ?!

- Le plan Arachno127 !

- Oh pitié ! Vous n'avez pas pris ça au sérieux ! se découragea Malone

Alex sortit de son sac une boite transparente, remplie d'araignée et Callista l'imita en sortant de son sac un code de cadenas. 

- Non ! Non, je refuse ! protesta Roxton

- Moi aussi ! dirent en chœur Véronica et Malone

- Et bien, tant pis pour vous ! Cette fille me tombe sur les nerfs depuis que j'ai mis le pied dans cette école et sur les vôtres aussi, je le sais ! 

- Oui mais…

- C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas elle Parsefal !

- Voyons donc ! 

- Enfin bref ! Je vais mettre ces araignées dans son casier que vous le vouliez ou non !

*-*-*

Adrienne marchait avec Marguerite en direction du casier de la brunette quand elle fonça durement dans un garçon bien bâtit. Elle releva la tête et ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur Roxton.

- Bon, encore toi ! soupira Marguerite

- Marguerite, tu ne dois…

- Oh non, je t'en pris, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre ! Ton silence me comblait bien !

- Mais tu…

- Oui, oui. Au revoir.

Sans rien vouloir entendre, elle continua son chemin vers sa case et Adrienne s'interposa entre elle et Roxton.

- Mais je…

- Oh tais-toi ! continua Marguerite en déverrouillant son casier

- Non !

Quand elle ouvrit son casier et qu'elle posa son regard sur ses livres, elle ouvrit de grands yeux d'horreur. Elle recula et sentit trois araignées lui tomber dessus.

- Haaaaaaaaaa !

Frénétiquement, elle essaya de se les enlever et Adrienne recula en poussant le cri le plus aigu qu'on ait pu entendre dans cette école.

Les élèves autour du casier s'écartèrent, alarmés et effrayés. Le casier de l'adolescente était rempli des plus horribles, des plus grosses et des plus monstrueuses araignées qu'on put trouver dans toute la ville. Et pardessus tout, elles étaient nombreuses ! Une fois que Marguerite fut assez loin de son casier et qu'elle fut sûre de ne plus avoir d'arachnides sur elle, elle leva les yeux vers Roxton, comprenant qu'il avait essayé de l'avertir.

Taylor accouru et en ramassa une. 

- Voilà qui est fort intéressant.

- Enlève ça de ma vue, Taylor.

- Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

- Non. Mais ces bestioles vont se répandre un peu partout.

- Mais moi je les trouve très appétissantes ! blagua-t-il

- Oh ferme-la !

Danielle s'approcha et sourit vicieusement. 

- Bien joué Johnny, murmura-t-elle en s'assurant que Marguerite l'entende

Cette fois, ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Son visage se crispa de dégoût et d'incompréhension. Et de douleur surtout. Oui, c'était terriblement blessant et atrocement désagréable. 

John ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Marguerite le bouscula et s'enfuit, les yeux scintillants, complètement humiliée. Et c'était tellement une douleur étrange. Elle avait mal comme si elle se sentait trahie. Pourtant, elle n'avait demandé à Roxton et il ne s'était rien passé entre eux… non ?  

**C'est dégoûtant et on aime les écraser…**

****

Par Parsefal

C'est dégoûtant et rapide. Quand on le voit, on a juste envie de s'enfuir… ou de l'écraser, tout dépendant ! C'est vicieux, c'est écœurant, ça agit en silence et ça tisse des pièges pour mieux avoir ses victimes.

C'est loin d'être beau et aimable et peu de gens les aiment ! Je pourrais qualifier cette chose par « détestable ». On essaie parfois de nous apprendre à ne pas en avoir peur et à faire confiance, mais dès qu'on a le dos tourné, ça mord. Selon les enquêtes, plusieurs témoins pourraient donner des preuves.

Faites attention, vraiment !

_Hum, de quoi je parle ? Des araignées ? Ah oui, peut-être. Mais je parlais plutôt de John Roxton_


	8. White Flag

Hello à toutes !!

Ouf ! Voilà mon chapitre 8 mais je vous avertis, hum, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort…. Mwouahahaha ! Il fallait que j'expulse les idées sataniques de mon cerveau et voilà, je les ai mises sur papier ! Alors je fais un **avertissement** TRÈS sérieux. Si vous croyez faire une crise cardiaque en lisant une relation Véronica et Roxton plus approfondie (quand même, il n'y a rien d'érotique là mais…) ne lisez pas !

Je ne suis pas responsable des blessures, des maladies mentales ou des traumatismes profonds causés par ce chapitre. (J'exagère un peu beaucoup mais enfin bref, il faut bien, je crois que j'ai traumatisée Kim et je ne veux pas être poursuivie lolllll !)

J'aurais bien dédicacé ce chapitre à Isa ou à Torry… mais comme j'ai dis, j'ai peur que vous le preniez mal !

**Chapitre 8**

Adrienne et Taylor craignaient le pire dans les jours qui suivaient. Marguerite s'était « contenue » dans son article pour ne pas exploser mais sincèrement, il y avait trop de choses menant à elle.

Mais personne ne fit le lien. Tous les élèves du collège savaient que Parsefal avait une dent contre les ISDA et ils se dirent qu'elle devait simplement trouver John ridicule d'avoir agi ainsi. Évidemment, beaucoup d'élèves commençaient à trouver que les six populaires craignaient ! Ils étaient assez nuls d'avoir mis des araignées dans le casier d'une inconnue juste pour le plaisir !

Danielle avait alors publié un message vraiment horrible sur le site qui se lisait comme cela :

« Chers élèves, 

Ici Danielle Foy, votre majorette favorite. Je sais ce que vous pensez tous. Oui, nous avons osé mettre des araignées dans le casier de quelqu'un. Mais nous n'avons pas choisi une personne au hasard. Et ce n'est pas avec plaisir que nous l'avons fait. Mais parfois, quand la vengeance nous tenaille horriblement à un point que nous risquons de commettre un meurtre, comprenez que les araignées sont comme un cadeau.

Je vous laisse en déduire que ce que nous a fait Marguerite Krux est assez terrible. 

Avec toutes mes sympathies les plus sincères,

Danielle »

Bien sûr, on y retrouvait trois fautes par mot, mais les élèves se mirent à tourner leurs idées de côté et à accuser Marguerite… jusqu'à ce que Tribune traite Danielle de « garce avec la moitié d'un cerveau d'une demi-portion maléfique. »

Finalement, la majorité des élèves décidèrent de ne plus prendre de parti et le 19 décembre, dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de Noël et dernier examen d'étape, tous avaient presque oublié l'incident. Presque.

C'était trois minutes avant le dernier examen avant Noël et il manquait trois personnes dans la salle. Et Marguerite était assez inquiète vu que c'étaient Jack, Mélissa et Thomas qui manquaient à l'appel. Ceux-ci étaient sûrement en tain de faire un mauvais coup et Marguerite n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Ils se présentèrent tout de même à l'heure et firent le contrôle comme tout le monde, mais Marguerite savait qu'ils avaient fait un vilain tour.

Bref, quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves sortirent en courant de leur pièce, empoignèrent le strict minimum en trente seconde et sortirent de l'école, libérés et finalement en vie après leur dure épreuve. Ils avaient devant eux, deux semaines de pleins congés.

Ah ! Bonheur !

Quand elle descendit de l'autobus, Marguerite fut rejoint par Roxton. Tout d'abord, elle accéléra le pas, mais le temps froid et le manteau qu'elle portait ainsi que les bottes à talons hauts ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. 

Roxton quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir froid avec ses espadrilles et son léger coat. Il empêcha Marguerite d'aller plus loin.  

- Marguerite, attends, il faut qu'on discute.

- Oui et bien, tu vois, j'aimerais passer un beau Noël, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle essaya de se défaire de Roxton mais il l'attrapa par le bras et se mit face à elle.

- Je n'ai pas mis ces araignées dans ton casier, Marguerite. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai essayé d'empêcher Danielle, Callista et Alex de le faire mais…

- C'était donc ça qui urgeait tant. Quand ils sont venus chercher Véronica.

- Oui, mais moi, Malone et Véronica ne voulions pas…

- Ah oui, je vois. Vous étiez trois et vous n'avez pas réussi à rien faire ?!

- Nous… 

Marguerite roula des yeux et s'en alla, se fichant pas mal de ce que Roxton avait à lui dire, parce que de toutes façons, elle ne le croirait pas.

Roxton, lui, se sentait encore brisé. En voyant sa belle voisine lui tourner le dos, il ressentait beaucoup de peine. Il était fâché contre elle de le croire coupable… et en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il était un peu coupable… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher le plan Arachno.

Et puis en plus, ce Parsefal s'en était pris à lui ! S'il le trouvait, il se jurait de l'écraser !

*-*-*

Le début des vacances se déroula assez bien. Marguerite passa la plupart de son temps avec Adrienne et Taylor. Mais le 24 au soir arriva très rapidement.

Marguerite avait toujours aimé Noël. Il y avait toujours eu une ambiance qui lui rappelait ces années où elle était une enfant, innocente. Parfois, elle aurait parfois aimé retourner à cette époque.

Elle était à sa fenêtre et regarda les Roxton sortir de leur maison et se préparer à aller à leur fête de famille, comme à chaque année. 

Quand elle vit John sortir, elle eut un pincement au cœur. En fait, c'était plutôt son cœur qui accéléra, mais elle le nia. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, parce qu'en réalité, elle passait son temps à être en colère après John… 

William leva la tête et aperçut la voisine les regarder. Il donna un petit coup sur le bras de son frère pour attirer son attention et celui-ci tourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre.

- Tu as une admiratrice ! se moqua Will

- Oh non…

Comme pour approuver ses dires, Marguerite fronça les sourcils et baissa le store. William eut un petit rire.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? 

- C'est pas de tes oignons.

- Oh, comme c'est triste ! Le petit Johnny-chou ne parle plus avec la fille avec qui il prenait son bain !

- Oh, j'avais deux ans, ça suffit avec cette histoire !

- Il ne faudrait pas que cette photo soit publiée sur Les dessous du collège Mélodie Sanford.

- Oh si tu fais ça je te tue !

Marguerite se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme à toutes les années, ses parents s'en allaient dans une fête avec leurs amis. Ils fêtaient Noël avec leurs filles et la famille le 25, toute la journée et fêtaient également le Jour de l'An. 

Et cette année, ils feraient la même chose et laisseraient leurs filles à la maison. Mais Diane et Andrew se sentaient un peu coupable de partir, Mélissa ayant attrapé une grosse grippe et étant couchée au lit.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Diane à Marguerite avant de partir

- Oui, oui. Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle.

- D'accord. Bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi.

Marguerite mit un plat au micro-onde (merveilleuse invention dans son cas !) et s'écrasa devant la télévision.

Après avoir soupé et tout rangé, elle entendit sa sœur tousser dans sa chambre. Elle monta et ouvrit lentement la porte. Mélissa respirait difficilement et toussait beaucoup. Elle gémit en recevant la lumière du corridor dans le visage et se retourna dans son lit.

- Mel, ça va ?

- J'ai froid, répondit sa sœur, ferme la fenêtre.

- Tu sais ce que maman a dit, Mel. Si je fais ça, tu vas devenir une couveuse à microbes. Et elle n'est presque pas ouverte.

Sa sœur gémit de nouveau et Marguerite s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur son front brûlant et grimaça.

Sa sœur sembla se détendre et elle ouvrit de grands yeux vitreux vers Marguerite.

- Marge… Je… Je suis terriblement désolée. 

Marguerite ne répondit rien.

- J'ai agit comme une imbécile. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs, mais cette fois, ça été vraiment pire. Je ne croyais pas que c'était sérieux entre vous deux. Je savais que ça allait te blesser, mais jamais à ce point. Je croyais que tu jouais avec lui que tu…

- Tu as tout même agit pour me blesser, avoue.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je m'excuse.

Marguerite prit une inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te pardonner un jour. Mais je t'aime comme une sœur quand même.

- C'est un début.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. La brunette fit un sourire à sa sœur et descendit répondre. Devant la porte, se tenaient Taylor et Adrienne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, Entrez, entrez voyons.

Adrienne se mordit la lèvre une fois à l'intérieur.

- Ils étaient tous souls (elle parlait de sa famille), alors je me suis éclipsée chez Taylor. On ne voulait pas passer le réveillon du soir de Noël seuls alors…

- Oh, vous en faites pas, si on veille assez tard, on verra sûrement le père Noël. Allez, venez vous installer avec moi.

Quand Diane Krux et Andrew Bayor rentrèrent ce soir-là, ils trouvèrent Marguerite, Adrienne et Taylor étendus et endormis devant le feu. Et sur une petite table, il y a avait des miettes de biscuits au chocolat et un verre de lait à moitié de vide…

*-*-*

Marguerite roula des yeux en entendant ses oncles et tantes partir à rire.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, on rigolait en mettant ces biscuits là ! C'est nous qui les avons mangés.

- Ce n'est pas grave Chérie, renchérit son père, moi aussi je crois encore au Père Noël.

- Ben voyons, ce n'est qu'une invention de Coke !

- Ne le dis pas trop fort, tu as encore des cousins et cousines qui y croient…

- On veut les cadeaux !

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par quatre petites voix qui tournaient autour de la table depuis plus de trente minutes.

Mel se tourna vers sa sœur.

- J'espère qu'on était pas aussi pourries gâtées à cet âge !

- Oh, oui, vous l'étiez et même pire ! Interrompit leur mère, Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous avez encore des cadeaux cette année !

Mel sourit de toutes ses dents et fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur. L'avantage d'être encore jeune !

*-*-*

John et Véronica étaient seuls chez la jeune fille. Pour toute la soirée. Et probablement, pour toute la journée du lendemain. Et ils avaient seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. Pas vraiment moyen de se demander ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire…

Ils étaient étendus, l'un pardessus l'autre. Et ils s'embrassaient, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait. 

Lorsque Véronica sentit la main de Roxton sous son chandail, elle se demandait si ce qu'elle faisait était raisonnable. Ce n'était pas désagréable, non, loin de là. Et elle n'avait ni peur de tomber enceinte ou de contracter une maladie quelconque s'ils passaient à l'acte. Mais est-ce qu'elle allait le regretter si elle acceptait ?

Oui. Parce qu'elle pensait à un autre. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, mais son esprit, son cœur et son âme lui criaient d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir. Même sa raison se joignait à eux. Son corps par contre…

Roxton, lui, pensait également à une autre. Oui, bien sûr que Véronica était très belle et très attirante, mais il lui semblait que les sentiments qu'il avait cru éprouver pour elle s'étaient envolés. Ah oui, il était un garçon, est-ce que c'était le moment de se poser cette question ?

Bien sûr ! S'il passait à l'acte, il se sentirait effroyablement coupable. Il aurait l'impression d'avoir profité de Véronica… même s'il en avait terriblement envie !

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent au même moment et se décollèrent un peu. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et sourirent. 

- Ce n'est pas le moment, murmura Véronica

- Tu as raison.

Non. Ils se disaient souvent qu'ils s'aimaient mais n'étaient même pas sûr si c'était vrai… alors aller plus loin était une très mauvaise idée…

*-*-*

Finn sortit de la voiture et attendit que ses parents fassent de même avant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle voulut aller montrer à sa sœur ce qu'elle avait trouvé au chalet, sûre qu'en ce jour du 5 janvier à midi moins le quart, sa sœur serait éveillée. Mais dès qu'ouvrit la porte, son sang se figea et elle la referma immédiatement.

- Oh! mon Dieu. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Abigaïl

- Non, non rien maman. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Tu as peut-être attrapé une grippe.

- Ça va.

- Euh, Véronica est dans sa chambre ?

- Oui, elle dort.

- Encore ? Je vais aller la…

- Non, non maman, je vais le faire ne t'en fais pas. 

- D'accord.

Abigaïl s'éloigna de la pièce et Finn y entra, prenant soin de barrer la porte derrière elle. En colère, elle se jeta sur le lit et fit tomber le garçon qui était avec sa sœur.

- Finn ! cria Véronica, Tu es…

- Chut ! Les parents sont rentrés.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon, qui se trouvait à être John Roxton.

- Sors par la fenêtre, conseilla-t-elle

Véronica se leva et embrassa Roxton avant qu'il ne sorte, ne prenant pas la chance de parler risquant d'être découvert.

Lorsqu'il fut plus loin, Finn dévisagea sa sœur.

- Tu as couché avec, avoue !

- Non.

- Bien oui, comme si je te croyais. Tu dormais avec ! Dans le même lit !

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis toute habillé ! Et lui aussi l'était !

Finn eut un air peu convaincu et pointa le soutien-gorge sur le sol.

- Oui, bon, d'accord. Mais 1, ce n'est pas de tes oignons et 2, je suis encore vierge si ça peut te rassurer !

Finn eut une grimace.

- C'est dégoûtant !

- Quoi ?

- Je me fiche que tu couches avec un garçon, mais si j'avais su que je te retrouvais au lit un jour, j'aurais cru que j'y trouverais Malone !

- Comment tu… tu as lu mon journal !

- Oui et heureusement parce que tu es écœurante !

Véronica se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Elle se rassit sur le lit et Finn fit de même. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir dit une chose comme celle-là… ce n'était pas de ses oignons après tout.

- Désolée, j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile…

Véronica haussa les épaules.

- Sinon, continua Finn, c'était bien ?

L'aînée releva la tête en souriant gênée et Finn éclata de rire.

*-*-*

Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be__

(White flag, **« Dido »**)****

Malone ajouta une carotte pour faire le nez du bonhomme de neige et sourit à sa sœur. 

- Voilà !

- D'accord, maintenant qu'on a le papa, la maman et le petit garçon, il faut faire une petite sœur !

- Et bien dis donc, tu veux faire un autre bonhomme de neige !?

- Ouiii !

- Bon, c'est repartit pour un tour !

La petite de sept ans commença à rouler la neige et s'arrêta quand elle fonça dans les bottes de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle releva les yeux se trouva face à une fille de l'âge de son frère. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux vert éclatant. 

- Bonjour, dit l'adolescente

- Allô, répondit la petite fille avant d'aller se cacher dans les bras de son frère

On lui avait souvent dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers.

Malone se releva et s'approcha de Marguerite.

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien, je marchais pour aller chercher du lait quand j'ai vu ces magnifiques œuvres d'art. Je n'ai pas pu résister !

Elle partit à rire doucement.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi par hasard ? répondit Malone, faussement offusqué

- Non, jamais de la vie !

Tous deux se mirent à rire et la petite sembla plus confortable.

- Eddy, est-ce que c'est ta petite amie ?

Les deux jeunes gens arrêtèrent de rire et  la regardèrent surpris. Ils se remirent à rire.

- Non Cathou, ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

La petite haussa les épaules et soupira.

- Et bien, la voisine en arrière, elle a un amoureux elle.

- Qui ? Véronica ?

- Je crois oui. C'est peut-être Finn aussi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien ce matin, il y a un garçon qui est sortit de la fenêtre.

Malone et Marguerite perdirent toute trace de sourire et se regardèrent gravement.

- Il ressemblait à quoi ce garçon.

- Euh… Les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns, grand et il avait le manteau de l'équipe de basket-ball de ton école, je me souviens !

La petite ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais son frère et son amie tournèrent la tête vers la maison de Véronica, soucieux. 

Marguerite se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait ? demanda-t-elle

- Je…

Malone inspira profondément.

- Oui. J'imagine en tout cas.

Quand il reporta son attention vers la brunette, elle avait les yeux larmoyants.

- Marguerite ?! paniqua-t-il, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, ça va.

- Marguerite, tu pleures ?

Elle eut un rire sarcastique.

- D'après toi ?

Ils s'approcha d'elle et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu étais amoureuse de Véronica !

Elle rit sincèrement et secoua la tête.

Malone avait fait une blague, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse de Roxton.

Véronica faillit recracher toute l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle était à la fenêtre de sa cuisine et venait de voir Malone et Marguerite se prendre dans leurs bras ! 

Quand ils se séparèrent, Malone sourit.

- T'en fais pas, je le dirai à personne que tu as pleuré pour Véronica !

Elle sourit aussi et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Tu es un ange ! 

Elle se moquait de lui bien sûr et aucun des deux ne prit ce baiser au sérieux. Mais Véronica, à sa fenêtre venait d'échapper son verre et de le casser.

- Saloppe ! murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer

**La vérité c'est que…**

****

**Lettre de Mallo67**

****

Ça suffit. Je vous avertis, ne vous embarquez pas dans ces jeux de mensonges parce que c'est dur d'en sortir après.

Tout d'abord on se voile et ensuite, on continue de mentir pour ne pas se retrouver dans le trouble. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne voit pas le mal qu'on cause. Il faut en être victime pour comprendre. 

Et une fois qu'on s'est enfoncé et qu'on a tout détruit, on fait quoi ? 

Soyez vrais, ne faites pas croire des sornettes à tout le monde, même si vous vous dites que ce sera mieux. Ce ne sera jamais mieux !

*-*-*

Alors, aurai-je le droit à une review ??


	9. Baby boy

Un merci tout spécial à Kim !!! Wouaah !

Voici pour vous le chapitre 9. 

AH oui, petite note. Si je met des dédicaces sur les chapitres, je met les noms en ordre qu'ils me viennent en tête et sur les chapitres qui arrivent ! Désolée si vous n'aimez pas votre chapitre lolll !

À Isa !

**Chapitre 9**

Adrienne reçut, le lundi matin de la rentrée après les vacances de Noël, trois photos qu'elle aurait voulu jeter. Mais elles étaient tellement scandaleuses qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle pouvait les publier sur le site…

Sur la première, on voyait Malone et Marguerite s'embrasser, dans une classe. Sur la seconde, Véronica sous la pluie, en pleurs. Oh, c'était terrible, cette fille aurait pu passer au travers d'un ouragan, subir un écrasement d'avion dans les Andes ou même oublier de se laver pendant trois semaines et elle serait toujours belle ! Adrienne en était malade à voir cette photo où n'importe quelle fille aurait eu l'air d'un troll sortit de Harry Potter, Véronica Layton, elle, avait plutôt l'air d'un mannequin pour un rouge à lèvre quelconque !

Puis la troisième photo montrait Roxton, sortant de la fenêtre de la chambre de Véronica… Ouais.

Elle finit par se décider à demander l'avis de Marguerite. 

- Publie celle où je suis là si tu veux. Mais pas les deux autres.

- Décidément, ce B-23 se trouve toujours au bon moment au bon endroit ! Euh, mais dis-donc Mimi… Tu as embrassé Malone ?! Et tu ne me l'avais même pas dis !

- Désolée Dédé, mais il ne se passe rien avec lui. Je l'ai embrassé une… deux fois mais…

- Deux fois !!

- Oh, Adi, il s'est passé avec lui, je te promets. Je ne sors pas avec.

Adrienne la regarda incrédule et fronça les sourcils.

- Marguerite. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Je vais publier les deux autres photos. Elles sont trop intéressantes…

- Adrienne, il s'agit de la vie privée des gens. Tu peux dire ton avis sur eux, mais tu n'as pas rien à dévoiler sur eux… 

- On voit toujours des photos compromettantes de vedettes Marge… 

- Oui. Mais c'est leur métier. Eux n'ont rien demandé. Si les vedettes veulent être aperçues et reconnues dans les rues et les magazines, tant mieux pour elles. Mais le commun des mortels n'a peut-être pas envie qu'on publie ses plus grands secrets…

Adrienne approuva et décida de ne pas les publier.

Mais le fameux B-23 les publia sur le forum. PAT effaça son message, expliquant ce que Marguerite avait expliqué à Adrienne et les autres comprirent. Mais B-23 publia le même message 23 fois et personne ne manqua les photos avec les commentaires de B-23. PAT les effaça.

Un matin, Marguerite, Adrienne et Taylor rentrèrent dans l'école et des photos partout collées sur les murs « décoraient » le collège. 

C'était toujours la même. Celle où on ne voyait que Véronica, sous la pluie, tel un mannequin ! Mais celle-ci ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout.

Finn accouru voir Marguerite et eut droit à regard meurtrier, comme à chaque fois que Finn avait peut-être des chances de dévoiler leur secret. Mais elle y était habituée.

- Marguerite, ma sœur est enfermée dans les toilettes, elle ne veut plus sortir. 

- Et pourquoi tu viens me voir moi ?

- Crois-tu que Danielle ou Callista vont faire quelque chose ? Ces pétasses ont rit en voyant la photo ! Tu es la seule qui peut la sortir de là.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ta sœur.

Finn grimaça et dévisagea Marguerite, déçue et insultée.

- Non, ne bouges pas, Marguerite Krux ! Tu vas rentrer dans ces toilettes et faire sortir ma sœur de là. Et tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie, tu auras peur que je mette à hurler sur tous les toits. Si tu ressors sans elle, je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar, je t'assure. 

Marguerite arrêta tout mouvement et considéra la petite blonde un instant. Elle sourit et acquiesça. 

- Et bien, j'aimerais que ma sœur veuille m'aider avec tant de conviction. Tu sais, tu n'es pas mal toi !

Finn ne le montra pas trop… mais elle était aux anges !

Marguerite entra dans les toilettes et soupira en voyant le troupeau de pimbêches faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour leur soit-disant amie.

- Véronica, sors de là.

- Dégage.

La cloche indiquant que les élèves devaient se rendre en cours sonna. Les filles hésitèrent.

- Partez, vous autres ! ordonna Marguerite en colère

- Et pour qui tu te prends toi là ? lui demanda un des filles qui devait avoir l'âge de Finn

- Pour quelqu'un de vrai. Maintenant, espèce de retardée qui porte du maquillage de guerre pour se camoufler parmi un troupeau de mouton, sors d'ici. Et vous aussi !

Danielle, qui était dans le groupe, s'avança et poussa la fille que Marguerite venait d'insulter et qui était sur le bord des larmes.

- Et bien, si ce n'est pas l'enfant adoptée. Voilà qui est intéressant.

- On dirait que tu n'évolues pas dans tes insultes, c'est dommage. C'est à se demander si tu es intelligente. 

- Que faisais-tu à embrasser Malone ?

- Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. Maintenant, dégage et rends-toi en cours, avant de régresser. 

- Je suis vraiment curieuse. Je ne vois pas ce qu'un si beau garçon veut faire avec… toi.

Marguerite soupira et secoua la tête.

- Maintenant, Danielle Foy, écoute-moi bien. Je sais que tu as besoin de te valoriser en écrasant les autres et en traînant tes moutons parce que tu es laide et idiote, mais je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans. Je sais aussi que tu es frustrée parce que tous les garçons avec qui tu es sortie t'ont toujours laissé après moins de deux mois (on se demande pourquoi !). Je te demande de t'écarter de mon chemin et de sortir de la salle de bain avec tes chiens de poche ou je te frappe.

Danielle ne flamba pas.

- Danielle, je t'avertis.

La petite pimbêche grimaça, totalement consciente que Marguerite était sérieuse, et acquiesça. Elle traîna sa bande de mouton au moment où la cloche qui indiquait que les élèves devaient être assis à leur bureau sonna. 

Véronica n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de sortir de la cabine de toilette. Le désespoir et la colère refoulée avaient grandi en elle depuis qu'elle avait vu Malone et Marguerite s'embrasser et cette fois, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase !

Elle se fichait pas mal de sa photo dans le couloir. Bon, d'accord c'était humiliant… un peu ! Mais elle n'avait jamais eut de complexes alors, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été horrible sur la photo. Mais cette photo ne faisait que raviver des souvenirs douloureux.

Elle aurait dû coucher avec Roxton !

C'est ce qu'elle pensait en tout désespoir de cause. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire la prochaine qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. 

Marguerite grommela quelques mots et s'approcha de la cabine.

- Véronica, sors de là.

- Dégage, je t'ai dit. 

- Ce n'est pas ton style de pleurer pour une photo.

- Je ne pleure pas pour ça ! Va-t'en maintenant ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Danielle !

- Comment ça ?!

- Je n'aime pas Malone, je l'ai juste embrassé une fois dans un local, une fois dans la neige et qui sait ?

- Oh, c'est pas vrai… grogna Marguerite en se rendant compte que Véronica l'imitait

Elle n'était pas pour lui répéter le même discours… non ?

- Ouais, et bien toi tu as couché avec Roxton sans l'aimer.

Véronica défonça littéralement la porte de sa cabine et attrapa Marguerite par le cou avant de la plaquer au mur, rageante et exaspérée. 

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça, mais j'espère que tu l'as frappé parce que c'est faux !

- La petite sœur de Malone m'a dit ça. Comment aurais-je pu la frapper, dis-moi ? répliqua Marguerite totalement calme, Elle a vu Roxton sortir par ta fenêtre, un matin. Et de toute façon, c'était une des photos de B-23. Tout le niveau est au courant.

- C'est vrai. Mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, finit Véronica en libérant l'autre fille et se fichant pas mal de ce que pensait le niveau

Marguerite se frotta la gorge et poussa un soupir moitié frustrée, moitié désespérée. 

- J'ai embrassé Malone deux fois. Les deux fois tu as été témoin, malheureusement pour toi. La première, c'était un coup de tête, une simple attirance physique. Rien d'autre. La seconde, c'était une blague. Il venait de me demander si j'étais amoureuse… de toi !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Véronica amusée

- Sa sœur venait de nous dire la nouvelle et… j'ai… enfin. Mais… toi et John vous…

- Non. On a rien fait.

Les deux adolescentes eurent un sourire pâle. La situation était loin d'être drôle. 

Véronica sortait avec l'élu du cœur de Marguerite (bien qu'elle ne l'avouait pas) et Malone, qui était dingue de Véronica, croyait que cette dernière était amoureuse au point de coucher avec Roxton qui lui était amoureux de Marguerite, mais croyant que ce n'était pas réciproque, se faisait croire qu'il était amoureux de Véronica qui savait bien…

Bref, c'était compliqué ! Et pour le moment, rien n'était sur le point de se régler. 

- C'est moi où j'ai soudainement l'impression de me retrouver dans Dawson ? demanda Véronica en souriant de la situation

- Pitié, ne dis pas ça ! On va toutes tomber enceinte et tous nos proches vont mourir tragiquement s'ils ne deviennent pas alcooliques, criminels, fous ou homosexuels. 

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est à peu près ça Dawson…

*-*-*

À la fin de la semaine, le vendredi pour être exact, la fête de Danielle aurait lieu. 

Véronica et Marguerite s'étaient peut-être réconciliées mais il y avait toujours des garçons idiots qui sifflaient Véronica lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs… à cause de la photo, évidemment.

Et Adrienne semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Marguerite et Taylor n'avaient rien remarqué au début, mais elle semblait… dépressive. Ils n'avaient aucune idée pourquoi leur amie était dans cet état et ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Elle ne leur parlait pas et ne semblait pas disposée à le faire.

Marguerite avait manqué tous ses cours de natation pour des raisons toujours les plus idiotes les unes que les autres, cette session-là. Le professeur vint la voir, le jeudi, et lui dit de se présenter à la piscine le soir-même pour qu'elle rattrape ses cours et qu'elle passe l'examen pratique au prochain cours.

- John Roxton sera votre profe…

- Ah non ! 

- C'est ça ou je vous mets zéro !

Roxton avait déjà constaté que la majorité des filles détestaient les cours de piscines à l'école. Soit elles étaient complexées, soit elles avaient peur de faire couler leur maquillage, soit elle ne voulait pas abîmer leur peau ou leurs cheveux ou quand elles étaient dans leurs règles, refusaient d'entrer à l'eau… 

Véronica n'avait jamais fait de tels caprices et c'est pour cela qu'il l'admirait.

Mais Marguerite ne semblaient pas avoir de tels caprices non plus… on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle avait peur.

Il se rendit compte qu'au début de l'année, il la prenait pour une inconnue. Bien sûr c'était faux parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait tant conditionné son cerveau à croire qu'il était le plus populaire et que ses seules véritables connaissances/amis étaient Malone, Véronica, Callista, Danielle et Alex, qu'il avait fini par se croire.

Il regardait Marguerite assise sur le bord de la piscine depuis une minute. Elle laissait ses pieds patauger tristement et n'avait pas le projet de nager. 

En une seconde, Roxton compris. S'il se souvenait d'elle à six ans dans la piscine, nageant déjà comme une sirène, il se souvenait également de sa chute dans l'eau glacée au début de l'année. Voilà pourquoi elle avait manqué tous les cours…

Un choc ? Oui, forcément. Mais il savait que Marguerite passerait pardessus. Il ne la connaissait plus aussi bien qu'auparavant, mais c'était une des choses dont il était sûr.

Il s'approcha d'elle et descendit dans l'eau très rapidement. Elle sursauta et posa son regard sur lui.

- Allez, lui dit-il, entre dans l'eau.

Elle hésita.

- Elle ne va pas te manger.

Elle le dévisagea et entra dans l'eau à son tour, inquiète.

- J'étais étonné de savoir que tu avais besoin de cours… selon mes souvenirs, tu avais déjà fini tous tes niveaux avec succès.

- Exact, mais le prof a insisté alors.

- Très bien.

Ils passèrent que deux minutes à être sérieux avant de se rendre compte que Marguerite n'avait absolument pas besoin de cours particuliers. Marguerite semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans l'eau. Tout ce qui lui fallait c'était se réhabituer.

John éclaboussa Marguerite en plein dans le visage et celle-ci recula surprise. Elle sourit et l'éclaboussa à son tour. Elle s'approcha dangereusement et essaya de le plonger sous l'eau mais celui-ci étant beaucoup plus fort ne se laissa pas faire et ce fut lui qui calla Marguerite. Celle-ci s'échappa de son emprise et ressortit de l'eau en riant.

Il passèrent une demi-heure à se battre comme des enfants et à s'éclabousser, à rire et à crier. Finalement, ils finirent par se retrouver en plein milieu de la piscine et Marguerite réussit à enfoncer Roxton sous l'eau et essaya de sortir pour éviter qu'il réussisse une fois de plus, toujours en riant.

Mais Roxton sortit de l'eau, poussant un faux cri effrayant faisant redoubler le rire de Marguerite et attrapa l'adolescente. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient collés.

Les rirent cessèrent subitement. Roxton avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Marguerite pour l'attraper mais le résultat était qu'ils étaient à cinq centimètres de s'embrasser. 

Marguerite passa un bras autour du cou de Roxton et garda l'autre dans l'eau pour rester à la surface. Elle avait soudain la dangereuse envie de l'embrasser.

Dangereuse ? Oui, bien sûr. Il sortait avec Véronica !

Véronica ne l'aimait pas. Et à en croire les yeux qu'il avait à ce moment-là, lui non plus n'aimait pas Véronica.

Ils hésitèrent quelques instants et ce fut plus fort qu'eux, ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement au début, incertains, puis passionnément, fondant après avoir résisté toute l'année. On peut résister à tout, sauf à la tentation, a dit un jour quelqu'un qui a mérité qu'on garde ses réflexions en mémoire…

Marguerite mit brutalement fin au baiser et recula. 

- Tu es avec Véronica… tu ne peux pas… 

- Je… suis désolé, répondit-il, je n'aurais pas dû.

La jeune femme en devenir fut surprise. IL n'aurait pas dû ? Elle l'avait embrassé aussi, non ? Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il demande son silence… mais il n'en fit rien. Peut-être considéra-t-il que ce serait assez déplacé.

Il s'éloignèrent lentement, sortirent de la piscine de leurs côtés et entrèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. 

Marguerite se retrouva face au miroir et inspira profondément. Elle venait d'embrasser John Roxton. John Roxton… son voisin, celui qu'elle ne cessait de reprocher pour toutes sortes de stupidités et le petit ami de Véronica, son amie. Ouais, elle était loin d'être sa meilleure amie, mais son amie tout de même !

Elle se retourna et s'en alla sous la douche, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle, la seule fille du collège qui n'avait jamais rêvé de sortir avec Roxton (en théorie, Adrienne aurait dû l'accompagner, mais elle était une grande amoureuse alors…) venait d'embrasser ce garçon. 

Pourquoi était-elle tant troublée ? Ce n'était qu'une erreur, rien de plus. Une réaction chimique due à ses hormones excitées d'adolescentes. Voilà ! Pas d'amour, pas de lendemain. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, rien de plus ! Elle avait embrassé deux fois Malone sans rien ressentir pour lui alors, pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

*-*-*

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams

  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams

**_(_**_Baby boy_ **_"Beyonce et Sean Paul")_**

Adrienne s'assit religieusement loin du piano. Cela faisait plus de trois mois. Elle avait travaillé doucement, à petit pas, avec méthode et tactique tout comme on apprivoise un animal. Et maintenant, elle pouvait s'asseoir plus près que jamais. 

La mélodie lui montait aux oreilles comme si un sort venait de lui être jeté. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle était amoureuse. Jamais une fausse note et toujours autant de douleur dans la pièce. Toujours la même, tous les jours à la même heure au même local.

Si au début, quand elle s'était approchée, il avait cessé de joué et était partit en poussant un grognement, aujourd'hui il la laissait entrer dans le local. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre combien elle appréciait, ni qu'elle ne parle, surtout pas.

Elle avait mal à entendre cette mélodie et à voir ce garçon seul et affligé. Mais il se libérait dans son art. La musique l'étourdissait.

Elle avait fini par apprendre le nom de la pièce. Moonlight Sonata. Et le compositeur. Bethoveen. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait l'impression que la musique reflétait une douleur sourde, incomprise et refoulée.

L'interprète ? Thomas Ducart. Le garçon qui ne disait presque jamais rien. On le croyait sourd lui aussi, mais Adrienne s'était rendue compte qu'il avait l'oreille plus fine que n'importe qui. Il se tenait avec seulement deux autres personnes à qui il ne semblait pas parler beaucoup plus, sauf quand il poussait des grognements.

Il faisait semblant de ne rien écouter, de ne rien entendre, mais Adrienne n'y comprenait rien. Sûrement était-il malheureux…

Il avait eut une période où il avait aimé Véronica et où il avait parlé avec grande vigueur. Mais c'était terminé et Adrienne détestait la blonde pour avoir fait souffrir Thomas de la sorte.

Les dernières notes furent bientôt entamées, à la même heure exactement qu'au dernier jour. Adrienne resta assise, la tête basse. Elle aurait dû être heureuse qu'il la laisse rentrer, mais elle se rendait compte de jour en jour, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Il passa devant elle, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il s'arrêta. Elle devint nerveuse, voulant à tout pris le regarder mais n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui ayant peur qu'il prenne la fuite. Il plaça sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente et leva son menton délicatement. Il ne souriait pas vraiment et elle non plus, toujours effrayée à l'idée qu'il parte, mais il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Adrienne Montclair, commença-t-il lentement, Merci.

Et il sortit. 

Un faible sourire naquît alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, heureuse de voir que les choses s'amélioraient.

*-*-*

La fête de Danielle. Un événement de trèèèès grande importance, à coup sûr !

Bien sûr, elle rêvait, la Danielle. Oh non, Parsefal n'écrirait certainement pas sur sa fête, elle serait encore plus insultée que si elle avait écrit mille paragraphes d'insultes. 

Elle ne s'y présenta même pas !

Véronica et Roxton y allèrent trente minutes avant de se lasser et de s'éclipser en douce. 

Malone et Taylor se rencontrèrent après dix minutes et commencèrent à parler politique (!!!) et ils partirent à leur tour.

Les fêtards (et ils étaient nombreux) restèrent longtemps. Les gens soûls aussi.

Adrienne était totalement dépassée par les événements. Thomas ne lui accordait jamais un regard ni à l'école ni aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il parlait avec Mélissa ! Et il semblait même se chicaner avec !

Adrienne venait de finir sa troisième bouteille et elle ne voyait plus clair. Elle ne pensait plus clairement non plus. Elle marchait croche également.

Callista s'approcha timidement et regarda autour pour voir si Danielle la regardait.

- Adrienne, dégage avant de faire une connerie, tu as trop bu.

- Mais non, répliqua Adrienne qui avait une voix irrégulière, je vais parfaitement bien. Même que je vais mieux que jamais.

Elle s'éloigna de l'autre fille pour se diriger vers Thomas qui venait de se faire planter là par Mélissa. 

- Bonjour.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la rouquine, le regard foudroyant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai à te proposer.

Le musicien grimaça et s'éloigna mais l'adolescente restait sur ses talons.

- Voyons, ne sois pas timide.

- Tu es soûle.

Il avait dit trois mots et était repartit.

- Et alors ? demanda Adrienne en le rattrapant

Elle sortit le sourire le plus coquin qu'elle pouvait avoir et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. 

- Viens, viens avec moi.

Elle agrippa sa main. S'il était complètement seul dans son univers et qu'il avait l'air d'une bête sauvage quand il faisait sa musique, il était différent en public. Il parlait à Mélissa et Jack. Parfois à Marguerite. Jamais à Véronica. Et il faisait des mauvais coups. Il faisait peur aux plus jeunes et aimait que les gens le considère comme quelqu'un de… « mauvais ».

Les gens commençaient à se tourner vers eux et décida de suivre Adrienne qui le tirait.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre vide et Thomas regarda Adrienne. Elle était très belle, certes. Mais soûle. Et elle lui en voudrait s'il faisait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait pas envie de la blesser. Il ressentait pour elle un sentiment qu'il avait essayé de bannir après Véronica. Mais le sentiment revenait doucement avec Adrienne. Et là, s'il la blessait…

L'esprit flou d'Adrienne devina sa pensée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui t'ai attiré ici, non ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Adrienne l'embrassa doucement. Il y répondit et la laissa enlever son chandail…

*-*-*

Marguerite comprit ce soir-là, ce que Jack, Mélissa et Thomas avaient trafiqué le dernier jour des examens. Ils étaient allés fumer. Et Marguerite se trouva totalement idiote de ne pas s'en être rendue compte.

Marguerite était sur son toit, avec une couverture parce qu'il faisait très froid en janvier… Et elle vit sa sœur éteindre et jeter sa cigarette avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Quand Mélissa entra dans sa chambre, Marguerite l'attendait, les bras croisés.

- Tu fumes, dit celle-ci

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, répliqua sa sœur en jetant un coup d'œil au cadran numérique qui affichait 1 :03

Marguerite fronça ses sourcils.

- J'ai le droit, ce n'est pas illégal, coupa Mélissa

Il faudrait être plus subtil pour atteindre Mélissa, c'est vrai.

- Bien sûr que tu as le droit, dit lentement Marguerite pesant chaque mot et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, et je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais je veux juste te dire qu'embrasser quelqu'un qui a fumé, c'est répugnant.

- T'a qu'à pas m'embrasser.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Jack le fera. Et si on a eu des antécédents cardiaques dans la famille tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas.

- J'ai été adoptée.

- Puis si tu veux avoir de beaux poumons roses longtemps tu… ah non, trop tard ! Enfin bref, laisse faire, si tu meures je n'en serai que trop heureuse.

- Ne capote pas quand même ! Je ne vais pas mourir.

- Non, moi non plus je ne mourrai pas le jour où je déciderai de me coller les poumons avec du goudron pour avoir l'air cool. Malade ! Je suis top Yo, j'ai les poumons noirs ! lança Marguerite en sortant de la pièce

Elle avait eu sa sœur, elle connaissait bien ses points faibles. 

*-*-*

Adrienne se leva le matin avec un mal de tête horrible. Elle grimaça et essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. 

Ah oui, elle était allée à la fête de Danielle et avait… un peu trop bu. Mais encore ?

Où était-elle ? Minute, elle était chez Taylor ! Qu'est-ce… Non, non c'était impossible, elle était dans un lit simple.

Elle se leva, paniquée, et enroula un drap autour d'elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Quand Taylor l'aperçut, il soupira.

- J'ai cru que tu te ne réveillerais jamais.

- Que s'est-il passé, s'empressa-t-elle de demander

- Thomas (il avait prononcé son nom avec dégoût) est venu te porter ce matin. Il ne savait pas où tu habitais et comme tu dormais comme dans un lendemain de veille…

Mais Adrienne n'écoutait plus, elle venait de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour vomir.

~*~ - Oui allô ?

- Marguerite ? 

- Taylor ?

- Peux-tu venir ? Adrienne est enfermée dans les toilettes, je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir. Elle est sous la douche, elle pleure.

- J'arrive ! ~*~

Adrienne se souvenait d'à peu près tout. Elle avait entraîné Thomas. ELLE ! Et il avait même riposté. 

Mais ils n'avaient pas passé seulement une minute dans la chambre. Oh non, loin de là. Et cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle aurait vomi si elle avait encore quelque chose à rejeter dans l'estomac !

Elle se souvenait avoir été tirée de son sommeil ce matin-là pour sortir par la fenêtre avant que Danielle n'entre dans la pièce. 

Elle était entrée dans l'auto de Thomas, à semi-consciente et avait demandé à ce qu'on l'emmène le plus proche possible. Elle avait passé devant l'immeuble où Taylor habitait et l'avait mentionné. Ils avaient débarqué. Elle lui avait dit le numéro. Et s'était évanouie.

Non, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Thomas.

Et elle aurait voulu être amnésique ! Au lieu de ne rien se souvenir, comme elle aurait dû, elle se souvenait avec une précision exacte de tous les gestes posés, de tous les mots prononcés et de toutes les sensations éprouvées.

Marguerite entra dans l'appartement paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

- Thomas est venu la porter ce matin.

- Quoi ?! Ah ! Le salaud !

- Non, non ! Il a dit que c'est elle qui l'a demandé. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit dans un coma éthylique par contre.

- Tu… elle était ivre ?

- Non. Mais sur un lendemain de veille.

Marguerite courut vers la porte de la salle de bain et essaya de l'ouvrir. Incapable, elle se tourna vers Taylor.

- Défonce-la, nous paierons les réparations.

Taylor ne fit que donner un léger coup de pied dans la porte et celle-ci céda. Immédiatement, une tonne de buée chaude s'échappa de la pièce.

Marguerite toussota, étouffée, mais sa voix se perdit derrière le son de l'eau qui coulait et les pleurs d'Adrienne. Elle jeta un regarda à Taylor, lui demandant d'être seule avec Adrienne et celui-ci alla attendre plus loin.

Elle s'approcha.

- Adrienne ? C'est moi, Marguerite. N'aie pas peur, je vais fermer l'eau.

Elle tira doucement le rideau, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Adrienne était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans le coin de la douche, totalement désemparée. Marguerite stoppa l'eau et s'approcha de son amie, anxieuse et horriblement inquiète.

Marguerite prit une serviette de ratine et fit en sorte de couvrir tout le corps d'Adrienne. Elle poussa les longs cheveux d'Adrienne de son visage et grimaça.

La brunette planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

- Adi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai couché avec… Je le connais à peine… J'étais soûle…On ne se reparlera même plus… et si j'étais enceinte ? Ou alors, si j'avais une maladie ?

- Adrienne, tu…

- Et si j'avais une maladie ?! Je suis une idiote ! Je suis dégoûtante… Je me déteste !

- On va aller un médecin. Je ne peux pas te… mais, pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? 

- Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et j'étais jalouse. Je… je ne sais pas ! Je suis une idiote ! J'ai eu un coup, je… ma première fois ! Avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas ! Et j'étais soûle !

Elle fut secouée d'un spasme et recula. Elle se mit à sangloter. Marguerite s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Adrienne éclata en sanglot et, tremblante, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Marguerite qui ne ripostait pas. Elle avait seulement besoin d'évacuer toute sa douleur. C'était une douleur mentale qui atteignait même son corps. Elle avait besoin d'être consolée, d'être étreinte et de se faire dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était pas grave. 

Mais c'était grave et rien n'irait bien. Elle devrait aller voir un médecin et il était possible qu'elle ait contracté une maladie. Et puis, elle ne pourrait pas le cacher à sa mère éternellement. Dans ce cas, elle se ferait passer le plus gros savon de toute son existence, enceinte ou pas, malade ou pas. Ce n'était pas une épreuve à traverser. Si cela avait été le cas, les chances de réussir aurait été de 100 % parce que, quand on veut, on peut.

Mais c'étaient les conséquences d'une bêtise à traverser. Et dans ce cas, elle aurait pu souhaiter de tout son cœur ne pas être malade ou enceinte, elle n'avait plus les commandes entre les mains.

Marguerite aida son amie à se lever et à s'habiller. Elle demanda à Adrienne de l'attendre quelques secondes et sortit voir Taylor.

Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, avide de savoir et surtout, très inquiet.

- On doit aller à la pharmacie et ensuite chez un médecin.

Il acquiesça.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils.

- Ça va toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement, sachant pertinemment que Taylor avait toujours eu un faible pour Adrienne

- Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées.

- Désolée.

- Ça va.

*-*-*

Adrienne ne voulait pas lire les instructions. Marguerite commença par regarder la facture. C'était vraiment de l'arnaque. Deux comprimés Plan B et deux comprimés de Gravol pour quarante-trois dollars. Une boîte de Tylenol coûtait moins cher…

« Prendre les comprimés de Gravol trente à quarante- cinq minutes avant la pilule. Ouais, et si elle s'endort ! » pensait Marguerite avec colère

« Prendre la deuxième pilule après 12 heures. Et si elle dort ! » pensait de nouveau Marguerite en lisant les instructions

« En cas de vomissement, se procurer immédiatement d'autres comprimés. AH ! C'est de la véritable arnaque ! » 

Marguerite fit le serment de s'assurer qu'elle prendrait ses deux pilules d'urgences. C'était décidé, Adrienne viendrait chez elle toute la journée et elle la réveillerait à deux heures du matin pour s'assurer que la seconde dose avait été prise s'il fallait !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa meilleure amie ait pu être aussi imprudente, aussi écervelée, aussi… amoureuse ! Aussi adolescente ! C'était dangereux, mais maintenant elle était hors de danger en ce qui concernait la grossesse…

*-*-*

**Et nous, dans tout cela ?**

****

**Par Tribune**

****

Oui. Je suis conscient qu'à l'habitude je parle de l'école, des notes et bla bla… Mais cette fois, j'ai un message à faire passer à tous les garçons de l'école.

Savez-vous au moins comment on fait les bébés ?! Je veux dire, il temps de cessez de n'avoir du plaisir que pour avoir du plaisir. Il y a des conséquences à chaque acte posé. Si les filles se retrouvent enceintes, ce n'est certainement pas le bon Dieu qui en a fait ainsi !

Et encore ! La seule fois où c'est arrivé dans l'histoire, Joseph les a prises ses responsabilités, lui ! Alors, arrêtez de jouer aux innocents et réfléchissez. Parce que je vous jure que si j'apprends qu'une fille dans l'école est enceinte et que le père se refuse à prendre ses responsabilités, je cours le massacrer personnellement !

Merci.

Tribune


	10. Picture

Cadeau de Noël pour vous !! Mwahaha, j'attends vos reviews !

L'idée originale de Roxton, propriétaire d'une firme de parfum, vient de Kim ! (T'en fait pas, j'en parle à la fin et ça dure deux lignes… si tu veux que je l'enlèves, dis-le ! Mais j'ai été submergé par ton intelligence lolll !)

**Pour Torry.**

**Chapitre 10**

Les semaines passèrent lentement et avec angoisse. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'Adrienne fut heureuse de voir arriver ses règles.

Puis on annonça la classe de neige. Trois jours et deux nuits pour ceux en dernière année dans un camp d'hiver. Fin janvier… 

Tout le monde était excité et heureux à cette idée. Les chambres étaient déjà faites et toutes les journées organisées. Le but du camp était de faire des sports autres que ski alpin et snowblade alors, au programme : Ski de fond, Raquettes, Tubes, Patin, ballon-ballet et etc.

Mais il restait encore deux cours à la journée pour la classe J-05 avant d'être libres. Sport, où ils faisaient de l'apnée, et Sciences.

Marguerite et Véronica avaient décidé de faire leurs frileuses et elles restaient dans l'eau lorsque le professeur se tuait à expliquer. Pour les filles, c'était pratique parce que dans ce cas, le professeur en déduisait qu'elles étaient dans leur règle et ne disait rien.

Marguerite se sentait terriblement mal à côté de Véronica. Non seulement, elle avait embrassé deux fois Malone, mais voilà qu'elle venait d'embrasser Roxton. Elle ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle avait de terribles remords. 

- Aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur, cours de réanimation.

On entendit des plaintes des élèves.

- Pas de gémissement ! Vous devez apprendre à faire la respiration artificielle en cas d'urgence ! Bon, qui connaît les bases ?

Comme d'habitude, Taylor leva la main. Il savait tout.

- Oui ?

- Quand on trouve une victime inconsciente, on doit d'abord s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Ensuite…

Et tandis qu'il parlait comme s'il récitait un manuel, Véronica se tourna vers Marguerite et chuchota :

- Est-ce qu'Adrienne va bien ? Elle n'est pas là !

- Euh… elle avait ses règles et ne voulait pas entrer à l'eau.

- Mais elle avait juste à mettre un tampon !

« Je crois que c'est surtout le fait d'être en maillot de bain trop près de Thomas qui lui fait peur ! »

- Elle n'aime pas ça…

- Ah… Tu ne trouves pas Thomas un peu bizarre ces temps-ci ?

Marguerite faillit lancer une remarque acide mais se retint. Après tout, Véronica ne pouvait pas savoir et ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- C'est vrai, continua Véronica, Il semble… triste !

- Pauvre enfant ! Je suis sûre qu'il soufre le martyr ! grommela Marguerite

La blondinette la regarda étrangement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Non, pour rien.

- Les filles, taisez-vous ! ordonna le professeur, Pouvez-vous me répéter les étapes de la respiration artificielle ?

- On vérifie les lieux, commença Marguerite, On vérifie l'état de conscience, on appelle à l'aide, on… euh…

- Dégage les voix respiratoires pour vérifier la respiration et…

- Bon ça va, ça va, les arrêta le professeur, agacé

Véronica et Marguerite se sourirent.

- Maintenant, mettez-vous en équipe de deux. Vous savez que le prochain cours vous êtes évalués pour ça. Vous pouvez aller vous changer, nous allons finir le cours avec ça.

Comme ils avaient un cours double de sport ce jour-là, ils ne se dépêchèrent pas trop à se changer pour retourner jouer les sauveteurs.

*-*-*

Le professeur Sawyer rentra dans la salle des professeurs, découragé.

- Et bien Léandre, que se passe-t-il ?

- La J-05 est infernale aujourd'hui. Ils n'ont pas travaillé une miette, ils ont juste passé le cours à crier et gémir ! 

- Oh non, grommela Georges, C'est moi qui leur donne le cours pour finir la journée… c'est-à-dire, tout de suite !

- Malheureusement, Léandre dit vrai, approuva Jesse, je les ai eus en français ce matin. 

- Et j'imagine qu'ils répugnent à finir en science juste avant le camp blanc… Bon et bien, je vais affronter mon destin, au revoir !

Jesse eut un rire timide et Challenger quitta la pièce. Les autres enseignants eurent un regard complice.

En effet, quand Georges entra dans la pièce, les élèves étaient si excités qu'il crut assister à la pire des guerres. Trois étudiants étaient debout sur les bureaux, risquant dangereusement de se casser le cou, une fille pleurait dans un coin de la classe, consolée par deux autres adolescentes et les autres criaient, se lançaient des boules de papiers, s'embrassaient ou se battaient. 

Georges soupira en entendant la cloche sonner et aucun de ses élèves l'entendre. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau et y mit les deux pieds avant de se lever.

- Silence, nom de trichlorure d'aluminium !

Les élèves stoppèrent leurs activités et levèrent les yeux vers leur professeur, mi-surpris, mi-amusés. 

- Non mais ! D'un côté j'ai Mlle Foy et M. Welling qui se croient dans une chambre d'hôtel, de l'autre j'ai des étudiants qui risquent de se casser le cou, certains se croient à la seconde guerre mondiale des boules de papiers et –pitié Mlle Montclair, si vous avez l'intention de pleurer, sortez du cours et allez finir une boîte de chocolat devant un film d'amour- et vous êtes chanceux M. Ther et M. Conrad que je ne vous envoie pas au bureau du directeur pour vous être battus comme des animaux en soif de sang ! Maintenant, pour l'amour de Newton, ayez l'obligeance de tous vous asseoir ! Sauf vous Mlle Montclair, sortez d'ici.

Challenger souffla et s'assit, sous les regards réjouis des étudiants qui reprenaient leur place silencieusement.

- Bon. Je crois que ça ne me servira à rien de vous rentrer quoi que ce soit en tête tout de suite, alors, cours spécial. Je vous présente un film que je garde en réserve pour les jours comme celui-ci, quoi que je fasse une exception qu'une seule fois dans l'année et c'est aujourd'hui. C'est un excellent film vous allez voir. Le parc jurassique 3 : Le monde perdu…

*-*-*

Adrienne sortit précautionneusement son violon de son casier. Elle savait qu'après les cours, tous les jours, Thomas se rendait au piano de l'école. Et cette fois, il fallait qu'elle parle et qu'elle pense avant d'agir. 

Parler à Thomas ? Voilà qui était une drôle d'idée ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait emmené son violon. 

Elle le sortit de son feutre et le déposa sur son épaule. Elle était en plein milieu de la salle des casiers et la cloche allait bientôt sonner. 

Elle essaya de sortir une note. Il fallait avouer que cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'Adrienne avait cessé le violon. Au lieu d'un sol, ce fut une plainte grincheuse d'un instrument endormi qui résonna dans la pièce. Elle serra les dents et réessaya. Cette fois, son violon cria de colère.

- Allez, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle plaça correctement ses doigts et fit glisser une nouvelle fois l'archet sur la corde du sol et cette fois, la note sortit clairement, comme un chant. Elle déplaça ses doigts fins et fit glisser l'archet une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois… bientôt, les notes s'enchaînèrent paresseusement. Si, si, do, ré, ré, do, si, la…

Elle ferma son casier. La cloche sonna et elle se dépêcha à se rendre au local de musique avant de prendre le contraire du courant des élèves pressés.

Parfait, elle y était avant Thomas. 

Elle sortit ses partitions et les installa sur un lutrin qu'elle ajusta à sa hauteur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dut presque faire de la lecture à vu pour se rappeler cette vieille chanson qu'elle avait appris des années auparavant. La partition était tellement vieille que le titre et l'auteur avaient disparus, tout comme quelques notes. Mais à peine avait-elle entamée les trois premières notes, que le reste revint dans sa mémoire et qu'elle se mit à jouer les yeux fermés, avec de grands coups bras. Et elle n'avait pas besoin du titre pour la reconnaître. Si au début de l'année, en entendant Thomas elle avait eu un blanc de mémoire à propos de la pièce, maintenant, elle n'oublierait jamais le titre ni l'auteur.

Thomas entra et quand la mélodie lui parvint aux oreilles, il sursauta. Qui était dans SA pièce, jouant SA chanson ? Il s'avança et regarda. Une fille aux longs cheveux roux. Adrienne Montclair, bien évidemment.

Il prit une grande inspiration, un peu mal-à-l'aise et s'avança vers le piano. Il s'y assit et commença à jouer, accompagnant Adrienne. Celle-ci sursauta et manqua quelques notes avant de recommencer à jouer avec vigueur.

La pièce se termina en douceur et Adrienne se tourna vers Thomas, prête à l'étrangler s'il ne voulait l'écouter.

- Tu joues très bien, commença-t-il

- M… merci, bégaya-t-elle, légèrement désarçonnée

Il eut une expression sereine et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

- J'imagine que tu veux me parler.

- En effet.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. 

- Non. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, je sais.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon qui ont du plaisir à s'exhiber avec des filles en public.

Adrienne eut un petit rire.

- Tu es gay ?

- Très drôle.

- Non, je sais bien que tu n'es pas ainsi. Et je sais bien que c'est pour cela que ça a mal tourner av… enfin bref. 

- Toi, tu es une amoureuse. Tu tombes sous le charme de n'importe quel beau garçon.

- C'est faux. Et ce n'est pas de moi dont je suis venue te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à me…

- Je sais ! répliqua Adrienne, Je voulais te remercier… Parce que… parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber et que… enfin, je sais que c'est moi qui aie insister mais tu n'as pas…

Thomas avait ouvert grand les yeux. Adrienne Montclair venait de le remercier. Il était sûr qu'elle lui aurait fait des centaines de reproches, comme les filles faisaient toujours, et qu'elle l'aurait fait en public en plus. Et il avait beau répéter qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, une voix au fond de lui soufflait le contraire. Il avait profité d'elle. Elle devait l'aimer beaucoup pour lui pardonner… ou elle devait s'être fait avoir beaucoup plus !

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il replaça une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille et l'embrassa doucement.

*-*-*  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been   
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
**(Picture "Kid Rock & Sherryl Crowe")**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'autobus qui les emmenait au camp, les élèves endormis firent de gros efforts pour paraître enthousiasme devant les moniteurs qui leurs expliquaient encore une fois des règles de sécurité et les horaires.

Taylor avait son Game Boy COLOR entre les mains et jouait à Pokémon version rouge sans écouter les moniteurs.

- Tu joues pas encore ça ?! s'indigna Marguerite

- Tu sauras que c'est le jeu le plus tordant que j'aie jamais vu. C'est d'une facilité ri-di-cu-le. Je suis en train de me battre pour le cinquième badge et je l'aplatis comme une crêpe ce Koga et je…

- C'est beau, c'est beau.

Elle se tourna vers Adrienne qui semblait encore perdue dans ses pensées (ce qui arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps) et soupira. Adrienne s'était éprise de Thomas. Il fallait le faire tout de même, tomber amoureuse d'un garçon profite de soi pendant qu'on est grisée… 

Marguerite secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose mais son regard se porta sur Véronica qui avait la tête accotée sur l'épaule de Roxton. Véronica regardait Malone. Celui-ci était passionné par ses chaussures et Marguerite retint un second soupir. C'était tellement pathétique.

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Taylor et continua à le regarder jouer, étant le seul avoir du bon sens dans la pièce. 

Les animateurs finirent par cesser de parler et les élèves partirent avec leurs groupes respectifs. Les activités étaient assez libres. Tout ce qu'on demandait c'était d'être à la bonne place à la bonne heure ou alors dans le chalet, mais pas dans une autre activité. Et il se trouvait que l'activité de survie en forêt n'intéressait ni Véronica ni Roxton.

Tous deux étaient dans le chalet des garçons, assis sur un lit, accotés sur le mur. Ils se tenaient la main tristement et tous deux savaient bien ce qui allait se passer mais n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Le dernier pas plutôt.

John pris une longue inspiration.

- Véronica ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai embrassé Marguerite.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de fermer les yeux et de balancer sa tête par en arrière.

- Oh mon dieu…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais elle le coupa :

- Il était temps.

Il la regarda surpris et elle lui sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolée. Mais tu vois, je crois que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis que tu l'as sauvée en début d'année… Et je ne suis pas mieux.

- Tu es amoureuse de Malone depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Oui.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

- Je… je crois que j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de souffrir sûrement… si je l'aime pour vrai et que ça tourne mal…

- Et bien tu auras passé un an, six mois, deux mois ou deux semaines de bonheur. Mais tu auras été vraiment heureuse… 

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant puis baissa la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Je suis désolée. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je t'aie vraiment aimé… c'est sûr que tu es un très bon ami mais je…

- Hé, ne pleures pas pour ça. On est jeune, penses-tu vraiment que ça vaut la peine d'attendre celui ou celle qu'on aimera plus que tout ? Non ! On va commencer à comparer tous les garçons ou les filles pour savoir qui on aime réellement pour faire un choix éclairé et… ah ! On s'en fout ! Tu as cru que peut-être que tu m'aimais et j'ai cru la même chose de mon côté et on a pris une chance, voilà tout. Maintenant qu'on sait que ça ne marche pas, on passe à autre chose, voilà tout.

Elle eut un léger rire et embrassa Roxton une dernière fois avant que tous deux se serrent dans leurs bras.

- Je crois que notre dossier est officiellement clos.

- Oui. On a tamponné dessus : « Cœurs réservés »

Tous deux rirent un peu, soulagés.

*-*-*

- Véronica et Roxton ne se sont pas présentés à la première activité, commenta Danielle

- On se demande ce qu'ils font, gloussa Callista comme une idiote

Malone et Marguerite échangèrent un regard inquiet et Adrienne en prit bien note. Mais à ce moment-là, les deux concernés arrivèrent. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main et Danielle eut un air terrorisé.

- Que se passe-t-il !? 

Elle avait presque hurlé.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- QUOI ?

- On a décidé de ne plus se voir en tant qu'amoureux, répéta Véronica comme si elle parlait à un enfant de trois ans

- C'est un scandale ! Comment ça ?! ajouta Callista

- Ah c'est ça ! Je te gage que Véronica est enceinte et que Roxton ne veut plus rien savoir !

- Oh, le salaud !

- Oh fermez-la ! fit Alex, Franchement ! Vous y allez un peu fort ! Ce serait bien son droit !

- Quoi !? hurlèrent toutes les filles présentes plus Roxton, Malone, Taylor et Thomas

- Bien oui ! Un enfant à 17 ans !

- Je ne suis pas en…

- Et il laisserait Véronica seule avec un bébé, c'est ça ?

- Elle n'a qu'à se faire avorter !

- NON ! crièrent certaines personnes du groupe

- Pourquoi pas ?! en crièrent d'autres

- Mais je ne suis pas en…

- C'est horrible !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le professeur Sumerlee

- Véronica est enceinte ! lança Danielle

- Oh mon Dieu, marmonna Véronica en secouant la tête

- Et Roxton veut l'abandonner et qu'elle se fasse avorter ! renchérit Callista

Le professeur se tourna vers les deux concernés qui eurent l'air de fondre sur place. 

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisqu'on vous le dit ! assura Danielle

Marguerite éclata de rire à ce moment, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et tous se tournèrent vers elle, Roxton et Véronica, soulagés. 

- Tu trouves ça drôle, espèce d'idiote !? grogna Danielle agressivement

- Oui ! rit Marguerite, Et s'il y a une idiote ici, c'est toi !

- Ah oui ?

- Tellement ! Monsieur Sumerlee, Véronica n'est pas enceinte et de toute façon Roxton n'accepterait jamais qu'elle se fasse avorter !

- Oh non ! clama celui-ci

Le professeur Sumerlee se tourna vers la blondinette qui avait rosi devant toutes les accusations.

- Êtes-vous enceinte, Mlle. Layton ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle pendant un instant et ce fut le suspense total. Bon, pour un suspense, c'était plutôt le genre de suspense qu'on retrouve dans les téléromans-savons, mais en voyant tous ces visages attentifs, Véronica faillit répondre oui, juste pour admirer leur réaction. Mais, elle se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête sous le regard soulagé du professeur, Et je n'avais aucune raison de m'en inquiéter.

- Parfait, soupira le professeur, maintenant, allez tous à votre deuxième activité, et ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille, je risquerais de faire une syncope… et non, ce n'est pas un bon plan pour se débarrasser d'un professeur.

Ils partirent donc tous à l'activité de raquettes. C'était assez exigeant pour les moins sportifs de monter de grandes côtes en raquette, mais Marguerite devançait tout le monde, même Alex et Roxton. En théorie, Taylor aurait dût être dans les premiers comme d'habitude, mais il avait une telle aversion pour le froid qu'il se retrouvait en dernier.

Roxton accéléra le pas et rejoignit Marguerite.

- Ça va ? 

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air…

- Ça va.

- Mais…

- Ça va !

Alex les rejoignit et tenta de les dépasser, voulant prouver qu'il était le plus fort, mais Marguerite se dépêcha et fut bien en avant après quelques secondes.

Les deux garçons la rejoignirent, mais Marguerite était tellement en colère qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la dépasser. Elle était en colère contre Roxton et Véronica d'avoir casser. Bien sûr, maintenant ça simplifiait tout pour Véronica et Malone et sûrement pour Roxton, mais elle, Marguerite Krux, n'avouerait jamais qu'elle était amoureuse de Roxton, oh non !

Marguerite s'arrêta de marcher quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était hors de la forêt et sur le haut d'une colline. Elle n'était pas censée sortir de la forêt. Elle arriva pour faire demi-tour et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alex et John.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !? On est pas censé sortir de la forêt !

- On te suivait !

- Et bien vous êtes des idiots, demi-tour !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre de la colline du côté de la forêt, Alex et John recommencèrent leur querelle habituelle et se mirent à se pousser et à se donner des coups. Mais cette fois, tout tourna très mal.

Alex poussa John et celui tomba sur le dos et on entendit un bruit très désagréable au niveau de son bras avant qu'il ne dévale la colline du côté opposé de la forêt. Marguerite ouvrit de grands yeux ronds épouvantés.

- NON !

Elle descendit à toute vitesse et s'agenouilla à côté de Roxton, étendu sur le dos, semi-conscient. Elle releva les yeux vers Alex qui était encore sur le haut de la colline.

- Va chercher de l'aide !

Il acquiesça et disparut.

Marguerite se pencha sur Roxton et essaya de le réveiller.

- John… John !

- J'ai froid.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une grotte pas très loin. 

- Allez viens, debout ! On va aller là-bas.

Il grimaça et utilisa son bras non-douloureux pour se lever et Marguerite l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la grotte. Quand ils furent arrivés, il s'écroula sur le sol et s'évanouit.

- John ! paniqua Marguerite en l'entraînant plus profondément dans la grotte

Elle enleva ses propres mitaines, tuque et manteau et les jeta au loin, considérant qu'il faisait trop chaud et enleva ceux de Roxton parce qu'ils étaient trempés. Remarquant que son chandail était aussi mouillé, elle considéra qu'il était plus sage de l'enlever et de toute façon, il faisait assez chaud dans la grotte.

- John ! John ! 

Elle regarda son bras gauche, celui qui avait craqué, et grimaça. Il commençait à devenir mauve et enflé. Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et murmura :

- John, réveille-toi… allez…

- Marguerite ? Où sommes-nous ? Aah, mon bras !

- Ne le bouge pas ! Il est cassé. 

- Génial.  Whoua ! Où est mon chandail ?

- Il est trempé ! Alors si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid, tu es mieux de rester sans chandail.

- Très bien, très bien. Hum, il ne manque plus qu'un feu ici.

- Ah oui ? Et avec quoi veux-tu qu'on le fasse ? Nos raquettes peut-être ? 

- Pas besoin d'être agressive ! Quoi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, leurs raquettes et plusieurs bouts de bois que Marguerite ramassa, prenaient feu grâce au briquet de Roxton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un briquet ?

- Ce n'est pas le mien. Je l'ai volé à Alex.

Marguerite le dévisagea.

- Je voulais qu'il arrête de fumer !

- Et bien !

Elle regarda à l'extérieur. Il commençait à neiger fort et il faisait déjà noir. Roxton était assis sur le bord de la grotte et Marguerite était à l'autre extrémité. Il semblait faire de gros effort pour rester conscient et la sueur perlait sur son front et sur son torse tandis que son bras se difformait de plus en plus.

Marguerite soupira et s'approcha de lui. Elle avait tout enlevé ses habits de neige et n'était qu'en T-shirt et en jeans. Elle lui prit le bras avec précaution et le caressa doucement. Roxton plaça sa main encore valide sous son menton et lui leva lentement la tête pour établir un contact avec ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Encore une fois, le cœur de Marguerite se mit à se débattre dans sa poitrine et elle eut l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Elle s'en empêcha jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui se penche vers elle et qui l'embrasse tendrement.

Elle hésita à y répondre et le laissa l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que sa conscience lui crie qu'elle était idiote de résister. Elle répondit alors délicatement au baiser du jeune homme. Il y mit fin en souriant.

- Je dois vraiment rêver.

Elle sourit à son tour et plaça sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent. Celui-ci grimaça et glissa sur le côté, épuisé.

- John ! s'inquiéta Marguerite

Il respirait avec difficulté et la jeune fille eut l'horrible pensée que la fracture au bras n'était pas la seule cause du mal du garçon. Il devait avoir une hémorragie interne également et cela fit paniquer Marguerite.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il en posant son bras valide sur la joue de l'adolescente

Elle s'étendit à côté de lui et regarda l'heure. 18h30, où étaient les secours ? Ils retardaient depuis 2 heures !

Au campement, Georges et Arthur insistaient pour que les secours partent immédiatement, Alex venant juste de retrouver son chemin et venant juste d'arriver, mais les autres et les secouristes ne voulaient pas, la noirceur et le blizzard étant trop fort.

- On ne peut pas laisser deux adolescents dans la neige ! Un deux est blessé ! Et c'est peut-être grave !

- Et on ne peut pas risquer la vie d'autres personnes !

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des kilomètres à faire !

- Selon les indications du garçon, c'est à trois kilomètres !

- Nous avons des véhicules motorisés !

- C'est dangereux ! Attendons que la tempête se calme ! Elle devrait être correcte d'ici deux ou trois heures selon la météo !

- NON !

Étendue près de Roxton qui respirait avec difficulté et qui avait des sursauts dans son sommeil, Marguerite regardait l'heure passer. 21h et personne ne les avait secourus. Elle se serait bien levée seule et aurait affronté la tempête, mais John se battait contre l'ange de la mort. Peut-être Marguerite exagérait-elle, mais Roxton ne cessait de demander de l'eau, alors l'hypothèse de l'hémorragie lui restait en tête.

Son bras sur le torse de John et sa tête sur son épaule, tous deux près du feu et emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux secs le temps s'étant refroidit, elle espérait qu'on les retrouverait avant le matin, parce qu'elle doutait que Roxton tienne aussi longtemps.

À une heure du matin, la neige cessa et Arthur et Georges sortirent de leur transe pour secouer les secouristes. Ils partirent tous en motoneige, toutes deux spécialement équipées avec une civière.

Ils se dépêchèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une grotte faiblement éclairée après dix minutes.

Marguerite avait fini par s'endormir et elle fut éveillée par le professeur Challenger.

- Son bras gauche, se contenta-t-elle de dire, incapable de faire plus

Elle était déshydratée ayant donné toute sa gourde d'eau à John et elle avait une faim de loup… ce qui était assez logique. Elle n'arriva pas à se mettre debout et les secouristes durent l'étendre sur une civière.

Quand Adrienne s'éveilla, Marguerite n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements et couru dans la salle commune ou elle ne trouva que Mme Vivien, la professeure de français.

- Madame ! Où est Marguerite ?

- Elle est rentrée à l'hôpital cette nuit. Ils l'ont retrouvé déshydratée. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, elle s'en sortira… mais Roxton par contre, c'est un peu plus grave.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a un bras cassé et une grave hémorragie interne au même niveau.

- Comment ça ?

- Son os a déchiré son muscle et a presque perforé sa peau. Je ne suis pas censé vous avoir dit tout cela Mlle. Montclair alors…

- Oui, je me tairai.

**Croyez-vous au destin ?**

****

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si le destin décidait tout ? Ou alors, si Dieu, Bouddha, Allah, peu importe comment vous l'appelez, avait mit deux personnes sur terre et qu'elles devaient vivre ensemble, à défaut de mourir ? 

Je veux dire, croyez-vous qu'il y a vraiment une personne idéale pour chacun d'entre nous ? Une âme sœur ? Une personne dont jamais on se lassera, avec laquelle ce sera toujours l'harmonie ou au moins, qu'on aimera toujours dans la richesse ou la pauvreté et bla bla bla ?

Pour ma part, je ne crois pas, non. Si le destin faisait tout, nous n'aurions pas besoin de réfléchir, ce serait clair et jamais nous remettrions en question ceux qu'on aime. 

Pourtant, le sort est bourré d'ironie et il semble bien s'amuser à nos dépends, peu importe ce qu'il se passe… alors, le destin lui ?

**Mallo67**

Marguerite bouchonna le e-mail imprimé qu'Adrienne lui avait apporté et le jeta dans la poubelle comme une professionnelle. 

- Alors ?

- Oui. Je crois bien savoir qui c'est.

Elle regarda à sa droite, Roxton encore endormit et soupira.

- Je pense qu'elle l'aimait. Ou du moins qu'elle l'a beaucoup aimé, même si ça n'a duré qu'une toute petite seconde.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle aime Malone ! Il est tellement différent des autres avec qui elle est sortit !

- Pas si fort, je ne suis pas censée te l'avoir dit !

- Ah oui désolée. 

Marguerite haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre. 

- Il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui, il est dévoué et très attentionné… Un peu naïf, courageux… mignon !

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça !

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et Roxton s'éveilla tranquillement, son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite.

- Tu sors de l'hôpital quand ? fit une voix qui devait être celle d'Adrienne

- Ce soir. 

- Et lui ?

- J'ai entendu les médecins dire qu'il serait sur pied d'ici deux ou trois jours. Enfin, il aura son plâtre plus longtemps j'imagine.

- C'est dommage, c'était un bon joueur de basket.

- Tu crois que ça va l'empêcher de jouer ? rit Marguerite, Non, jamais de la vie, il n'abandonnera jamais ! Pas John Roxton !   

Roxton sourit mais se promit de se mettre plus sérieusement aux études. S'il ne devenait pas joueur de basket il… euh… en fait, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais la première idée qui lui vint fut celle d'une firme de parfum… bizarre ! Mais après tout, quoi de mieux pour être riche et avoir toutes les belles filles à ses pieds ?


	11. Things I'll never say

Tadam !!! Et voici en exclusivité, le chapitre 11 !!!! Bon ok, il n'y a rien d'exclusif mais quand même ! ;) !

Si vous voulez allez écouter les supers chansons que j'insère parfois dans ma fic, allez sur ce site : 

Alors, bonne lecture ! J'attend vos reviews, mwahahaha !

**Pour Audrey.**

**Chapitre 11**

En plein milieu du cours de biologie, en ce jeudi 13 février, la moitié des élèves étudiaient leur oral, pour la présentation d'économie qui se déroulerait après le cours du professeur Sumerlee. Ils devraient présenter leurs trois années fictives en tenant compte leurs budgets et leurs problèmes qui s'étaient posés avec leurs solutions et etc.

Au départ, le projet n'était seulement que le budget pour un appartement. Mais plus le projet avait avancé, plus les salaires et les situations avaient évolués, c'était devenu le salaire pour trois véritables et dures années.

Véronica et Marguerite n'étaient pas inquiètes. Après avoir commencé l'année du mauvais pied, toutes deux avaient pigé des métiers beaucoup plus payants. Elles ne voyaient pas vraiment pourquoi elles étaient obligées de rester ensemble dans la maison et avaient demandé au professeur de dissoudre l'équipe, mais celle-ci leur avait répondu qu'elles n'avaient qu'à se considérer comme un couple…

Adrienne avait fait équipe avec Malone et elle avait pigé la carte « Vous êtes enceinte ! » à la fin de la première année fictive, ce qui avait tout changé dans leur vie commune fictive ! Et même si ces deux-là n'avaient pas les métiers les plus payants du monde, Malone s'était révélé un véritable homme d'affaire et avait investit aux bons endroits et ils étaient rapidement devenus riches. Et pas juste un peu ! Mais malheureusement, ça aussi, c'était fictif.

John Roxton quant-à-lui s'était retrouvé avec Katherine Racine, une jeune fille assez effacée dans la classe mais qui était plus intelligente que n'importe qui… en fait, à la voir agir, Roxton aurait pu jurer qu'elle était plus intelligente que toute la classe réunie. Ils avaient rencontré les pires problèmes du monde (Tous les deux perdirent leurs emplois en même temps et ils mirent trois mois à s'en trouver un autre, ils se firent dévaliser, on vola leur auto et leur appartement passa au feu) mais à la fin des trois ans, ils avaient un bon boulot et un condo sur le bord de la plage, en Californie.

En théorie, tous les élèves auraient dû rencontrer ce genre de problème et c'est ce qui arriva. Mais l'équipe Roxton-Racine les rencontra dans le même mois.

Le professeur de biologie arrêta son cours et regarda ses élèves.

- Le cours d'économie n'est pas tout de suite, alors veuillez m'écouter !

Mais au moment où les élèves cessaient de lire leurs oraux, la cloche sonna et le professeur Sumerlee soupira.

- Bon, comme vous voudrez.

Ils se rendirent en cours d'économie, les élèves plus anxieux les uns que les autres.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Véronica à Marguerite

- Bien sûr.

Parmi les oraux répétés pour la 100 millième fois, la cloche sonna et les élèves allèrent s'asseoir. La professeure, rayonnante, pigea la première équipe à passer.

- Malone-Montclair, annonça-t-elle

Tous deux se levèrent, souriants et confiants et installèrent leurs choses en avant de la classe. Malone commença à parler.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui en avant de la classe, pour vous parler de notre vie !

Il y eut quelques rires.

- Nous sommes tous les deux allés à l'université et, chanceux comme nous sommes, elle a été payée par nos parents. Nous avions des petits boulots pour payer notre appartement et…

Malone parla ainsi, très normalement, mais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et des blagues un peu partout pour faire rire les gens et après avoir fait le bilan de leur première année, laissa la parole à Adrienne.

- Et c'est là que les choses se corsent. Il s'est trouvé un travail en tant que scripteur et moi, comme artiste-peintre. Nous n'étions pas bien riche et en plus, je suis tombée enceinte !

Certains élèves se mirent à rire et la plupart des élèves écoutèrent le reste avec attention. Ils écoutèrent comment, durant leur deuxième année, ils accueillirent l'équipe Racine-Roxton dans leur maison, la leur étant dévastée et etc. Finalement, ils terminaient leurs trois années dans une luxueuse maison en Grèce.

Les prochains à passer furent Callista Georges et Armando Gelipe. En trois ans ils avaient eu deux paires de jumeaux et Callista avait dû abandonner son travail. Armando était médecin et tous deux étaient assez aisés mais tout comme Callista ne cessaient de piger la carte « Vous êtes enceinte ! », Armando pigeait celle « Vous avez été dévalisés ! ». 

Puis vint Yan Hébert et Lucy Huy qui surent tellement bien gérer leur budget qu'ils purent prendre leur retraite à 25 ans (l'âge où finissait leurs trois ans).

Ensuite, Danielle Foy et Hugo Fripé firent trop de dépenses extravagantes et se retrouvèrent dans la rue…

Et ce fut finalement le tour de Racine-Roxton qui expliquèrent leurs déboires pour se sortir de la misère.

Il y eut Archambault et Belliveau, Trottier et Ther et puis le dernier groupe à passer pour ce cours fut Layton et Krux.

Elles n'avaient pas eu trop de problèmes à part au départ et quelques chutes difficiles durant la seconde année… Mais elles finirent toutes deux dans un bel appartement à New York. 

- Ah ! s'exclama un garçon dans la classe durant leur conclusion, C'est pour ça que Véronica a laissé Roxton ! Elle est lesbienne !

- M. Poirier ! s'exclama la professeure pendant que les autres élèves étaient morts de rire, Sortez de mon cours et allez voir le directeur adjoint tout de suite ! Vraiment navrée mesdemoiselles ! Continuez c'était très intéressant. Et vous, cessez de rire ! 

- Et c'est ainsi, reprit Véronica qui se retenait pour ne pas rire elle aussi, que la compagnie Krux and Layton inc. fut un succès total.

*-*-*

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

Whit these things I'll never say…

(Things I'll never say, "**Avril Lavigne")**

Le lendemain, jour de la St-Valentin, il y avait un échange de fleurs et de cartes organisé par l'école.

Roxton était toujours dans le plâtre. Véronica avait toujours peur d'avouer son amour à Malone. Marguerite était toujours aussi bornée et Adrienne toujours en amour pardessus la tête avec Thomas. Bref, St-Valentin ou pas, c'était un jour identique aux autres.

À la cafétéria, Callista, Danielle, Alex et leurs moutons s'énervaient sur l'heure du dîner car c'était en après-midi que les fleurs et cartes seraient portées. Véronica, Malone et Roxton quant à eux, ne disaient pas mot et semblaient plus inquiets que heureux.

Adrienne, Marguerite et Taylor mangeaient lentement comme s'ils ne voulaient pas voir le temps passer. Autour d'eux, Finn, Renata et Gawen les regardaient intrigués.

- Je crois que c'est le syndrôme du Terminal. Ma sœur était pareille ce matin.

- J'ai pas hâte à l'année prochaine d'abord, s'exclama Renata

- C'est à cause de la St-Valentin, expliqua Gawen. Taylor est déprimé parce qu'il croit qu'il ne recevra pas de lettres (celui-ci trop absorbé dans ses pensées n'entendit même pas), Adrienne veut une lettre du beau Thomas et lui en a envoyé une, mais elle est sûre qu'il ne va même pas broncher. Marguerite de son côté espère une lettre de Roxton mais le renie en même temps.

- C'est faux, déclara celle-ci en levant la tête vers le jeune garçon et les deux filles.

Lucy Huy, Yan, Jack et Nathan Poirier passèrent à ce moment-là et Adrienne, Taylor et Marguerite en profitèrent pour s'éclipser avec eux, laissant les trois plus jeunes à leurs repas.

- Et voilà la confirmation de ton hypothèse, déclara Renata.

Et finalement, l'heure fatidique arriva. La classe J-05 était dans une période où ils étaient séparés. Adrienne, Danielle et Véronica étaient dans la même classe quand le « facteur » entra avec un gros bouquet et plusieurs cartes.

- Euuh, le bouquet est pour… Adrienne Montclair.

Celle-ci se leva, surprise et le type alla lui apporter, sous les yeux jaloux de Danielle (qui reçut tout de même plus de cartes que toutes les autres filles.)

Véronica reçut au moins une dizaine de cartes mais ne daigna pas les ouvrir avant de savoir qui avait envoyé le bouquet à Adrienne.

- C'est de qui ? Alleeez !

- Attends… je vais voir, dit celle-ci en souriant

Elle ouvrit la carte.

Pour Adrienne Montclair.

Attendrissante.

Délicate.

Rieuse.

Ingénue.

Exquise.

Naturelle.

Nymphe.

Enjouée.

Adrienne sourit. Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais elle savait exactement qui lui avait expédié cet hommage. La seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu dire ingénue, c'était Thomas…

« - Vous êtes bien ingénue, Adrienne Montclair.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous êtes à la fois naïve et adorable. Angélique si on peut dire. »

Il avait la drôle d'habitude de la vouvoyer parfois. Véronica se pencha par-dessus son épaule sous le regard dégoûté de Danielle et lut le mot.

- Wouaa, ça vient de qui ?

Elle allait répondre mais ce souvint que ça venait d'un de ses exs (tous les garçons devaient être dans la collection d'anciens petits amis…).

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de nom.

Il y avait eu une grande histoire d'amour entre ces deux-là. Du côté de Thomas, ça avait été le drame à leur rupture. Véronica, elle, on ne savait pas trop. Mais si leur histoire avait été éphémère, il avait été réel des deux côtés. Selon les rumeurs, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la classe de science l'année précédente, le professeur Challenger enseignant en terminal et aux élèves un an plus jeune, et elle avait éclaté en sanglots… et c'est que des rumeurs beaucoup moins intéressantes venaient en compte. 

Véronica fronça les sourcils et passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Adrienne pour pointer un mot dans l'acrostiche. 

- Ça veut dire quoi ingénue ?

Adrienne sourit et alors qu'elle allait répondre, Nathan Poirier passa à côté d'elles.

- Hum, je savais que Véronica avait une tendance homosexuelle. 

- Oh, ferme-la Poirier, ordonna Véronica en se levant

- Tu as reçu des cartes de toutes tes petites amies ? J'avoue que tu as le style allumeuse… ça ne m'étonne pas que tu attires autant les filles que les garçons.

Véronica sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Merci pour le compliment. Maintenant j'aimerais bien comparer le nombres de cartes… oh, oups, 10 contre zéro. Je crois que je t'ai battue à plat de couture… désolée !

Nathan ne broncha pas d'une miette et sourit de plus belle. Il sortit de sa poche une carte qu'il avait reçu.

- Wow ! Une carte, répliqua Véronica sarcastiquement

- Oui. Une carte de ma bien-aimée, celle que j'aime et que je chéris. Celle à qui j'ai osé avoué mon amour avant qu'un autre ne le fasse. 

Véronica recula, choquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Sors du placard Layton.

- Oh c'est pas drôle, je ne suis pas lesbienne.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais tu as le cœur brisé en tout cas…

Véronica grimaça et s'éloigna.

*-*-*

Le garçon aux cartes entra dans la classe où se trouvaient Marguerite, Taylor et Malone. Taylor reçut trois cartes. Une de Marguerite, en tant qu'amie, l'autre d'Adrienne, au même statut… et une autre plutôt intrigante de Katherine Racine, une fille qu'il connaissait peu.

Malone en reçu quelque unes mais deux retinrent son attention. Une anonyme et une de Lucy Huy. Elle lui avouait son amour et Malone se sentit assez mal. Lucy était jolie, mais elle n'intéressait pas du tout Malone.  Celle qui était anonyme lui révélait aussi la même chose… mais elle était anonyme !

Marguerite reçut plusieurs cartes de ses amis et une de Roxton. Elle n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Elle la rangea délicatement et se promit de la lire mais… plus tard !

Véronica se dépêcha de courir à la classe de Malone pour voir si ce que Poirier lui avait dit été vrai. Il parlait avec Lucy Huy. Il lui avait prit la main et semblait lui expliquer quelque chose. Il l'embrassa furtivement et Véronica détourna les yeux. Elle partit dans l'autre sens en courant, retenant ses pleurs.

Si elle avait regardé plus longtemps, elle aurait vu que Lucy pleurait également.

Véronica fonça dans quelque chose. Quelqu'un plutôt. Elle releva les yeux et fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Taylor.

- Oh, Véronica, aurais-tu vu Kath… mais tu pleures ?

- Non.

- Bien sûr que si. Allez, viens, sortons.

- Non, non. Je pleure encore comme une idiote pour une stupidité. Ça va, ça va.

Taylor ne dit rien mais en effet, il trouvait que Véronica pleurait assez souvent… pour ne pas dire toujours.

- Véronica. Ne t'en fait pas. Malone est fou amoureux de toi. Maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai des choses à éclaircir.

Et il partit, laissant une Véronica intriguée, mais soulagée. Danielle s'approcha d'elle, l'air sévère.

- Véronica.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux continuer à être avec nous, je te conseille de ne plus parler à Adrienne, Taylor ou Marguerite. Surtout pas Marguerite. Ce sont tous les trois des imbéciles de basse société.

Véronica la regarda dans les yeux et réfléchit. Elle faillit l'envoyer promener, mais… elle adorait les regards admiratifs des gens autour d'elle. Elle n'arriverait pas à redevenir une mortelle parmi tant d'autres… si ?

D'un autre côté Danielle la faisait royalement… hum… enfin, elle haïssait Danielle.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules avant de s'en aller.

Marguerite était chez elle et appréhendait l'ouverture de sa carte. Elle ne voulait pas du tout envie d'officialiser une relation avec John Roxton, ni même de recevoir des mots de celui-ci. Elle ne l'aimait pas, bon ! C'était simple à comprendre, non ?

Non. C'était faux. Mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Marguerite aspirait à devenir quelqu'un de connu, de célèbre ou au moins, ayant fait de grandes choses pour son pays. Et une relation ou des sentiments étaient des faiblesses. Les amis auraient pu entrer dans cette catégorie, mais Marguerite aimait trop ses amis pour y renoncer.

Elle fixait sa carte depuis au moins trente minutes, tendant parfois la main et la retirant aussitôt. La peur la tenaillait et Marguerite détestait se sentir ainsi, en position de faiblesse.

Elle finit par en avoir assez et ouvrit brusquement le papier rouge, plié en deux. Le mot était simple et tendre. Pour une merveilleuse demoiselle, qui toujours m'étonnera, dont jamais je ne me lasserai.

La jeune fille soupira et laissa doucement tomber la carte, avant d'étendre sa tête sur son oreiller. En tout cas, il savait comment s'y prendre avec elle.

*-*-*

Le lundi suivant, après une fin de semaine de débauche pour certains ou une fin de semaine de travail pour d'autres, la liste des métiers évalués par l'orienteuse fut affichée. Taylor en revint assez sarcastique.

- Et bien, elle ne m'apprend rien de neuf. Elle me conseille de devenir ingénieur en informatique et d'autres débilités dans le genre… comme si je voulais faire autre chose !

Adrienne et Marguerite s'y précipitèrent et durent attendre que la foule diminue pour voir leurs noms.

Selon les résultats, Adrienne serait bonne pour être artiste, musicienne, actrice et Marguerite vivrait dans son élément si elle rejoignait l'armée, l'ordre de médecin sans frontières ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ah bien oui. Je me vois en Demi Moore, le coco rasé faisant partit de la Marine ! s'exclama Marguerite sans aucune convictions mais beaucoup de sarcasme.

- Non. Mais je te vois espionne, ma très chère Marguerite. Ou agent de la FBI ou de la CIA…

- Non mais t'es malade Adrienne ! pouffa son amie, Et toi ?

- Musicienne, artiste et dans ces trucs. Ouais, c'est pas pire. Oh, allez, cours de science !

La cloche venait de sonner et elle rappela à Marguerite qu'elle devrait faire son laboratoire en compagnie de Roxton.

Elle avait beau avoir demandé trois fois au professeur de les changer d'équipe durant l'année, il refusait toujours. 

Marguerite et Roxton ne dirent rien au début du laboratoire. Marguerite en faisait la plus grande partie, John étant encore dans le plâtre. Mais peu lui importait.

- Faites très attention en manipulant le trihydrure d'azote, si vous l'inhaler, vous risquez de vomir ou de vous évanouir… ou les deux, répéta pour la sixième fois le professeur Challenger

- Pourquoi il continue à dire Trihydrure d'azote ! grommela Marguerite, NH3 ou Ammoniac, c'est plus court, non ?

- On s'est levée du mauvais pied ? demanda Roxton

- Non, je suis fâchée après lui.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à discuter lentement, Véronica essayait de venir subtilement à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres envers Malone. Il était juste à côté et essayait d'aider son partenaire.

Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit.

- Hum… j'ai entendu dire que… toi et Lucy sortiez ensembles ?

Il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il resta neutre quelques secondes.

- C'est faux.

Elle fut autant frappée par sa dureté que par le soulagement.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Non. Je suis concentré. 

Elle retourna à son expérience, le cœur serré. Bien sûr qu'il était fâché. Il était fâché parce qu'elle ne se résignait pas à s'avouer et il avait peur d'une réponse négative s'il faisait le premier pas. En réalité, il était sûr d'obtenir une réponse négative parce que Véronica n'avait jamais été une fille à attendre, elle avouait toujours en premier. Et tant qu'elle n'était pas prête, elle ne dirait rien.

Prête à quoi ? Peur pourquoi ? Malone n'aurait sut le dire. Il soupira et jeta un regard de biais à sa camarade. Toujours aussi belle. Il avait beau s'être promis d'être patient, il avait dû mal à comprendre.

Marguerite empoigna le flacon de NH3. Elle était censée mettre son masque (qui ressemblait fort à un masque de chirurgien) avant de l'ouvrir et tenir le flacon le plus éloigné possible et le moins longtemps ouvert possible, Challenger l'avait répété dix fois au moins, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Roxton ne l'aperçut pas à temps et elle s'ouvrit le flacon en plein sous le nez. 

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et laissa le flacon se briser dans son expérience avant de tomber à genoux, le souffle court, prise d'une toux provenant de ses entrailles.

Roxton se retourna, effrayé, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille commençaient à briller d'eau et de sel. Roxton tendit son bras pour essayer de la calmer mais elle recula brusquement. Les autres élèves se regroupèrent lentement autour d'eux, Marguerite luttant pour ne pas vomir ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Le professeur paniqué s'approcha, mais son attention fut captée par le laboratoire des deux jeunes gens. Encore une fois, c'étaient les plus beaux résultats qu'il n'eût jamais constaté de toute sa vie d'enseignant.

- Magnifique ! murmura-t-il

Trois élèves le regardèrent scandalisés et celui-ci eut une brève toux d'excuse avant de reporter sa concentration sur la jeune fille en difficulté.

Roxton réussit finalement à l'approcher. Elle respirait maintenant comme si elle n'avait qu'une paille au lieu de sa trachée et avait considérablement pâlie. Challenger, craignant fort qu'elle ne fasse une crise d'hyperventilation (ou quelque chose dans ce style), demanda à une élève d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

John caressa doucement la joue de l'adolescente et le professeur demanda à tous de retourner à leurs pupitres, ils continueraient l'expérience un autre jour. Et, en étant à leur pupitre, ils n'assisteraient pas à la scène et laisseraient donc Marguerite respirer… dans tous les sens du terme.

Et effectivement, les craintes de Challenger semblaient sur le point de se confirmer. Roxton passa lentement son bras sans plâtre autour de la taille de Marguerite.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi…

Elle accota sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon et ferma les yeux. Elle finit par se calmer, bien comme jamais auparavant.

Et bien, l'amour est vraiment le plus fort des remèdes… pensa Challenger, Même si je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi bornées…

**Pourquoi pas ?**

****

**Par Artemis**

****

Sincèrement, je connais beaucoup de gens qui tournent autour du pot avant de faire le premier pas. Et ils ne font pas qu'un tout petit tour, non, ils se croient au parc d'attraction et font de grands et longs tours… 

C'est assez étourdissant à la fin ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et ça me rend folle de rage de voir des gens en amour par-dessus la tête, mais aussi bornés. Cupidon doit également être très insulté de voir que même s'il décoche cent cinquante flèches, nous sommes devenus une société peureuse, hésitante et cherchant à atteindre la perfection… et malheureusement, elle n'existe pas !


	12. Dreams

Kim: Mici mille fois !!!!!!!!!! J'adore lire tes reviews !!!! 

**Chapitre 12**

- Today, I'm talking about the oral.

- Aaaaaaah ! NON ! s'exclama la classe

- Yes. The oral for next Monday.

- Madameuuh ! 

- Noon !

- On a un milliard de travaux à faire !

- Pitié !

La professeure d'anglais entendait ces phrases depuis huit heures le matin et avec la J-05, c'était pire, comme d'habitude. Les élèves étaient en grande période d'étude et de travaux, mais elle suivait son programme un point c'est tout. En mars, une semaine avant la semaine de relâche, il y avait les examens de fin d'étape et elle demandait l'oral pour le lundi d'avant cette semaine en question.

Elle expliqua le projet. En équipe de quatre, ils devraient écrire un soap de dix minutes et le remettre sur vidéocassette.

Marguerite s'approcha d'Adrienne et de Taylor et ceux-ci hochèrent, sans même avoir entendu la question. Elle se retourna pour aller chercher son étui à crayon et fonça dans Véronica.

- Oh Marguerite, on est que trois dans notre équi…

- Désolée, nous aussi on est juste trois.

- Ah d'accord. 

Elles arrivèrent pour repartir chacune de leur côté que le professeur les vit.

- Oh, stop! Marguerite! Adrienne and Taylor are both very strong in English, could you please go with Veronica, Malone and Roxton? I'll put Adrienne and Taylor with Danielle and Nathan.

- But I…

- Thank you!

Véronica gloussa et Marguerite la dévisagea.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle insinuait que quelqu'un dans votre équipe était faible en anglais et que je devrais m'arranger pour qu'on passe tous !

- C'est Roxton, continua Véronica en riant de plus belle, quoi que je ne suis pas excellente en anglais. J'ai une moyenne potable mais ça pourrait être mieux.

- Ouais bien toi, tu considère tes notes potables que si elles sont en haut de 80, alors je ne m'inquiète pas…

- C'est ton cas aussi alors...

- Et Malone ?

- Il réussit pas mal. 

- Bon, allons nous mettre au travail.

Les deux filles s'assirent avec leurs coéquipiers et tous les quatre commencèrent le travail lentement. Tandis que Véronica et Marguerite essayaient d'être sérieuses, les deux autres étaient déjà partis en délire. Tous ce qu'ils avaient fait à date, c'était trouver des noms pour leurs personnages; Johnnio, Edwardo, Margarita et Véronache. 

Et ils avaient inventé une histoire folle de crime, de meurtre et surtout d'action.

- Euuh, les garçons ? appela Marguerite découragée, Je ne sais pas si vous êtes conscients qu'un soap c'est principalement une histoire d'amour débile ?

- Oui ! Véronache finit par tuer son amant d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur (Ned mima de planter un couteau dans le cœur de Roxton qui feignit de mourir avec un grand cri) par jalousie et c'est là qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait et elle se suicide ! (il planta son couteau imaginaire dans son ventre et poussa un cri typiquement féminin avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, d'une manière typiquement féminine.)

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire mais la professeur les dévisagea longuement, ils se calmèrent tous alors et commencèrent à travailler sérieusement.

*-*-*

Durant la fin de semaine, il tournèrent leur oral chez les Layton qui avaient décidément la plus grosse maison du quartier. Ils s'y retrouvèrent à onze heures et commencèrent.

Encore une fois, les deux adolescents ne cessaient de faire des blagues idiotes et Roxton ne connaissait pas vraiment son texte, il improvisait la plupart du temps. Quand il y avait une scène où tous les quatre se retrouvaient, ils demandaient à Finn de filmer.

À cette allure-là, le tournage dura jusqu'à 22h et il leur restait encore deux scènes à faire, mais des scènes plutôt courtes. La première où Marguerite&Roxton devaient s'embrasser et la seconde où c'étaient Véronica et Malone.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit soudain Finn

- Pourquoi ? Il faut du piquant dans la vie !

- Oui mais…

Elle pensait au quadrilatère amoureux trop compliqué que formaient sa sœur et ses amis, mais n'osait pas l'avouer, voyant bien qu'ils étaient bien partis.

- La professeure va accepter ça ?

- La professeure en a vu d'autres des baiser dans sa vie… je suis même sûre qu'elle a vu bien plus, s'exclama Roxton

- Bon, ça suffit, coupa Véronica, ne raconte pas des histoires comme ça à ma sœur !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit…

- Oui, mais tu allais le faire.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Même que moi aussi j'ai vu bien plus !

Il y eut un silence vide pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes où les quatre plus vieux se tournèrent vers Finn, sa sœur traumatisée et les autres amusés.

- Ben quoi, c'est fou ce que voit à la télé de nos jours, continua-t-elle en savourant le regard sévère de sa sœur

- Finn !

- Oui tu sais, très tard le soir ? Ah non, c'est vrai, toi t'as plus besoin de…

- SORS D'ICI !

Finn sortit en courant, pliée de rire. Véronica, fâchée, se mit à respirer lentement pour se calmer et les trois autres enfants éclatèrent de rire. Véronica les rejoint bientôt et elle empoigna la caméra.

- Bon, qui commence ?

- Vous, décida Marguerite

Malone et Véronica s'installèrent. 

- Trois, deux, un…

Malone commença son texte avec un accent espagnol.

- Véronache! We have to go, now! My father wants to send me away from you!

- Ow, that's terrible! I don't want this to happen! Répliqua Véronica avec un accent russe.

Véronica avait récolté le rôle de la fille stupide, malheureusement pour elle et elle détestait son personnage. Mais elle le jouait à merveille.

- Go! Don't take anything, we'll leave now… together.

Malone prit la main de Véronica et s'apprêta à partir, mais celle-ci le retint, tout comme le texte le disait.

- Edwardo! Fit-elle suppliante

- What?

- I love you!

- I love you too…

Hésitants, sachant qu'il y avait une caméra qui les filmait, ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis, Malone prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Pourtant, le baiser qui était censé être furtif, ne le fut pas. Véronica y répondit, profitant de l'occasion d'enfin embrasser Malone et ce dernier n'en fut plus qu'heureux. 

Tous deux étaient aux anges.

Derrière la caméra, étonnés et amusés, Roxton et Marguerite n'osait pas interrompre. Pourtant le temps filait…

Finalement, Malone bascula la blondinette par en arrière et fit semblant de lui mordre le bout du nez pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle se remit droite et les deux autres essayèrent de ne pas leur lancer des regards moqueurs, tandis qu'ils changeaient d'endroit pour filmer la toute dernière scène.

Leurs répliques étaient toutes aussi stupides que celles de Véronica et Malone mais quand arriva le moment du baiser, il y eut un moment d'hésitation où tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Il s'avança. Elle recula un peu, inquiète et peu encline à embrasser Roxton. Non qu'elle ne le voulait pas et même si c'était pour rendre plus véridique leur oral, elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir, connaissant la réputation de Roxton. Même s'il semblait sincère, Roxton restait Roxton.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils en pensant cela. Mmm, son excuse n'était plus qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'elle avait peur ? Il était où son fichu problème !

- Margarita…

Elle sourit timidement et baissa les yeux en entendant Roxton se prendre tellement au sérieux. Lentement, elle releva la tête et « accepta » (parce que dans le fond, elle savait que sa réponse avait toujours été OUI) d'embrasser Roxton. 

Mais Marguerite respecta le texte, mit fin brutalement au baiser et partit de la pièce, laissant un « Johnnio » totalement déboussolé… comme il était écrit.

- Parfait !

*-*-*

De toute l'histoire de la vie de l'école, le lundi matin a toujours été en tête du pire moment de la semaine, suivit de proche du vendredi après-midi. Les élèves rentrent d'une fin de semaine quelconque mais qui les vide toujours de tout entrain et ils sont soit bouffis, soit grincheux, endormis, épuisés, écœurés et parfois le tout en même temps.

La semaine que les élèves s'apprêtaient à vivre était la semaine avant les examens d'étapes, donc une semaine chargée en devoirs, leçons, oraux et examens, comme toujours !

Ce matin-là, nos quatre personnages principaux étaient sur le point de craquer. La pile de travaux qu'ils avaient à remettre pour la journée même n'était qu'à moitié terminée et celle pour le reste de la semaine n'était pas plus belle à voir. Mais, rassemblant tous leurs efforts, ils se présentèrent tout de même en anglais.

Le cours fut plutôt calme et leur oral, acclamé…

Mais après le cours, Marguerite s'écroula devant son casier, la tête entre les mains. Véronica, qui était à proximité, s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais sauter une coche ! Je n'ai pas terminé mon projet en maths que je dois rendre tout de suite, mon projet d'informatique est pour ce cours-ci et il est à peine commencé, en français j'ai un examen pour lequel je n'ai pas étudié, en physique je… aaah ! Je meures ! Moi je sors d'ici ! Adieu !

Elle claqua la porte de son casier, sans même le fermer et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

- Marguerite ! 

Roxton qui avait tout entendu l'imita, étant dans la même position qu'elle et la suivit.

- Que ceux qui vont craquer me suivent !

- Marguerite, essaya de raisonner Véronica, tu ne peux pas…

- Avoues que tu n'as pas fini la moitié de tes choses non plus ! À quoi ça va donner de rester ici ? On va se faire engueuler ! Je m'en contre-balance ! Je ne vais rien remettre et en plus, je vais être en train de m'amuser.

Véronica s'arrêta, considéra la proposition, sourit et acquiesça.

- Je vous suis.

- Moi aussi, fit Malone en se joignant à eux.

- Marguerite ! fit Adrienne en arrivant, Tu ne dois pas faire ça !

- Oh si tu savais comment je m'en fou !

Adrienne eut un air blessé et se retira.

- HÉ ! hurla le surveillant, Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à…

- OH la ferme ! s'exclamèrent Roxton et Marguerite en même temps avant de sortir.

*-*-*

Nos quatre adolescents s'étaient rendus à l'arrêt d'autobus et avaient prit le premier qui avait passé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la station de métro et avaient pris la ligne bleue. Puis ils étaient arrivés au terminus pour prendre la ligne rouge, sortir et prendre la ligne jaune sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils s'en allaient.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils arrêteraient quand ils trouveraient un endroit valable pour s'arrêter. Et après une heure et demie de voyage, Malone sourit enfin.

- On débarque à la prochaine station ! déclara-t-il

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la prochaine station ? demanda Véronica intriguée

Malone pointa la quatre et sourit de plus bel. 

- Il y a le centre Cœur à l'envers !

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Marguerite en regardant la carte

Le centre Cœur à l'envers était un immense centre commercial. Mais tellement immense qu'il comprenait plus de 100 boutiques diverses, 9 énormes carrefours alimentaires, un petit parc d'attraction, une salle de Lazer-Q et 12 salles de cinémas.

- On arrête là ! s'enthousiasma Roxton

- Oh oui !

C'était la première fois qu'ils y mettraient les pieds, le centre étant relativement neuf et ils dès qu'ils furent hors du wagon, ils coururent à l'extérieur, affrontèrent le froid et se retrouvèrent devant l'immense édifice. 

Le souffle coupé, il y eut entre eux un moment d'hésitation, repensant brièvement à l'école. Mais ils sourirent en pensant à la chance qu'ils avaient. Pendant que les autres étaient tous sûrement découragés à vouloir en mourir, eux allaient passer la plus belle journée depuis longtemps.

Les joues rougies par le froid de mars, ils entrèrent au centre Cœur à l'envers. Leurs yeux s'émerveillèrent devant toute la grandeur, les fontaines, les boutiques… tout ! En plus, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Ils déposèrent leurs manteaux aux vestiaires et purent commencer leur périple.

Ils étaient excités comme des enfants le jour de Noël. Ils n'avaient pas d'école parce qu'ils l'avaient voulus et en plus, ils allaient passer une journée d'enfer !

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers les arcades où Roxton et Malone trouvèrent un jeu de pistolet et d'agent secret et où Véronica et Marguerite préférèrent tricher contre « Gros Bob le bras de fer », en se mettant toutes les deux contre le mannequin incrusté dans le jeu !

Leur journée débutait bien !

*-*-*

Sumerlee entra dans la salle des professeurs et ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'elle était considérablement vide et que les professeurs qui y étaient semblaient tous très énervés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Cela fait cinq ans que ce n'est pas arrivé ! Nous avions réussit à nous bâtir une solide réputation ! Mais non ! Il y a fallu que quatre imbéciles…

- Je vous en pris Léandre, ne parlez pas ainsi !

- Marguerite Krux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ! Et Edward Malone ! Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai pensé à monsieur Ther ou mademoiselle Bayor, mais non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Sumerlee

- Quatre élèves ont fugués. Enfin, fugués… ils ont décidés d'oublier qu'ils avaient des cours après leur première période, expliqua calmement Jesse Vivien

- Krux et Malone ? s'étonna Sumerlee

- Oui. 

- Et les deux autres ? Layton et Roxton j'imagine.

- Vous avez vu juste. Krux a piqué une crise dans la salle des terminales et supposément qu'elle aurait crié quelque chose dans le style : « Que tous ceux qui n'en peuvent plus me suive ! » et que les trois autres auraient suivis, envoyant promener Damien. Sept autres élèves auraient essayé de les suivre mais ils ont eu moins de chance, expliqua la jeune femme, essayant de cacher son amusement 

- MOINS DE CHANCE ! s'indigna Léandre

- Oh bon sang, ce sont des enfants et sur le bord de craquer ! À dix-sept ans on est pas censé faire des dépressions mais si vous saviez le nombre d'élèves découragés qui se retrouvent chez le psychologue pour toutes sortes de raisons. Familiales, amoureuses, pour causes de violence, de drogue, d'échecs continuels et…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça pour le plaisir ? grommela l'autre homme

Sumerlee sourit à Jesse, découragée, et se retourna pour voir sa patronne, la directrice, entrer dans la salle.

- Les parents ont été avertis. Ils vont venir cet après-midi. Je veux que vous gardiez silence sur cela.

- Je doute que les élèves ne soient pas au courant d'ici deux heures. Si certains ne le savent pas encore, la nouvelle sera publiée sur le site.

- Je sais. Mais ne les encouragez surtout pas à les imiter.

Les professeurs hochèrent. 

*-*-*

Oh, my life is changing everyday,  
  
In every possible way.  
  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quiet as it seems,  
  
Never quiet as it seems.

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,  
  
Because it came from you.  
  
And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
  
A different way to be.

**(Dreams, "The Cranberries")**

- Les filles ! 

- Quoi ? s'indignèrent Véronica et Marguerite

- On peut manger ce que l'on veut, mais vous optez encore pour tout ce qu'il a de plus santé !

La faim avait fini par l'emporter sur les quatre adolescents qui en deux heures avaient dépensé dans les arcades, étaient allés s'écraser devant les télévisions géantes du magasin Sony et étaient allés dans plusieurs boutiques. Ils avaient prévus qu'après leur repas, ils iraient au Lazer-Q et au parc d'attraction.

Mais pour le moment, ils avaient faim. 

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça et alors ?

- Et bien vous c'est pas mieux. Si vous mourrez à quarante ans d'une overdose de McDonald…

- Et woo ! Il faut pas exagérer tout de même ! Je ne mange pas souvent de ce genre de chose ! J'en profite, c'est tout !

- Oui bien c'est ça.

Malone pouffa et prit sa serviette de table pour la mettre sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers Roxton.

- Oh, Jeannine ! dit-il avec une voix de fille, Il ne faudrait surtout pas que je perdre ma taille de guêpe !

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas Huguette ! répliqua Roxton avec une voix tout aussi aiguë, Si tu manges sainement tes trois repas par jours avec la bonne dose de vitamines et que tu t'exerce pour garder ton cœur en santé, tout va bien aller !

- Oh, merci Jeannine, de tes précieux conseils !

Véronica et Marguerite ne riaient pas du tout et ne souriaient pas non plus, plutôt offusquées. 

- Ah les filles, soupira Roxton, on peut jamais rien dire sans qu'elles se fâchent !

- Pardon !?

Marguerite empoigna un petit bout de nourriture et lui lança dessus. Il fut tout d'abord surpris mais riposta en lui lançant une frite. Puis après deux secondes, tous les quatre se mirent à une bataille de nourriture ponctuée d'éclat de rire mais furent vite arrêtés par un gardien de surveillance.

Se remettant à leur repas, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et quand ils finirent de manger, Véronica aperçut quelqu'un au loin et sembla paniquer légèrement. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est ma cousine, Assaï ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous…

- Véronica ! dit une jeune fille foncée avec un accent

- Zut… murmura-t-elle… Assaï !

Elle commença à parler avec elle dans une autre langue et les garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

- Sa cousine ? demanda Marguerite

- Oui, la mère de sa mère vient d'Amazonie. Et son oncle est partit y habiter quand il avait dix-neuf ans. Il est revenu avec une épouse et Assaï, sa fille. 

- La mère de Véronica est blonde, remarqua Malone, Elle n'a pas l'air amazonienne.

- Elle tient de son père. Je me demande ce qu'elles disent.

- Véronica dit qu'on a congé aujourd'hui. Assaï trouve ça bizarre. Ah, tu sais, les écoles privées ! répond Véronica… Oui, je me souviens, ce n'est pas si loin, j'étais en terminale l'année passée ! rit Assaï….

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Marguerite, étonnés. 

- Bien quoi ? Vous n'écoutiez pas durant les cours d'espagnol ?

- Non ! Et elles ne parlent pas en espagnol…

- Je sais. Mais le portugais, c'est proche.

- Très drôle. Tu parles portugais ?

- Oui. Et Allemand aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai appris !

Quand Assaï s'en alla, Véronica souffla  et se tourna vers les autres.

- Bon, on peut y aller en toute sécurité. Enfin… j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'on est en uniforme...

- Bah, c'est pas grave, au point où en est. 

- Allons-y !

Tous les quatre accoururent au Lazer-Q et la règle internationale divisa les équipes : Les gars contre les filles. 

Toutes deux dans le noir avec leur habit et fusil vert fluo, Véronica et Marguerite tuaient tous les rouges sur leur passage et s'amusaient comme des petites folles.

Elles finirent par se perdre de vue et Marguerite se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Roxton. Elle lui tira dessus et lui enleva une vie. Elle éclata de rire et s'enfuit, Roxton à ses trousses.

- Whaaa ! cria-t-il pour couvrir la musique trop forte, Je vais te tuer !

Toujours en riant, Marguerite se cacha derrière un tonneau et attendit. Il arriva bien vite et elle poussa un cri.

- Non, ne me tue pas !

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il son fusil prêt à tirer

Elle sourit malicieusement et s'avança vers lui. 

- Pour ça…

Elle l'embrassa et il fut surpris… mais il comprit deux secondes après quand Marguerite le tua une seconde fois !

Quand la partie fut terminée, les verts ayant gagné, les quatre jeunes se dirigèrent vers les manèges. À un moment donné, Marguerite voulu dire quelque chose à Malone, mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit que lui et Véronica avaient disparus.

- Bon. On se demande où ils sont.

Roxton éclata de rire.

- Continuons, on va sûrement les retrouver près des manèges. 

Mais il y eut un malaise. Tous deux étant seuls, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Puis Roxton se lança profitant de l'occasion.

- Marguerite ?

- Oui ?

- On en est où ? 

Marguerite se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, laissant quelques-unes unes de ses mèches bouclées tomber sur son visage. Elle prit un instant pour faire le point.

Très bonne question. Au début de l'année, elle le trouvait plutôt stupide et sans intérêt. Mais il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois… durant sa noyade, la fois où elle avait fait sauter le labo et l'autre fois où elle avait inhalé de l'ammoniac. Bon, il ne l'avait pas sauvé mais l'avait plutôt aidé. 

Plus l'année avait avancé plus elle avait vu en lui un jeune homme très censé, honnête, intelligent et tenace. Puis ses sentiments avaient évolués. Elle avait sentit grandir en elle beaucoup d'amour. Elle était confuse quand elle regardait ses yeux, son cœur battait plus vite quand il la touchait et voulait toujours être avec lui. Sauf que tout ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Elle avait passé toutes ses années en tant que Parsefal à le détruire. Si jamais il l'apprenait, tout ça finirait mal et Marguerite ne voulait pas que ça se produise.

Elle soupira.

Je t'aime, faillit-elle dire

- Je… je ne sais pas. 

Il regarda au loin et fini par sourire.

- Viens ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa main

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se mit à rire en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés aux manèges et qu'il voulait la faire entrer dans le plus gros, le plus rapide. Il ressemblait à des montages russes, adaptées pour l'intérieur.

- John, je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Allez, viens, sourit-il de plus belle

- Je…

- Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus que craquant

Elle sourit malicieusement et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le manège.

- AH je sais ce que tu voulais ! s'exclama Marguerite, Tu voulais que j'aie peur et que je me colle sur toi !

- Pas du tout ! fit Roxton en feignant l'innocence

- Je ne…

Mais à ce moment, le manège démarra et Marguerite poussa un léger cri de surprise. Tandis que les autres personnes dans les wagons « criaient », tous deux riaient plus que jamais.

Puis quand le manège cessa et qu'ils sortirent, Marguerite riait toujours. Roxton secoua la tête en souriant. Il la trouvait tellement belle quand elle souriait, quand elle riait, quand elle se fâchait, quand elle pleurait… tout le temps ! Il s'approcha doucement, spontanément et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle fut surprise mais n'en perdit pas son sourire. Elle répondit amoureusement au baiser et le laissa passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules fortes du jeune homme et sourit astucieusement. 

- C'est à moi que tu demandes où on est rendu après ça ?

- Moi je sais très bien où j'en suis… répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau

- Tu me fais tourner la tête…

Véronica et Malone arrivèrent enfin près de manèges et cherchèrent Marguerite et Roxton des yeux. Malone eut une toux discrète et pointa un endroit à l'abris des regards où Marguerite et Roxton étaient collés, s'embrassant.

*-*-*

Abigaïl et Diane se croisèrent à l'entrée et se sourirent brièvement.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Diane légèrement anxieuse

- Il semblerait que ma fille ait séché les cours, fit Abigaïl imperturbable

- La mienne aussi, murmura Diane

- Mélissa ? demanda la blonde

- Non. Marguerite.

Ne disant pas grand chose mais accusant la fille de l'autre coupable de la fugue de la leur, les deux femmes se rendirent au bureau du directeur adjoint qui leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Quelques secondes après, les mères de Malone et de Roxton arrivaient. 

Le directeur prit quelques secondes pour constater que seules les mères s'étaient présentées…

- Alors ? demanda Abigaïl calmement

- Ah oui. Bon, vos enfants respectifs ont séché les cours toute la journée mesdames. 

- Nous le savons déjà ! s'énerva la mère de Roxton

- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'eux ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la mère de Malone, Vous avez perdu mon fils !?

- Madame Malone, je dois vous rappeler que votre fils a quitté l'école par lui-même et que les gestes qu'il commet en dehors de l'école ne nous regarde plus, déclara le directeur.

- Mais vous aviez le devoir de veiller sur eux, fit Abigaïl, toujours aussi calme.

- Vrai. Mais si un enfant fait une fugue, bien que vous aillez le devoir de veiller sur lui, que pouvez-vous faire ?

- Appelez la police.

- Bien sûr, mais ils peuvent revenir n'importe quand.

- Ils ont disparus depuis cinq heures et il peut leur être arriver n'importe quoi ! reprit Mme. Malone

- Je ne suis pas ici pour cela. Je vais appeler la police pour vos quatre enfants si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux d'ici une heure mais quoi qu'il en soit…

- J'imagine qu'il y aura des conséquences sur leur dossier ? fit Mme. Roxton visiblement très en colère

- Bien sûr.

- Risquent-ils d'être renvoyés ? demanda Mme. Krux

- Je ne sais pas. Ils devront passer devant le comité. C'est possible.

Les quatre mères échangèrent un bref regard. Abigaïl ne s'en faisait pas pour sa fille et en fait, n'était pas en colère contre elle. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois que Véronica faisait une vraie bêtise mais l'adulte avait la certitude que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Enfin, pas trop souvent. Véronica était une petite fille intelligente et si Abigaïl n'était pas trop fière pour le moment, elle lui faisait confiance.

Diane quant-à-elle était déçue de voir que c'était Marguerite qui avait sécher. Quand on lui avait dit que sa fille avait quitter l'école, elle avait pensé à Mélissa. Mais non, c'était Marguerite qui s'était rebellé cette fois-ci. Elle avait peur que cela devienne une habitude et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de sa fille. Elle devait vivre quelque chose de très douloureux…

Gabrielle, la mère de Roxton, était en colère. Jamais William n'avait causé tant de problèmes et si John était renvoyé juste avant d'obtenir son diplôme de l'école privée, elle serait encore plus en colère. John était un fouteur de trouble.

Puis Julia, la mère de Malone, était terriblement inquiète ! Son fils pouvait être n'importe où, il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi à cause des trois autres petits voyous qui l'avaient entraîné de force avec eux. Pauvre enfant, il devait être mort de faim et de froid !

*-*-*

Malone riait aux éclats. 

- Je ne te crois pas !

- On parie ?

- D'accord !

- Si je vais me faire tatouer, vous devez aussi vous faire tatouer ou vous faire un percing. Et pas dans l'oreille ! Dans le sourcil ou la lèvre !

Marguerite avait l'air très sérieuse. 

- Ils ne te laisseront pas passer !

- Bien sûr que si.

- D'accord. Marché conclu !

Marguerite entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers le type derrière la caisse. Elle pointa un tatou et il acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres et leur tira la langue. Véronica et Roxton sourirent.

- Et bien, on est dû pour un tatou !

Malone ouvrit de grands yeux et soupira.

- Je me suis encore fait avoir ! Et ma mère va me tuer !

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et Roxton lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Je te paries tout ce que tu veux que ma mère va plus me tuer que la tienne !

Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la boutique et s'assirent en file en attendant leur tour. 

- Je croyais que ça prenait dix-huit ans… se demanda soudain Véronica

- Le vendeur doit assumer que c'est le cas.

- Il est stupide.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tous les quatre sortirent de la boutique, trois d'entre eux grimaçant de douleur. Roxton s'était fait faire un percing dans le sourcil et il se moquait bien des trois autres qui avaient optés pour le tatou. 

- Alors ? demanda-t-il

- J'ai une marguerite sur l'omoplate, sourit Marguerite en enlevant le gros bandage blanc

- Malone ?

Il montra sur son avant-bras un petit aigle aux ailes ouvertes, mesurant environ cinq centimètres par cinq centimètres.

- Il est réussi ! sourit Malone, Mais je suis un homme mort.

Les trois autres rirent un peu et finalement, ils regardèrent tous Véronica qui sourit gênée.

- Alors, Véronica ?

- Et bien… il est là, fit-elle en pointant son cœur

- Vraiment ? ironisa Marguerite

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non. Tu réussis à porter à porter ton uniforme tellement décolleté qu'on verrait au moins le bandage.

Elle baissa légèrement le col de son chandail et ils virent le bandage.

- Bon très bien, et c'est quoi ?

- Un cœur.

Marguerite sourit et secoua la tête.

- On va où, maintenant qu'on est des « rebelles ».

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et au loin, Véronica vit une librairie. 

- On va à la librairie !

- Oui ! s'exclama Marguerite, toutes deux s'y précipitant 

Roxton et Malone se regardèrent incrédules.

- Rebelles hein ?

C'était la plus grosse librairie que les filles n'avaient jamais vue et elles contemplaient les centaines de livres dans les rangées, tandis que les garçons étaient restés à l'entrée de la librairie où il y avait un café et des ordinateurs.

Assise dans une rangée, Marguerite avait trouvé un gros livre qui lui convenait et elle le lisait. Véronica s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Les records Guinness. J'ai essayé de commencer à lire des romans ou des livres plus intelligents là-bas mais je me suis fait dire qu'on était pas dans une bibliothèque. Alors je lis ça, parce que je suis tranquille ici !

- Beuurk, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- La plus grosse tumeur au monde.

- Wouach ! Tourne la page !

Marguerite sourit ironiquement mais en sentant le regard de Véronica posé sur elle, elle leva la tête de son livre. C'est Véronica qui la regardait avec ironie.

- Quoi ?

- Toi et Roxton, vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre, sourit Véronica

Marguerite eut un petit rire en repensant à Adrienne qui lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt, à la St-Valentin. « Je n'osais pas dire à Véronica que la carte venait de Thomas, c'est son ex ! »

Véronica fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi et Malone vous vous êtes éclipsés subtilement !

- Ho non ! C'est Roxton et toi qui vous êtes éclipsés !

- On parie ? sourit Marguerite

- Comme tu veux parier là-dessus ? Et non ! La dernière fois que j'ai parié avec toi, je me suis retrouvée avec un tatou ! fit Véronica en éclatant de rire

- Encore toi ! cria une vieille madame avec l'uniforme des vendeurs en regardant Marguerite, Je t'ai de ne PAS LIRE !

Les deux adolescentes, laissèrent tomber le livre et partirent en courant en voyant que la vieille dame les poursuivait.

- C'EST ÇA ! PROFITEZ DE VOTRE JEUNESSE POUR FUIR !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, ramassèrent les deux garçons dans leur course et la vieille femme hurla à l'entrée de son magasin tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en courant :

- VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER BANDE DE PETITES VERMINES !

Le coupe soufflé par les rires, tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent après avoir couru quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait nom de Dieu ? demanda Roxton

- On a lu !

*-*-*

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ? demanda Assaï en voyant l'air soucieux de son père en raccrochant le téléphone

- Véronica a fait une fugue. Enfin, Abigaïl ne sait pas trop encore. Elle a séché les cours aujourd'hui et il est sept heures et elle n'est pas rentrée. Ils ont appelé la police mais…

- J'ai vu Véronica aujourd'hui ! J'avais une pause alors je suis allé au centre Cœur à l'envers et elle y était avec trois autres personnes !

- Alors, il faut vite que tu appelles Abigaïl !

C'est ainsi que trente minutes plus tard, Assaï était chez sa cousine, devant un officier de la police.

- Est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient à ça, les trois autres ?

Assaï regarda les photos et grimaça. Elle ne les avait pas vraiment observés. Le seul qu'elle put reconnaître, ce fut Roxton.

- Il y avait lui. Et la fille avait aussi les cheveux noirs et bouclés.

- Ce doit être eux, ils sont partis ensembles. Et où étaient-ils ?

- Au centre Cœur à l'envers.

- Vers quelle heure ?

- Midi, Midi et demie.

Plus loin, Finn pleurait silencieusement, terrorisée et en arrière de chez elle, c'était aussi le cas de Catherine, la sœur de Malone. Mais à deux rues de là, Mélissa riait comme une folle.

- La frangine a fait une fugue ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Mélissa Bayor ! gronda Andrew, La situation est loin d'être drôle !

En face de chez eux, William aussi riait, mais n'essayait de ne pas trop le montrer à ses parents qui étaient dans une colère noire.

*-*-*

Tous les quatre avaient souper et avaient décidés de profiter une dernière fois de leur liberté en allant voir un film dans le cinéma du Cœur à l'envers.

Les garçons voulaient aller voir un film d'action et les filles ne souhaitaient pas se taper du pow-pow toute la soirée, il y eut donc un différend. Mais heureusement, un film à gros budget comprenant de l'action, de l'amour, des beaux acteurs et de belles actrices était sortit, ils purent donc aller dépenser ce qu'il leur restait d'argent pour aller à la représentation de neuf heures.

C'est vers onze heures que la police débarqua et questionna les quelques boutiques encore ouvertes. Ils se retrouvèrent vite à la librairie où ils parlèrent avec une vieille dame.

- Avez-vous vu ces quatre jeunes gens ? demanda un agent

- OUI ! Ce sont eux qui ont foutu la pagaille ici cet après-midi ! Je les ai revus aller vers le cinéma à neuf heures !

- Merci madame !

Les agents partirent rapidement vers le cinéma et alors qu'ils allaient questionner la jeune femme derrière la caisse, ils aperçurent les quatre recherchés sortir d'une salle. Marguerite les aperçut la première et elle n'était stupide, il fallait juste voir leur regard pour savoir que ça allait barder.

- Je propose que pour finir notre périple en beauté, nous courions !

Les trois autres tournèrent leur tête vers les policiers et approuvèrent.

Ils se mirent à courir tous les quatre dans une direction différente et les quatre agents en prirent en poursuite chacun d'eux. 

Malone se fit attraper après à peine une minute de course par une femme sûrement mille fois plus forte que lui. Véronica entra dans les toilettes des femmes, plus amusée qu'effrayée et se cacha dans une cabine, prenant bien soin de ne pas montrer ses pieds. Elle essaya de ne pas rire en entendant les femmes pousser des cris indignés en voyant l'homme entrer, mais il finit par la trouver et par la prendre par le bras pour la tirer. Comme elle riait un peu, les autres femmes la regardaient intriguées. Et parmi elles, Marguerite lui fit un clin d'œil.

Roxton se fit avoir après avoir couru dix minutes sans se fatiguer, mais le policier lui prit le bras qui avait autre fois eut un plâtre et il grimaça de douleur. Il décida que c'était plus sage de rentrer, n'ayant aucun but de faire une vraie fugue de toute façon.

En voyant l'autre auto de police partir avec Malone et Roxton souriant, Véronica qui était assise en arrière, les menottes aux poignets, soupira. 

- Vous ne la trouverez jamais, redit pour la douzième fois Véronica

En effet, après trente autres minutes, Marguerite était toujours introuvable. Un des policiers était resté avec Véronica pour la surveiller et l'autre cherchait. La portière s'ouvrit et Marguerite s'assit à côté de son amie.

- Bon, j'en ai assez de stupide jeu, vous pouvez me ramener.

Surpris, le policier la regarda. Elle était rentrée par elle-même et son collègue n'était pas là. Il ouvrit son Walkie-Talkie.

- Dreville ? Tu peux te ramener. Elle est revenue toute seule…

*-*-*

Tristes, tous les quatre rentrèrent chez eux.

Malone fut accueillit par sa sœur et sa mère en pleurs. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter des phrases du style : « Mon pauvre bébé ! J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop fait mal ! » et il était vraiment exaspéré.

- Je vais bien maman…

- Mon pauvre enfant !! Pauvre petit !!

- Julia, fit M. Malone, tu devrais laisser Ned aller se reposer, il nous parlera demain, il doit être exténué.

Si sa mère ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, son père semblait plus en colère. Ned monta se coucher, légèrement découragé.

Roxton se fit passer le plus gros savon de toute sa vie. Dès qu'il mit ses pieds chez lui avec les policiers, sa mère se mit à lui hurler dessus.

- TU ES FOU !! PARTIR DE L'ÉCOLE ET RISQUER DE TE FAIRE RENVOYER !

- Maman…

- TU ES UN FOUTEUR DE TROUBLE ! ET C'EST QUOI CET ANNEAU DANS LE SOURCIL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Maman je…

- WILLIAM NE NOUS A JAMAIS CAUSÉ DE TELS TROUBLES !

- On sait bien.

- Jeune homme, fit son père plus calmement, tu vas dans ta chambre et demain, tu dois être propre et bien habillé à quatorze heures pour passer devant le comité de conduite de ton école.

Mais sa mère continua à être dans une colère noire, surtout à cause de l'anneau. Son frère entra discrètement dans sa chambre.

- Bien joué ! Et super cool ton percing !

John sourit quand son frère partit et retrouva le moral.

Véronica suivit le policier jusqu'à la porte et celui-ci sonna. Son père ouvrit la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, remercia le policier qui repartit et sa sœur descendit les escaliers en courant et se jeta sur elle en pleurant.

- Je.. quelque chose.. dernière… dit que je… détestait ! bafouilla-t-elle entre ses sanglots

- Finn ! fit Véronica en souriant, je ne comprends rien.

Et surtout tu es accotée contre mon tatou et ça fait mal ! pensa-t-elle

- La dernière chose que je t'ai dit ce matin c'est que je te détestais ! pleura Finn, Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et ce n'est pas vrai que je te déteste ! Je t'aime !

À ce moment, Véronica se sentit extrêmement coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête !? En une seconde, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait… elle avait séché toute une journée sans raison vraiment apparente et avait sûrement causé la plus grande des peurs chez sa famille. Elle avait mentit à Assaï pour la première fois. D'accord, elle s'était bien amusée mais… elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

Elle entra dans la cuisine avec son père et s'assit en face de sa mère qui était étrangement calme.

- Véronica. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai manqué toute la journée par pure décision. 

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question. Et elle venait sûrement de baisser dans l'estime de sa mère de beaucoup.

- J… J'ai craqué. Je n'avais pas fait un seul des travaux à remettre et je… je me suis dit que ça donnerait rien de passer toute la journée à… à me faire taper dessus.

- Je vois.

Elle se sentait ridicule.

- J'avais plus envie d'être dans l'école ! s'énerva Véronica, Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a passé par la tête ! Je me suis sentie étouffée ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait, mais en tout cas je ne le regrette pas !

Abigaïl considéra sa fille quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas très fière.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis amusée aujourd'hui ! 

- Oh oui ! fit sa mère en riant

- Quoi ?

Son père riait un peu aussi.

- Ta mère passait ses journées à manquer ses cours pour le plaisir. Elle a été renvoyé de plusieurs écoles, mais elle réussissait toujours haut la main…

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Véronica

- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas fâchée… pour cette fois. Promet-moi juste de ne plus me refaire ça ! J'ai bien faillit mourir d'angoisse !

- Promis !

Marguerite entra lentement avec sa mère et celle-ci finit par s'arrêter et à la dévisager.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ! fit son père en entrant dans la pièce, Même Mélissa n'a jamais fait ça !

- Andrew… essaya Diane

- Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !!

- Andrew, elle nous le dira demain elle…

- Non. Je vais le dire tout de suite.

Marguerite s'assit et expliqua à peu près la même chose que Véronica avait déployé à ses parents. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas vraiment.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai été idiote et je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je ne le referai plus.

- Non, parce que j'ai eu trop peur ! Aucune mère ne devrait se demander où est son enfant et s'il va bien !

Elle serra sa mère et son père dans ses bras en s'excusant mais… elle était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle ne recommencerait plus et sincère quand elle disait regretter de leur avoir fait peur… mais elle ne regrettait aucun de ses gestes posés durant la journée. 

Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit Roxton dans la sienne en face. Elle lui sourit, il fit de même en pointant son anneau, voulant dire qu'il était heureux de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle rit un peu avant de fermer son store. 

Pour tous ça avait été la plus belle journée de leur vie.

**Je n'y croyais plus… !**

****

**Article de Tribune**

****

Trois de nos ISDA et une autre adolescente ont laissé tombé le corps étudiant hier avant-midi et ont passé toute leur journée à l'extérieur. 

Depuis le temps que j'attendais quelque chose de croustillant, me voilà servit. Ici, dans notre école où nous sommes tous en laisse (non que je m'en plaigne… ;)) personne n'a jamais osé faire quelque chose dans ce genre. C'est sûr que la plupart des gens qui sont ici n'en n'ont pas beaucoup envie vu les normes plutôt sévère que nous impose notre collège, mais nous pouvons nous réjouir parce que Véronica Layton, Ned Malone, John Roxton et Marguerite Krux ont fait ce que personne ne croyait possible à ce jour : Ils ont littéralement « foxé » une journée sans être renvoyés ! Bon d'accord, suspension d'une semaine mais tout de même !

Malheureusement, la directrice a donné un avertissement formel. Le prochain qui ferait un coup pareil serait expulsé immédiatement. Dommage… mais c'est le désavantage d'être dans une école sévère !

Vivez pleinement !

Tribune


	13. Because you loved me

**Chapitre 13**

Finn se tenait avec Renata et Gawen, tous deux en étant à leur avant dernière année. Elle était souvent avec sa sœur aussi. Et certaines choses lui échappaient. 

À quatorze ans, elle ne voyait pas ce que les plus vieux avaient à toujours chercher à se mettre en couple. Quelle idée idiote ! 

De la fenêtre de l'entrée, elle voyait sa sœur et Malone discuter, leurs pieds trempant dans la gadoue du mois de mars. Pendant la semaine de relâche, ils s'étaient beaucoup vu et comme c'était le dernier jour, Finn voulait en avoir le cœur net. 

Est-ce qu'elle sortait enfin avec Malone !? Elle avait demandé à Adrienne les noms des anciennes petites amies de Malone et elle en avait conclu que Véronica n'avait que très peu de chances. Il était sorti relativement longtemps avec une jeune fille plutôt timide, rousse qui ressemblait à une sirène, avait eut une brève aventure avec une péruvienne et finalement avait duré plutôt longtemps avec Gladys ! Mais toutes les trois étaient du genre petite fille parfaite et n'était pas du tout du même style que Véronica. Alors que Véronica était une grande blonde, n'ayant pas peur de s'affirmer et de ce que les autres disaient (heureusement, vu le nombre impressionnant de rumeurs qui courraient sur elle) et les trois autres prenaient le plus grand soin à se former des réputations respectables et à sortir avec des types bien.

Mais au dossier de Malone était venu s'ajouter quelque chose… Il avait eut une aventure avec Marguerite. Enfin… ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais tout de même ! Cela laissait supposer que sa sœur avait une chance !

Avide de voir le reste, Finn s'accotait quasiment le nez contre l'immense vitre de son salon et attendait de voir s'ils allaient enfin s'embrasser !

- Allez ! grommela la jeune fille en faisant de la buée dans la fenêtre

Malone s'approcha doucement de Véronica et l'embrassa. Finn poussa un cri de triomphe, s'enfargea dans le balai qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et tomba sur le derrière. Le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, Malone s'en allait et Véronica montait les escaliers menant à la porte, là où Finn était étendue.

- Merde !

Elle se leva, ramassa le balai pour le laisser accoté sur un mur quelconque, dévala les escaliers, manqua un marche, se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre, se releva, entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit la musique et sauta sur son lit pour expliquer qu'elle était essoufflée.

Pendant qu'elle faisait semblant de danser, sa sœur entra, ferma la musique et obligea Finn à descendre du lit.

- Quoi ? demanda Finn à bout de souffle, feignant l'innocence

- Je suis amoureuse !

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux, réellement surprise et éclata de rire.

- Héé !

Incapable de cesser de rire, elle s'écroula sur le lit. Sa sœur venait lui parler juste pour lui dire ça et pour la première fois de sa vie… c'était vrai !

*-*-*

Marguerite était sous l'eau. Sa peau était glacée et tout était noir. Elle nageait par en haut, en bas, à droite ou à gauche, elle ne le savait pas et ne voyait pas plus la lumière. Elle avait peur, elle pleurait comme on peut pleurer sous et dès qu'elle se réorientait un peu, une main se mettait sur sa tête et la recalait dans le fond. Puis une main tirait sur son pied… elle mourrait.

- Marguerite, si tu continues à hurler comme ça dans ton sommeil, il va falloir aller voir un psychologue.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux mais ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle respirait rapidement et sa mère devait lui parler depuis plusieurs secondes pour en être rendu à ce stade de la discussion.

- Ça va, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée

- C'est encore ce rêve où tu te noie ?

- Ça va, je te dis.

- Mélissa dit que tu cries comme ça toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines.

- Mélissa exagère. Il est qu'elle heure ?

- 13 heures, tu t'es endormie sur le canapé.

En effet, depuis début avril, elle avait du mal dans ses rêves. Mais ne le montrait pas trop vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Depuis ce jour où elle avait sécher les cours, il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment extraordinaire. Elle s'obstinait toujours à ne pas sortir avec Roxton et celui-ci savait comment contourner toutes ses ruses pour trouver deux minutes à eux seuls. Et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'éclipser, il l'embrassait. Mais sinon, tout était normal.

Elle regarda sa mère.

- Quoi ?

- Les services sociaux ont appelé.

- Qu-qu-qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

- Tes parents biologiques tentent de te revoir.

- QUOI !? hurla Marguerite en s'assoyant, Non ! Je ne veux pas les voir !

- Marguerite, chérie…

- NON ! C'est vous mes parents et personne d'autre !

- Ils ne veulent pas ta charge. Ils veulent te voir. Ce sont tes par…

- Non !

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu es issue de leur sang alors peut-être veulent-ils juste savoir ce que tu es devenue…

- Ils n'avaient qu'à me garder avec eux !

- Marguerite. Moi et Andrew ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants. Eux non plus, mais dans un autre sens. S'ils veulent te retracer, cela veut dire qu'ils t'ont toujours aimé… Tu as ton médaillon, tu le sais. Ils ne pouvaient pas te garder et j'imagine comment ils ont été déchirés en devant te donner en adoption. Pour Andrew et moi ça été le plus beau cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te…

À ce moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- J'y vais ! hurla Mélissa 

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils m'aiment vraiment ?

- Oh Marguerite, peut-être que tu n'auras jamais plus cette chance. Si tu les détestes, tu auras ta confirmation, mais si tu les apprécies tu…

- Quoi ? J'aurais deux paires de parents !?

- Non, ricana Diane, tu comprendras que personne ne t'as jamais abandonné.

- Marguerite ! cria Mélissa, C'est pour toi !

- Penses-y.

Marguerite haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était Roxton. D'habitude, il ne venait jamais cogner à sa porte, alors soit il était vraiment désespéré, soit il voulait autre chose. Elle soupira et celui-ci sourit.

- Bonjour, dit-il malicieusement

Mélissa était accotée à la porte et les contemplait amusée. Quelques une de ses mèches rebelles rouges tombaient dans son visage et elle mâchouillait tranquillement sa gomme abordant fièrement ses vêtements indécents.

- J'adore ton piercing, dit-elle

- Merci, répondit Roxton en souriant

Marguerite fronça les sourcils et eut une expression de dégoût. Dans son esprit, elle se revit, un an plus tôt, Jack rentrant dans la maison et Mélissa les collant étrangement.

Ce fut comme une révélation. Plus besoin de réfléchir. Plus besoin de chercher. Elle avait finalement compris pourquoi elle avait peur. C'était un mauvais souvenir.

En plus que la réputation de Roxton n'aidait pas. Elle regarda Roxton avec une expression douloureuse et retourna son attention vers Mélissa qui fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ! demanda-t-elle avec dégoût

La respiration de Marguerite s'accéléra et elle eut un flash du passé. Elle rentrait dans la maison de Jack, heureuse de le revoir. Elle traversait l'allée, la cuisine, les escaliers, ouvrait la porte de sa chambre…

Ses yeux devinrent humides et elle regarda Roxton qui fut étonné. Mélissa aborda une expression effrayée, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

- Désolée Roxton, je n'ai rien pour toi, fit Marguerite en lui claquant la porte au nez

Sa sœur arqua les sourcils, se voulant désolée, ce qu'elle était.

- Marguerite je ne voulais pas…

- Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de la porte et en allant vers sa chambre

- Marguerite, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de…

- Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle en la poussant et claquant sa porte de chambre avant se jeter sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, complètement en colère.

Sa sœur ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma avec la ferme intention de s'excuser.

- Vas-t'en !

- Margie…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

- Très bien, mais je…

- VAS-T'EN !

- Mais…

- Non !

- ÉCOUTE-MOI BON SANG !

Mélissa venait de la prendre par les épaules et de la plaquer au mur, face à elle, toutes deux à genoux sur le lit. 

- Bon ! Maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ton enfant et tu m'écoutes ! J'étais idiote l'année passée quand j'ai couché avec Jack, tu m'entends !?

- Cries plus fort que les parents t'entende un peu…

- Oui ! J'étais idiote et soûle et sous l'influence de quelque chose d'autre que je ne nommerai pas ! Je n'aurais même pas dû penser à vouloir te blesser de cette façon parce que maintenant que je l'aime vraiment, je crois que je tuerais celle qui me volerait !

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait alors ?

- Mais tu peux être sûre que jamais je ne le referai ! Je ne te volerai pas ton Roxton ni aucun de tes amoureux à venir.

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux.

Mélissa laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu aurais dû te voir réagir en me voyant une compétitrice potentielle.

Marguerite sourit timidement et se défit de l'emprise de sa sœur pour enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans ses oreillers. Il y eut un silence et elle sentit la main de sa sœur sur son dos, pousser la bretelle de sa camisole et frotter son omoplate.

- Putain Marguerite ! Tu me surpasses là !

- Quoi ?

- T'as un tatoo bon sang !

Marguerite se releva, fit face à Mel et la dévisagea.

- Si tu le dis aux parents, je leur révèle le nom de toutes les substances illégales que tu as prises au cours de la dernière année.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je sais toujours tout, chérie.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, laissant Mélissa perplexe. Celle-ci se leva et arriva pour sortir quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une disquette rouge.

Elle s'approcha et la regarda. Sur le dessus, on pouvait y lire : M67. Mélissa ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit.

- J'y crois pas !

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa sœur et y trouva une clé. 

- Intéressant. Il reste à savoir où elle va.

Elle chercha plusieurs minutes avant de trouver, dans le tiroir de chandails de sa sœur, une boîte cadenassée. Elle l'ouvrit… pour trouver une autre clé !

- Merde, elle est parano !

Elle chercha encore plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la chose la plus simple au monde sous le matelas. Un journal intime ! Elle l'ouvrit… et constata avec surprise que ce n'était pas un journal mais bien une boîte remplie de disquettes.

- Oh, Margie… 

*-*-*

Marguerite, assise sur une balançoire, se laissait tristement porter. Elle se contentait chanceuse que les modules du parc soient déjà remis en place à la fin avril… à l'habitude, ça tardait jusque mi-mai, et encore !

Pour cette journée d'avril, il faisait particulièrement chaud. Enfin, elle avait besoin d'un chandail à manches longues et de jeans pour se couvrir mais quand même, c'était bien. 

Au loin, elle ne vit pas Roxton arriver, elle ne fit que lever la tête quand il s'assit sur la balançoire à côté d'elle. Elle regarda ses yeux. 

Pour l'instant, elle voyait du soucis, de l'amour, de l'honnêteté… Mais elle ne voulait pas voir ces yeux souffrir à cause d'elle. La PAT avait fait un pacte : dévoiler leur identité trois jours après le bal. C'était sur le contrat du site…

Bof, de toute façon ce n'était qu'une idylle d'adolescents, vite oubliée à la sortie de l'école non ? Parce qu'après, ils commenceraient une nouvelle vie, dans une école plus dure, plus adulte. Ils se trouveraient d'autres personnes ou alors préféreraient une vie différente…

Roxton lui sourit et elle baissa les yeux.

- Marguerite, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je t'aime trop. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Marguerite

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien…

Roxton lui caressa les cheveux.

- Dès que tu seras prête, tous tes secrets seront en sécurités avec moi.

Elle sourit. En sécurités ? Oui ! Mais bien pris ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était maintenant la certitude qu'elle avait. 

Il sentit les larmes naissantes de la jeune femme couler sur ses joues et recula. Il passa son pouce sur les joues de Marguerite et rit légèrement.

- Ne pleures pas voyons…

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

*-*-*

L'école était en ébullition. Le mois de mai approchait à grand pas et pour les finissants, cela signifiait le bal bientôt. Après le diplôme ! 

Adrienne et Marguerite étaient allées acheter leurs robes. Marguerite ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de se retrouver parmi ceux qu'elle détestait au bal. Si cela n'avait été que d'elle, elle aurait supprimé Danielle, Callista, Alex, sa sœur et quelques autres.

Mais voilà, il y en avait beaucoup qu'elle adorait : Adrienne, Taylor, Véronica, Malone, Jack et… Roxton ! Il y en avait qu'elle appréciait, même si elle les connaissait moins. 

Mais le bal ne serait plaisant que s'ils avaient leur diplôme. Et la chimie semblait poser un véritable problème à plusieurs élèves. Roxton s'était considérablement amélioré depuis son accident, ayant passé deux mois sans jouer au basket. La dernière partie s'approchait, mais il continuait à travailler dur, décidé à ne pas suivre des cours d'appoint !

La vie était belle. La fin bientôt mais en même temps, le commencement de la vraie vie. Ils ne seraient plus des enfants. 

Adrienne, Taylor et Marguerite étaient assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et travaillaient pour l'examen de science. Enfin, Taylor parlait, les filles prenaient des notes.

Adrienne n'était pas censée se tenir avec Marguerite, sa mère lui ayant interdit à cause de l'incident en mars mais depuis l'accident avec Thomas, Adrienne écoutait très rarement sa mère.

La jeune violoniste releva les yeux et sourit.

- On dirait que Véronica et Malone s'en vont s'enfermer dans le placard à balai.

Les deux autres tournèrent leur regard dans leur direction et étouffèrent un rire.

- Pff, de toute façon, toi et Thomas dans le local de musique vous devez en faire bien des choses…

- De la musique !

- Ouais, ouais.

Adrienne baissa la tête et sourit, gênée.

- Et toi et Katherine ? demanda-t-elle à Taylor qui rougit

- Bien quoi, il y a rien entre elle et moi ! bafouilla celui-ci

- Bien sûr.

- Marguerite et John alors !

- Quoi !?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente !

Marguerite secoua la tête.

- En passant, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu avais choisi pour tes parents… tes vrais.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas… grommela-t-elle

- Mais… en as-tu parlé avec Mélissa ?

- T'es folle !

- Ce doit être la meilleure placée pour te répondre. Même si parfois elle… elle est…

- Insupportable ?

- Oh, penses-y Marguerite !

Elle haussa les épaules. 

Mais le soir rendue chez elle, elle alla voir sa sœur et s'assit sur son lit. Celle-ci leva la tête de son bureau et la dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crevette ?

- Mes parents ont tentés de prendre contact avec moi.

Mélissa fronça les sourcils et eut un moment de considération. Elle se mit face à elle en faisant pivoter sa chaise à roulettes et la regarda dans ses yeux.

- Tu veux les voir ?

- Je…

- Bien sûr que tu veux, simplement par curiosité. Et dès que tu les verras, tu voudras essayer de retrouver des traits communs avec eux. Et j'imagine que ce sera douloureux au début… Pourquoi m'avoir mise en adoption ? Pourquoi ? Et là, tu pourras avoir ta réponse. Et comprendre leur histoire. Et la tienne du même coup. Et si tu les détestes alors tu pourras te contenter heureuse d'avoir été adoptée !

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Moi, j'aimerais bien les rencontrer un jour… 

Marguerite scruta sa sœur quelques secondes et finit par sourire.

- Merci Mélissa. 

*-*-*

Ce samedi-là, chez les Layton, c'était la pagaille. À l'aube du mois de mai, les deux filles cherchaient désespérément leurs vêtements d'été, n'ayant pas encore eut le temps de refaire leur garde-robe. Abigaïl les laissait faire leur propre ménage. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu'intervenir dans leurs querelles ne servait strictement à rien. Et en voyant cela, Tom savait que bientôt son compte en banque allait recevoir un sacré coup. 

Véronica jeta par-dessus sa tête le quinzième top qui traînait dans son tiroir et Finn l'empoigna.

- Mais il est génial celui-la ! Pourquoi tu le jettes !?

- Trop petit !

Finn le regarda. C'était son top « Power Girl ». Celui pour lequel elles s'étaient battues en septembre… elle se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il était trop petit, mais sa sœur lui avait répondu qu'il était fait ainsi. Pourtant, sa sœur n'avait pas vraiment grandi depuis… enfin !

- Je le garde d'abord !

- Si tu veux, je m'en fou !

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'important ?

- Hum ? Non, non.

- Je vois.

Finn sortit de la chambre de son aînée pour finir ses propres fouilles quasi-archéologiques. Les chandails qui avaient moisi tout l'hiver se révéleraient peut-être intéressant.

Finalement, le deux sœurs Layton sortirent de la maison à 11h30, mais dans deux direction et buts totalement opposés. Tandis que Véronica s'en allait chez Ned –encore-, Finn s'en allait rejoindre le messager de Mallo67.

Quand Finn arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, qui était le chêne géant de la rue Abaicia, elle s'assit en indien, sachant pertinemment que Alan Foy, celui qu'elle attendait, était toujours en retard.

Le soleil de midi tapait sur sa tête et elle était sur le point de s'endormir, portée par la mélodie des tondeuses, des enfants criant et jouant et des rares automobiles qui passaient sur la rue à cette heure-ci.

Alan arriva et lui jeta une disquette. Elle se secoua et se leva. Il était en patins roulants. 

- Tu es la sœur de Véronica, non ? demanda-t-il

- Oui. Et toi le frère de Danielle.

- Beurk, ne m'associe jamais à cette fille.

Du haut de ses dix ans, Alan était réputé pour mener la vie dure à sa sœur et pas qu'un peu. Depuis le début de l'année, Alan et Finn se rencontraient en tant que messagers. Alan prenait les messages de Véronica pour aller les porter à sa sœur et il trouvait ça plus qu'idiot… mais comment Véronica pouvait-elle savoir que Finn était messagère ? Et comment se faisait-il que Finn était messagère de PAT ?

Ça avait commencé dès leur première année, où les jeunes PAT débutants avaient maladroitement commencé à démolir les plus stupides d'entre eux. La petite Finn n'était pas encore très haute sur ses jambes mais en apprenant ce qu'ils disaient sur sa sœur, elle avait trafiqué le site, étant surdouée dans le domaine informatique. Il faut dire que la PAT à cette époque n'avait pas mis de système de sécurité sur le site, croyant cela inutile. Mais en voyant mini Layton débarquer chez Marguerite un samedi, ils avaient mis sur pied la sécurité et avaient proposé un poste à Finn pour la calmer… il l'avait aussi menacé et elle en avait été assez traumatisée… mais maintenant elle savait qu'ils ne feraient jamais mal à une mouche… enfin, pas physiquement.

Mais Alan n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Enfin, il laissait la PAT se charger de ses affaires mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Finn il risquait de lui dévoiler l'information. 

- D'accord, fit Finn en éclatant de rire, je connais beaucoup de gens qui ne veulent pas être associés à elle mais…

- J'ai beau être de sa famille, je ne l'aime pas plus !

Finn lui sourit gentiment.

- Merci, pour la disquette. 

- Je suis payé, ne me remercie pas ! Je suppose que tu vas l'apporter à Parsefal ?

- Je suis payée aussi… mais surtout pour mon silence, répliqua Finn

- Bien. À plus tard alors.

- Au revoir.

Finn le salua et partit dans la direction opposée, vers la maison de Marguerite. Elle glissa sa disquette dans sa poche, s'assura que personne ne l'avait suivie ou regardé et sonna à la porte. C'est Mélissa qui répondit.

- Je peux voir Marguerite ? Ma sœur m'a demandé de lui apporter un truc.

- Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait elle-même ?

- Elle est partie chez Malone.

- Je vois.

Elle laissa Finn entrer et celle-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de Marguerite. Elle sortit subtilement la disquette et quand Marguerite la vit entrer, la prit aussi subtilement pour la glisser dans sa propre poche.

- Ma sœur m'a demandé de te donner ça, dit-elle en donnant une chaîne, c'est la tienne, tu l'as oublié la dernière fois.

Bien sûr c'était faux et le collier était un vieux collier de basse qualité qui devait sûrement valoir dix cents. 

- Merci, fit Marguerite en tendant le deux dollars en même temps qu'elle prenait la chaîne

Finn remarqua alors la pagaille qui régnait. Elle questionna Marguerite du regard et celle-ci ne fit que bouger les lèvres : « Il me manque une disquette »

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais de rien. Ne la perd plus surtout, on ne pourra pas toujours la retrouver… Tu aurais pu te la faire voler.

- Je ne crois pas. Qui voudrait voler une vieille chaîne, fit Marguerite en rigolant faussement

- On sait jamais. Fais attention.

- Oui. Merci. 

Finn sortit et Marguerite considéra sa proposition… quelqu'un avait pu voler sa disquette.

Mallo67… Véronica n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça pour le moment. Et elle n'eut pas une seule pensée pour cela, le reste de la journée. Elle était avec Malone et en amour par-dessus la tête.

En plein milieu de la nuit, elle était collée contre Malone et elle avait la certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. 

Le matin, ils furent éveillés par le téléphone. Ils grommelèrent tous les deux étant trop bien collés et amoureux. Mais Malone répondit tout de même, espérant ne pas avoir à faire à ses parents. 

- Allô ?

- Edward T. Malone, fit la voix de Marguerite qui semblait lui reprocher quelque chose de très grave

- C'est moi…  

- Tu as kidnappé une des filles Layton, non ? La plus âgée ? Celle qui a un tatoo à un endroit que seule une personne proche peut voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Passe-la-moi.

Ned regarda Véronica et sourit.

- C'est Marguerite je suppose, demanda celle-ci

- Oui.

Elle prit le téléphone.

- Ta mère a appelé chez nous et heureusement que c'est moi qui aie répondu. Je lui ai dis que tu était ici. Mais évidemment, c'est faux. Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je voulais juste t'avertir que tu étais chanceuse d'avoir une sœur telle que Finn. C'est elle qui a dit à ta mère que tu étais chez moi. Et aussi, je viens de voir les parents et la sœur de Malone dans leur auto rentrant chez eux… et comme j'habite proche…

*-*-*

Assises sur la table extérieure de la crémerie, Marguerite et Véronica dégustaient leur crème glacée lentement. C'était un peu plus tard dans la journée et Marguerite était drôlement silencieuse, repensant à Adrienne. Ou plutôt, à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle regarda Véronica qui semblait plutôt sur un petit nuage rose.

- Vous avez été prudents ? finit par demander Marguerite

Véronica se tourna vers elle et éclata de rire.

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète !?

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. 

- Je sais ! Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote tout de même.

Marguerite avait une expression glacée.

- Je connais des gens très intelligents qui ont fait des bêtises.

- Magz, je ne ferai rien de tel.

- C'est bien ce qu'Adrienne disait, mais elle a perdu la tête un soir. Bien sûr, maintenant elle est en amour par-dessus la tête, mais ça aurait pu être très dangereux. 

Véronica la considéra quelques instants.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

- C'est plus fort que moi.

Véronica sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se rendit compte à quel point Marguerite était une bonne amie, comparée à Danielle et Callista… comment avait-elle fait pour passer toutes ces années avec elles ? Marguerite était plus censée que n'importe qui et plus attentionnée, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air.

Elle s'imagina avec Danielle… elle l'aurait sûrement dit à tout le monde… et elle l'aurait félicité plutôt que de s'inquiéter, comme si c'était une initiation ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Véronica était heureuse d'avoir Marguerite.

- Et s'il te fait du mal, je vais le tuer ! s'exclama Marguerite

Véronica éclata de rire et acquiesça. 

- Mais dis donc, avec qui Adrienne est-elle en amour ?

- Euuuuh… je sais pas si tu veux le savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est avec Thomas…

Véronica réfléchit quelques instants mais ne comprit pas.

- Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas le savoir ?

- C'est un de tes exs…

- Ah ! C'est vrai !

Marguerite sourit et secoua la tête.

Le lendemain, c'était confirmé. Malone, Véronica et Roxton n'avaient plus rien à faire des trois autres ISDA… 

Véronica et Adrienne étaient accotées sur le mur et elles parlaient à Marguerite, Taylor, Ned, John et Thomas. Ce dernier semblait même avoir oublié qu'il était en colère contre la blondinette. Tous les sept semblaient avoir beaucoup de plaisir et riaient aux éclats, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. 

Tous se posaient les même questions : Que faisaient trois des ISDA avec Marguerite, Adrienne et Taylor… et que faisaient Thomas avec eux ?

Quand Katherine Racine les rejoint timidement et qu'ils lui firent chaleureusement une place, ils commencèrent sérieusement à se poser des questions. Ça contredisait toutes les lois de la nature ! Enfin, celles du collège… quelque chose d'étrange se passait. 

Le reste du sextuor* de « grandes figures » finit par faire son entrée, suivit de quelques moutons. Danielle, suivie d'Alex et Callista, se planta devant les huit adolescents.

- Suffit la rigolade, dit-elle à l'adresse de la moitié de son groupe, Venez avec nous.

- Non, répondit Véronica, Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ce jeu idiot. C'est mille fois plus drôle être vraie que fausse pour une bonne image. Ici, je ris comme je veux de ce que je veux et je dis ce que je veux. 

- D'accord, on a plus besoin de toi. Venez les garçons.

- Non, firent ceux-ci en chœur 

Les élèves les regardèrent, étonnés. Ils commencèrent à s'arrêter et à les observer pour voir ce qu'il se passerait.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grimaça Danielle

- On ne rigole pas, répliqua Roxton

- Voyons, ces gens ne sont pas dignes d'attention. Ils ont des vies pathétiques et incolores.

Tous les huit se mirent côte à côte et la dévisagèrent. Les gens qui étaient du côté de la pimbêche de service firent de même… 

- Vous avez une dernière chance.

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ici qu'on veut être et pas avec vous. Et ta vie est mille fois plus pathétique que la leur. Ce sont des gens exquis et tu gagnerais à les connaître.

- Mais on n'y tient pas, toussota Katherine provoquant des rires timides parmi la foule.

Danielle les observa quelques instants. Marguerite et John étaient drôlement collés. Elle les dévisagea. John surtout. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle tentait de comprendre, il sourit et prit la main de Marguerite. Celle-ci sourit, mais surtout pour se moquer de Danielle.

- Oh, c'est pitoyable !

- Quoi, tu es jalouse ? demanda Adrienne en savourant sa revanche

- Non !

- Alors dégage ! fit Taylor

C'était elle qui se faisait virer et publiquement. Les ISDA avaient passé toutes leurs années à Melody Sanford à détruire tout le monde, même les leurs et maintenant, certains les avaient quittés et tous se rebellaient publiquement contre eux. Pas sur un site… publiquement. C'était un bienheureux revirement de situation. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir peur d'eux ou de leur parole, ils ne voulaient plus se croire inférieurs à eux simplement parce que ceux-ci étaient plus riches ou plus beaux…

Callista sembla hésiter un instant avant de suivre Alex et Danielle qui partaient avec la moitié des moutons qu'ils avaient réussi à dompter. L'autre moitié souriait à la clique qui venait de les affronter. Ils se dispersèrent et se retrouvèrent là où ils devaient aller.

Adrienne eut un large sourire.

- Oh, est-ce que je rêve ou j'ai enfin ce que j'attendais depuis que j'ai vu son visage ?

Marguerite eut alors une expression que seuls Taylor et Adrienne purent reconnaître. L'expression qu'elle prenait quand, en tant que Parsefal, ils avaient réussi à créer une controverse (dans le style, populariser le surnom « séropositifs » pour les ISDA et connaître de graves menaces des professeurs !).

Danielle les lâcherait enfin.

Plus tard dans la journée, Roxton pris Marguerite à part. Elle eut l'inquiétude idiote, pendant un instant, que quelque chose de grave arrivait. 

Mais il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, ni inquiet, ni rien dans ce style. Il souriait en fait.

- Marguerite ?

Elle sourit également, surprise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?

Le bal des finissants. Marguerite fut surprise.

- Le grand John Roxton n'a pas encore de partenaire ?

- Non. C'est avec toi que je veux y aller.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- Bien sûr que je veux, quelle question !

*-*-*

You were my strength when I was weak  
  


You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  


You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  


You saw the best there was in me  
  


Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  


You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  


I'm everything I am  
  


Because you loved me

(Because you loved me, Céline Dion)

Cette nuit-là, celle qui précédait le jour où Marguerite rencontrerait ses parents, Marguerite fit de nouveau le même cauchemar.

Les eaux semblaient encore plus mouvementées et elle semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond à chaque fois. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'arriva même pas à atteindre l'air avant qu'on ne la reprenne par les pieds et qu'elle finisse par mourir.

Elle fut éveillée par son cadran qui chantait une chanson d'amour… Elle grimaça et lui donna un coup de poing. Elle allait voir ses géniteurs. Ceux qui l'avaient conçue… 

Elle avait finit par s'éclaircir les idées sur son cas. Deux gens l'avaient engendrée sans pouvoir la garder et l'avaient à donner à des gens qui ne pouvaient engendrer mais qui pouvait s'occuper d'une enfant. C'était une sorte euuh… d'entraide ? 

Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Mais peu importe qui l'avait portée dans son ventre, sa mère était Diane et son père Andrew. Et aujourd'hui, elle éclaircirait quelque chose qui la tracassait depuis longtemps… pourquoi avait-elle été donnée en adoption ?!

Elle se dépêcha à se laver, s'habiller, se préparer et tout et ses parents l'emmenèrent là où le rendez-vous avait été fixé. Ils entrèrent dans une bâtisse où une personne des services sociaux attendait. Elle les salua brièvement et parla.

Mais Marguerite n'écoutait pas. Elle était dans une sorte de transe. La seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer, c'était sur le fait qu'elle allait voir ses parents. 

Ses parents. Ses vrais. Plus rien ne semblait lui importer. Elle qui croyait qu'elle serait en colère ou quoi que ce soit, elle avait maintenant terriblement hâte de les voir. Pas pour les serrer dans ses bras. Mais pour comprendre. Simplement comprendre. 

L'assistante sociale la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as dix-sept ans, Marguerite ?

- Oui madame.

- S'il y a quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à ressortir de la salle. Nous vous laissons trente minutes seuls.

- D'accord.

Elle se tourna vers Diane et Andrew.

- Je vous aime. 

- Nous aussi.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Quand elle la referma derrière elle, elle balaya la salle. Elle ressemblait à une petite salle de conférence confortable.

Deux adultes étaient assis dans le fond. En la voyant, ils se levèrent. Ils étaient jeunes. 

La jeune femme avait une chevelure bouclée, noire et l'homme avait des yeux vert pétillant. Ils semblaient anxieux. Tous deux paraissaient s'en tirer plutôt bien, avec leurs vêtements qui avaient dû coûter cher, mais à la fois, quelque chose semblait les vieillir.

- Bonjour, dit timidement Marguerite

Les deux adultes sourirent et leurs traits rajeunirent du même coup.

- Bonjour, répondit la femme, Je m'appelle Wiona.

- Moi c'est Luc. 

- Marguerite. Mais… vous devez vous en douter. 

Il y eut un froid quelques instants.

- Vous… semblez plutôt jeunes, commença Marguerite

- Nous avons trente-deux ans, déclara Wiona

- Wow ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Marguerite, Je viens d'en avoir dix-sept. Vous m'avez eu à 15 ans !?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Et bien, je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Quoi ? demanda Luc, Nous ne t'avons pas mise en adoption pour cela. Nous voulions te garder.

- Mais alors… que s'est-il passé ?

- Assoyons-nous.

Tous les trois s'exécutèrent et jamais Marguerite ne fut plus impatiente à l'idée de se faire raconter une histoire.

- Nous voulions te garder, commença Wiona, pour rien au monde je ne me serais fait avorter. Mais j'avais quinze ans et aucun de nos parents n'étaient prêts à te garder.

- Et à quinze ans, vivre par ses propres moyens, ce n'est pas donné !  fit tristement Luc

- Nous avons essayé de les convaincre. Mais ils ne voulaient pas. Nous venons tous deux d'un quartier plutôt riche où tout ce qui ne rapporte pas d'argent est mal vu.

- On avait l'impression de se retrouver au début du siècle… Wiona est allée passer la fin de sa grossesse dans une petite ville tranquille !

- C'était déchirant de se séparer de toi. Mais en voyant comment réagissait nos parents, j'étais rassurée de te savoir loin d'eux, loin de cette vie qui fait des gens, des personnes matérialistes, égoïstes, insensibles. Je savais que tu serais heureuse avec des gens merveilleux.

- Vous connaissiez Andrew et Diane ? demanda Marguerite

- Oui. Je les ai rencontrés quand je suis venue dans la petite ville en question… ici ! Et ils étaient en procédure pour adopter ta sœur. Je les ai rencontrés. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu pitié de moi ou s'ils planifiaient vraiment d'adopter deux enfants, mais ils l'ont fait et je leur en suis reconnaissante. 

Marguerite sourit. Elle avait toujours cru que l'histoire de sa naissance était plutôt du style : « Aaah ! Au secours, je suis enceinte ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! ». Mais non. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si elle avait été adoptée, ses parents l'avait toujours aimée… les fautifs étaient ses grands-parents mais bon, ce qui était important, c'était ses parents.

- Et… vous êtes encore ensemble ? demanda-t-elle

Ils eurent des rires gênés.

- Non. Je me suis mariée avec un autre homme et lui, avec une autre femme.

- Vous avez des enfants ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement apeurée

- J'ai un fils, déclara Luc, il a cinq ans. 

Sur le coup, Marguerite se sentit mal. Lui avait le droit de rester avec ses parents hein ? Mais ça passa vite. Ses parents étaient Diane et Andrew.

- J'aimerais beaucoup le voir, finit-elle par dire en souriant…

**Finalement, j'ai compris.**

****

**Lettre de Mallo67.**

****

Une année scolaire s'est écoulée déjà. Il ne reste plus que les examens de fin d'années et le bal, pour nous, finissants.

J'ai appris bien des théorèmes, des lois, des calculs, de règles de grammaire et autres. Mais ce que j'ai appris de plus important ne se résume pas à faire des calculs, des dessins, des tableaux ou des compositions.

J'ai compris que les amis sont là pour écouter, non pour juger. L'amitié se bâtit, elle ne se gagne pas. 

La famille, on ne la choisit pas. Mais on peut apprendre d'elle et quelque fois, elle montre plus compréhensible qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Le temps passe trop vite et nous le perdons à tourner autour du pot et avoir peur. Pour avancer, il faut être courageux. Le temps avance toujours, il suffit de le suivre.

Peu importe qui on est, notre couleur, ce que les gens pensent de nous, l'étiquette que nous portons ne reste qu'une étiquette. Être vrai et suivre ses rêves et ambitions est la seule chose qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Mais, plus important que tout, il faut suivre son cœur. Nous pensons trop, nous avons trop peur, nous sommes influencés et c'est dans notre nature de perdre confiance ou d'être jaloux… mais il faut suivre son cœur…

C'est la dernière fois que je vous écris. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous donner des conseils, je vous apprends ce que je crois. Je ne suis ni prophète, ni philosophe et je ne suis pas en meilleure place pour parler de la vie, c'est vrai, certains ont vu pire. Mais je voudrais vous dire, avant de vous perdre de vue… vivez bien !

*-*-*

*Je sais bien que sextuor, c'est en musique, mais faites semblant ;) !!

!!!!!!GROS merci à Kim pour son GROS review!!!!!!!!!!!  

Reste plus que deux chapitres !! Enfin, 1 et demi avec l'épilogue si on veut…


	14. Walk On

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue après ça… ahhhh. Ce fut de beaux moment passés à écrire cette histoire. Lolll ;) !

Un merci tout spécial à Kim, qui n'a pas cessé de m'encourager avec ses gigantestes commentaires. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante !! Merci mille fois !! Et surtout, n'arrête jamais d'écrire, mon idole !

Merci également à Youte, qui a commenté mon histoire !! Sans vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais (j'aurais 0 review :'( !!!)

Attention, ce chapitre contient des actions qui demandent plus de maturité à accepter. Non, non, ce n'est pas un passage décrit PG-13 entre Marguerite et Roxton (Kim, je sais que c'est toi qui a pensé ça !) quoi que… non. C'est une presque scène de viol. Presque parce qu'un chevalier à l'armure étincelante vient sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Bon, j'en ai déjà trop dit, mais tout de même, je me devais de vous avertir !

**Chapitre 14**

(N/A. Que je sois damnée ! Tout le long, j'ai dit ISDA mais au premier chapitre j'ai bel et bien écrit Innocent Se Croyant Admirés !! Ce qui fait ISCA !! Donc, je corrige, la véritable version est Innocents Se DISANT Admirés)

**Fin.**

****

**Par Artémis, Parsefal et Tribune.**

****

Finalement, nous avons passé au travers. Un été complet s'offre à nous où nous pouvons encore agir comme des enfants et après, la vie d'adulte nous retombera dessus.

Pour certains ce sera facile. Pour d'autres non. Mais nous voulons vous dire que peu importe ce que vous deviendrez, cela a été un plaisir pour nous de vous aider, de vous critiquer, de vous féliciter et de vous entendre nous insulter ou simplement donner votre opinion. Intelligents, sportifs ou faire-valoir, vous avez tous été source de commentaires.

On dit parfois que nous avons pimenté vos vies. Mais c'est faux. Vous avez pimenté nos vies. Nous n'avons que donné notre opinion. Parfois avons-nous été trop loin, au point de se faire menacer par les dirigeants…  mais jamais nous n'avons regretté quoi que ce soit.

Nous avons adoré nos années avec vous. Trois jours après le bal, comme promis, nous nous dévoilerons.

**La PAT, qui a été heureuse de passer ses années à Melody Sanford**

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux de la chambre de Marguerite et vint se poser sur l'œil de cette dernière.

L'école était enfin terminée. ENFIN !! Après bien des périples, heureux ou non, elle avait enfin obtenu son diplôme. Enfin, elle espérait avoir eu de bons résultats aux examens finaux (chose qui était forte probable.) 

Elle s'était battue toutes ces années pour avoir un petit bout de papier, comme tous les élèves et en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment fini. C'était même le commencement. Mais bon.

Elle grommela et tourna sa tête dans l'autre direction, mais comme pour faire exprès, deux autres rayons se plantèrent sur son visage. Elle enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, mais c'était trop tard, elle était éveillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva paresseusement et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle grimaça, s'arrangea et descendit prendre son déjeuner, encore en pyjama. 

Sa sœur abordait un gigantesque sourire. Marguerite la dévisagea.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai reçu mon bulletin !

- AH !

Soudainement totalement éveillée, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée où une grande enveloppe portait son nom.

- Ouaiiis !! 

- Euh Marguerite, comment as-tu pu douter que tu n'aurais pas ton diplôme ? Tu frôles les 95 dans toutes tes matières.

Ignorant la remarque de Mélissa, elle ouvrit l'emballage qui la séparait de ce bout de papier si important et à peine avait-elle pu le contempler quelques minutes que sa mère le lui prit des mains. 

- Mamaan ! se plaignit-elle

- Désolée Margie…

- Marguerite.

- Marguerite, reprit sa mère, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le perdes. 

- Mais, mais….

- Ou que tu le taches…

- Bon, très bien, grommela Marguerite en laissant partir Diane avec son bulletin et celui de Mélissa.

La remise des diplômes avait été la veille et ça avait été une cérémonie très ennuyante. Et évidemment, le bal était le surlendemain des remises comme c'était la grande tradition à Melody Sanford, tradition qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser et bla bla…

Le bal était le lendemain, au tout début du mois de juillet. Mélissa, Jack et Thomas avaient fait leur propre enquête, après avoir découvert que Marguerite était Parsefal, il s'avérait évident que Tribune était Taylor et Artémis, Adrienne. Ils avaient trouvé Mallo67, B-23 et plusieurs autres et savaient exactement à quel moment le révéler.

Thomas avait quelque peu riposté, aimant trop Adrienne mais il restait celui qu'il était après tout.

Certains des élèves étaient dans une anxiété absolue. D'autres se sentaient totalement en confiance. D'autres étaient ennuyés de devoir aller au bal et se disaient qu'ils s'éclipseraient avant l'après-bal. En tous les cas, ils s'étaient tous pomponnés et avaient l'air de se rendre dans un bal de riche.

Le soir venu, Marguerite avait passé toute la journée avec sa sœur et Adrienne à se faire coiffer, maquiller, manucurer et tout et elle considérait qu'elle méritait une médaille pour n'avoir tué aucune des personnes qui lui avait joué dans les cheveux, dans le visage ou sur les ongles.

Elle portait une robe bleu foncé qui était noire au niveau de la taille et de l'abdomen et qui n'avait pas de manches. Elle avait aussi un assortiment de collier-bracelet-boucle d'oreilles en diamants éclatants. Ils contrastaient juste assez avec ses vêtements pour la faire briller malgré sa robe sombre. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et quelques-unes unes de ses mèches naturellement bouclées retombaient devant son visage.

Sa sœur avait opté pour une robe rouge… de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait un peu mal d'attendre que Roxton ne vienne la chercher. Il habitait juste en face après tout. Mais il avait insisté. 

Et plus que jamais, elle avait peur de tout gâcher. Elle avait cessé d'écrire du mal sur lui, Véronica et Ned… Mais le nombre de fois depuis la création du site où elle l'avait fait l'épeurait. Qu'allait-il faire quand il l'apprendrait ?

Elle se maudissait d'être tombée en amour avec son pire ennemi et de l'avoir transformé en amoureux total. 

Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, elle ne douta pas un instant que c'était lui. De sa fenêtre, elle voyait la limousine…

Mélissa vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Marguerite ?

- Quoi…

- Je t'aime bien. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi.

Marguerite sourit et regarda sa sœur étonnée.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien.

- Marguerite ! fit Diane

- À tantôt.

Roxton était légèrement nerveux. Il n'avait pas grand chose qui ébranlait sa grande confiance de sportif. Mais aller au bal avec Marguerite… premièrement, si on lui avait dit cela au début de l'année, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il aurait rit au nez du devin qui l'aurait prétendu.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle, même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais après l'école primaire, ils s'étaient perdus. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la retrouvait. 

Quand elle descendit timidement les escaliers de la maison en souriant, son cœur fit un bond. Elle était si belle ! 

Ils se sourirent rendus face à face et Diane ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation attendrie.

- Mamann… grommela Marguerite sans perdre son sourire

- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Bon bal à tous les deux ! Soyez prudents !

Ils sortirent de la maison et avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans l'auto, Roxton arrêta et regarda Marguerite dans les yeux.

- Tu es très belle.

- Merci, dit-elle son sourire s'élargissant

À l'intérieur de la limousine se trouvaient déjà Malone, Véronica, Adrienne, Thomas, Taylor et Katherine.

- Bon, fit Malone quand tous les deux entrèrent, il faut tout de même avouer. 

- Oh, vous allez pas recommencer, fit Roxton

- Quoi ? demanda Marguerite

- On a passé des heures à se faire arranger, expliqua Véronica qui portait une robe rouge vin, et eux n'ont eu qu'à enfiler leur tuxedo.

- Euuh…

- Mais vous passez toujours des heures à vous préparer ! dit remarquer Taylor

- Pitié… implora Thomas

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous préparer ! fit Malone

- Mais vous êtes malade !

- Vous voyez, c'est votre propre choix.

- Pff, celui qui a fait le plus d'effort, c'est sûrement Roxton en enlevant son anneau dans le sourcil, sourit Véronica

- Ça suffit ! gronda Thomas

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et continuèrent à parler de sujets plus ou moins intéressants, avant d'arriver au bal.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle illuminée et qu'ils furent tous sortis, Adrienne et Taylor se regardèrent un instant avant de prendre Marguerite à part.

- On te l'emprunte quelques secondes, déclara Adrienne en regardant Roxton

Avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, ils avaient disparus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Marguerite

- Tu connais depuis qu'on a créé la PAT, les conséquences qu'il y aurait ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je ne m'en sortirai pas indemne, avoua Adrienne, j'ai souvent traité Thomas de fou… mais le nombre de fois que l'on s'est acharné sur Roxton…

- Mais, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut te dire, coupa Taylor, Ne pense pas à ça de la soirée… Profites-en bien, on est heureux pour toi.

- Euuh… d'accord merci.

- Mais fait attention tout de même, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Adrienne

- Oui, dit Marguerite en souriant.

Ils retournèrent auprès des leurs et entrèrent dans la grande salle où la musique n'était pas trop forte et où les professeurs surveillaient ardemment leurs élèves. Ils disparaîtraient durant l'après-bal, ils en profitaient donc pour garder l'œil attentif. 

Quand la directrice considéra que tous étaient arrivés, elle les fit asseoir et entama son discours.

- Chers finissants,

Vous êtes une promotion spéciale. Vous êtes sûrement celle qui, dans toute mon histoire au collège, me donna à la fois le plus de joies et de bonnes surprises que de fil à retorde. Chacun d'entre-vous a été pour moi une…

Et bla-bla-bla. Le discours dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et il ressemblait presque à celui de la remise. Sauf que deux jours auparavant, elle parlait des notes. Là elle parlait de sentiments et c'était presque plus ennuyeux. 

Elle annonça que le président du conseil étudiant ferait son discours à la fin du bal et de bien en profiter. 

L'école avait engagé trois groupes plus ou moins connus qui se passèrent le relais durant la fête. C'était très réussi comme bal, oh oui. Les gens riaient, s'amusaient, les professeurs aussi, tous dansaient plus ou moins bien mais étaient très heureux de le faire et etc. La musique était bonne, la nourriture aussi et personne de semblait avoir apporté quoi que ce soit d'illicite. Sans doute le réservaient-ils pour l'après-bal. Tout semblait parfait. Marguerite riait, était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle avait oublié Parsefal. Et Roxton était aux anges de la voir ainsi. Ned et Véronica étaient en amour pardessus la tête, comme d'habitude. Tout allait pour le mieux.

À un certain moment donné, alors que le bal tirait à sa fin, un des groupes entama une danse plus rythmée, qui demandait plus de coordination et de la pratique. Challenger et Jesse réussirent à embarquer et un autre couple de professeur. Quelques élèves réussirent à suivre les pas les premières minutes mais s'enfargèrent bien vite.

Roxton sourit à Marguerite.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Tu vas être capable de danser là-dessus ?

- Oh oui. Mais toi ?

- Bien sûr !

Ils embarquèrent sur la piste de danse, sous les regards intrigués des autres. Roxton passa sa main autour de la taille de Marguerite, la colla contre lui et elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds.

- C'est de la triche, murmura-t-elle amusée

- Vraiment ?

Il commença à entamer quelques pas et elle le suivit à merveille. Puis, il suivirent le rythme de la musique et réussirent à merveille. Ils dansaient mieux que tous les autres.

Avec une facilité étonnante, John souleva Marguerite dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer. Entre ses éclats de rires, tous les autres applaudirent, impressionnés.

- Et bien, sourit Véronica, ils auraient pu me dire qu'ils dansaient si bien.

Ned approuva vigoureusement, souriant tout autant. 

Mélissa grimaça et fit signe à Jack. Quand la musique stoppa, ils montèrent sur la petite scène et chuchotèrent dans l'oreille du chanteur. Thomas les rejoint, sous le regard paniqué d'Adrienne qui avait deviné. 

Marguerite et John étaient encore collés un contre l'autre quand ils dirigèrent leurs regards sur le trio.

Mélissa s'avança vers le micro et se racla la gorge.

- Chers confrères et consœurs. Je ne suis pas votre présidente, non c'est vrai et je vais laisser la parole à ce dernier après notre message. Mais j'ai ici des informations très pertinentes qui n'ont pas envie d'attendre dans trois jours pour être dévoilées.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, trépignant d'impatience à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Ils allaient connaître la PAT ! Là, sous leurs yeux ! Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi ceux-ci avaient décidé d'attendre trois jours après.

Marguerite ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés et regarda Adrienne, sans se décoller de John qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Et oui, continua Mélissa, voici les premiers noms.

- Mademoiselle Bayor ! s'énerva Jesse Vivien, descendez immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas le moment de gâcher la soirée !

- Nous ne gâchons rien. 

Le professeur Sumerlee et le professeur Challenger semblèrent de l'avis de leur collaboratrice, mais tous les autres professeurs, même la directrice, attendaient simplement de connaître enfin les trois noms.

- Je vais commencer par un des plus anciens écrivains. Nathan Poirier est Virus !

La PAT et Virus, ne surent pas à quoi s'attendre. Des représailles ? Une bataille ? 

Mais les élèves éclatèrent en applaudissements, à l'étonnement de la PAT. Virus écrivait toujours du négatif sur les professeurs, il se retira donc un peu de la foule, essayant de passer inaperçu aux yeux de sa directrice.

Mélissa reprit.

- Une jeune fille qui a passé ses années à écrire des poèmes : Lucy Huy est Falbala !

La salle éclata de nouveau en applaudissements. Falbala écrivait de très beaux poèmes depuis plusieurs années et tous étaient profonds et magnifiques. 

Mélissa sourit et reprit encore :

- Vous devez comprendre que nous n'avons pas pu donner les noms de tous les anonymes de passages, seuls ceux plus connus. Nous continuons donc avec Mallo67 qui est Véronica.

Ned éclata de rire et Véronica rougit malgré le large sourire qui apparaissait devant tous les applaudissements et les sifflements. Elle se tourna vers Malone qui lui sourit et qui l'embrassa doucement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges posa quelques secondes son regard sur Marguerite qui était toujours collée contre Roxton, le regard perdu dans le vide, ayant l'air effrayé.

- Maintenant, un photographe plutôt célèbre aussi… B-23 est Danielle Foy !

Encore une fois la salle éclata en applaudissement mais Véronica eut une expression totale de colère.

- Quelle pétasse ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, Je croyais qu'elle était mon amie à cette époque ! Mais non, elle postait des photos de moi ! Même la PAT les a refusé ! Où es-tu Danielle, que je te…

- Tu feras ça après, Layton, fit Mélissa, J'arrive au plus intéressant. Maintenant, la PAT. Celle qui nous a fait suer, pleurer, rire, crier et celle que nous avons toujours admirée. Voici donc Tribune. Le maître des notes et de l'école et celui qui a conçu l'aspect graphique de site est en réalité Taylor Canfield !

Cette fois, les élèves applaudirent et crièrent si fort, essayant tous de voir Taylor (sauf pour les six ISDA qui avaient le souffle coupé) que ce dernier dû monter sur scène pour éviter d'être étouffé. Katherine semblait fière, mais Véronica, Malone et Roxton avaient plutôt du mal avec cette nouvelle. Bof, il n'avait jamais dit grand mal d'eux, tous les trois étant plutôt brillants à l'école.

Mélissa sourit malicieusement.

- Artémis nous a renseigné sur les couples, les relations, elle a fait des articles, nous a parlé de la famille et autres. Les problèmes, c'est elle qui en connaît un rayon. Et c'est Adrienne Montclair !

Cette fois, ce furent surtout des cris suraigus qu'on entendit, des cris de filles qui avaient demandé conseil un jour ou l'autre, mais les applaudissements n'en furent pas moins forts. Elle monta elle aussi sur scène.

Marguerite gémit et se recula. John la regarda, intrigué. La respiration de la jeune commença à s'accélérer et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle regardait les yeux de John qui n'avaient toujours pas compris et se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

Véronica, elle, avait vite compris. Adrienne, Taylor… leur plus grande amie ? Marguerite. Elle regarda Ned qui avait bien entendu, compris lui aussi. 

Ils s'approchèrent du couple.

L'adolescente qui avait le micro entre les mains avait tous les regards impatiemment pointé vers elle. Parsefal ! Parsefal ! criaient-ils tous mentalement.

Parsefal ne voulait pas être dévoilée. Elle venait d'être trahie par sa propre sœur… « Je ne te volerai pas ton amoureux ! ». Non, elle les ferait rompre en public. 

- Elle, oui messieurs dames, c'est une elle, elle a insulté, bafoué, détesté nos six têtes populaires. Elle a commenté les événements toujours de manière très impartiale et vraie. Et il ne faut pas se le cacher c'est notre préférée… C'est Marguerite Krux !

Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir une telle ovation. Les cris furent horriblement forts, horriblement contents, trop enthousiastes. 

Elle aurait dû être heureuse et profiter de sa célébrité éphémère, mais elle ne voyait que les yeux de John qui venait de reculer et qui abordait une expression colérique. La même que Véronica et Ned. Danielle, Callista et Alex arrivèrent dans le cercle qu'ils venaient de former et Marguerite se sentit soudainement très encerclée, très seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle entendait bien sûr les élèves qui clamaient son nom. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était eux six qui la dévisageait.

Elle reporta son attention sur John et fit le point. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser la panique qui s'infiltrait. Il la dévisageait.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, maintenant humides.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle, les dents serrées. 

- Fort intéressant, déclara-t-il impartial.

Les élèves prirent quelques minutes à cesser d'hurler avant de se rendre compte que leur Parsefal était dans une situation précoce et qu'elle devrait affronter ce qu'elle avait créer au cours des dernières années : de la colère, de la rancune. Les professeurs commencèrent peu à peu à réagir.

Il s'avança et elle recula, essayant de ne pas se montrer effrayée. Elle avait peur de sa colère, de la tristesse de Véronica et de l'incompréhension de Ned.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as passé tant d'année à nous démolir dans notre dos et là, tu te présentes avec moi au bal ? Quel était ton but ? Pondre un dernier article horrible ?

Ses yeux cillèrent et une larme unique glissa. Elle ne répondit.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais prendre au jeu  encore une fois ? Je suppose que tu as appris à pleurer comme tu mens.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et essaya de dire quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, coupa-t-il, mais pourrait-on savoir ce que l'on t'a fait pour obtenir un tel sort ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de mal sur toi, je t'ai même toujours protégée. Véronica et Ned ? Eux non plus. Tu étais jalouse peut-être ? Tu me dégoûtes. 

Elle reçut cette remarque comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle arriva pour dire quelque chose mais pris un air prêt à riposter.

Elle était en colère de ne pas pouvoir sortir quelque chose… en colère parce qu'il avait raison. Elle le détestait. Elle n'avait rien à répondre.

Avant d'avoir trop envie de le frapper, elle se retourna et quitta la pièce en pleurant, bousculant les gens sur son passage, même s'ils essayaient de la retenir.

Danielle, Alex et Callista se mirent à le féliciter mais les autres élèves regardait la porte par où Marguerite s'était enfuie et par où Adrienne et M. Challenger l'avait suivie.

La directrice poussa littéralement Mélissa du micro et prit la parole. Mais elle n'aurait jamais l'écoute des étudiants, tous ébranlés. 

Challenger et Adrienne avaient beau chercher Marguerite, mais si elle ne voulait pas être trouvée, elle ne le serait pas. 

Elle, seule dans son coin, pleurait. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré. Et elle se fichait bien été humiliée en public, puisque le public était de son côté. Mais celui qu'elle aimait comme jamais elle n'avait jamais aimé venait de la jeter… 

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste… et le pire… c'est qu'elle ne regrettait aucune de ses paroles, elles les avaient toutes pensées. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était amourachée de celui qu'elle avait détesté, elle se sentait stupide de ne lui avoir jamais dit en pleine figure… un site Internet, qu'elle idiotie !

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses larmes coulant à flots, ses sanglots impossibles à calmer. 

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait au point de rire quand il riait, de pleurer quand il pleurait. Chacun de ses regards la rendait plus belle, chacune de ses paroles lui arrachait un sourire, chacun de ses baisers faisait qu'elle l'aimait plus.

Et elle l'avait perdu. Pas parce que quelqu'un le lui avait volé. Non, elle avait détruit toute seule son amour. C'était comme avoir construit un édifice avec une bombe à l'intérieur, ne sachant comment l'arrêter, mais sachant à quel moment elle exploserait. 

Et elle était tellement en colère en même temps. 

Ce n'est que quarante-cinq minutes après l'accident que tous étaient à l'après-bal qui se déroulait au chalet d'une personne X, le cœur en fête après les événements. Tous cherchaient à parler à Adrienne, Taylor, Lucy, Nathan, Danielle ou Véronica. Mais le plus convoité était sûrement Roxton qui avait été trahi par la grande Parsefal et qui l'avait envoyé valser. Elle avait disparu !

Mais il était tant en colère que rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il s'était complètement fait avoir.

Adrienne perdit patience et monta sur une table.

- Écoutez-moi !! Écoutez-moi tous ! Je suis Adrienne Montclair et je vais vous dire pourquoi nous avons été si cruels avec les ISDA ! Vous vous souvenez de nos premiers jours ? Certains voulaient tout de suite obtenir le rang de supérieur, de meilleur, de ce que vous voudrez qui aurait respect, crainte et admiration… Ils étaient prêts à tous ! Ils détruisaient des gens en leur envoyant des insultes horribles, ils blessaient, en faisaient pleurer certains… Vous connaissez Marguerite non ? Elle aurait voulu les battre publiquement… mais c'était une mauvaise idée si elle voulait son diplôme de cette école. Danielle Foy avait déjà fait quitter quatre élèves qui avaient craqué sous la pression. Marguerite ne serait jamais partie. Mais elle voulait de bons résultats et voulait tout de même fermer le clapet de cette idiote.

- Hé ! s'exclama Danielle

- Ferme-la, je n'ai pas finit. Donc, l'idée du site est venu… pendant toutes nos années, il a bien fonctionné. Mais… il y a un mais. Elle s'est rapprochée de Malone, une de nos victimes… puis de Véronica. Et puis, elle n'a jamais voulu l'avouer, mais elle est tombée follement en amour avec Roxton. Elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Elle s'est défoulée sur lui, elle a essayé de se convaincre… mais rien à faire, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aime. Mais comment effacer ce qu'elle avait fait ? Impossible ! Est-ce que deux personnes qui se détestent et qui s'aiment par la suite se doivent des excuses ? Ce que nous avons fait est peut-être terrible… mais sincèrement, qui est ami avec Danielle Foy, Alex Welling ou Callista Georges ici ?

Roxton ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le reste. Il sortit lentement. Il était encore en colère… mais il fallait qu'il aille s'expliquer. 

*-*-*

And love

It's not the easy thing  
The only baggage  
That you can bring  
Not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind

  
And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
Before the second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong

(Walk On, de U2)

Marguerite marchait lentement dans la rue sombre. Ses escarpins lui faisaient terriblement mal et sa robe n'était vraiment pas parfaite pour marcher. 

Elle ne pleurait plus et n'en n'avait plus envie. Si Roxton la trouvait dégoûtante, tant pis pour lui, elle trouverait quelqu'un mieux. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de sortir avec John Roxton ? Celui qu'elle détestait !

C'était une aventure qu'elle avait eue, rien de plus. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir détester, il le méritait.

Elle grimaça et enleva ses escarpins, ses pieds trop massacrés pour qu'elle continue son chemin ainsi.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face à Alex.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la fête ? demanda-t-elle en colère

- Roxton a été très méchant.

- Ouais bien merci, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

- Toi aussi.

- Et bien ce n'est pas nouveau, je t'ai toujours détesté. 

- C'est très vilain. 

- Ouuh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Il attrapa son bras et la revira pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Je pourrais être méchant moi aussi.

- Lâche-moi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me fais mal !

- C'est drôle… ça ne me dérange pas !

Marguerite commença à avoir vraiment peur et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise d'Alex qui était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Rien à faire. 

- Arrête, lâche-moi !

- Aurais-tu peur ?

Elle eut un mouvement du bras pour se défaire mais il serra plus fort. Elle balança alors le talon de ses souliers qu'elle avait dans son autre main en plein dans le visage du jeune homme.

Il lâcha prise en poussant un hurlement et elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant ses souliers derrière. Elle courut le plus vite possible mais elle pila sur quelque chose qui la coupa et elle tomba sur le trottoir de la petite banlieue tranquille. Elle essaya de se relever, mais Alex, qui sortit de nul part, la plaqua au sol.

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en se débattant

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas long.

- Lâche-moi ! Va-t'en !

Elle avait beau se débattre, gigoter, crier, donner des coups, il semblait que rien ne la sauverait… Il était sur elle et prêt au pire. 

Elle fut prise d'une panique incontrôlable et malgré les coups et les cris, Alex était sur le point de lui enlever sa robe. Il se rapprocha terriblement et elle enfonça ses dents dans son épaule, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, mais il eut un mouvement brusque de cette épaule en question et la tête de la jeune femme frappa durement le sol de béton. Elle sombra une fraction de seconde dans l'inconscience et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. Elle perdait le contrôle et c'était l'autre qui le prenait. Plus de contrôle, plus d'intimité, elle se sentait déjà brisée…

Puis, elle sentit son emprise se défaire, elle se retrouva libre et entendit des coups.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! hurla une voix familière

- John, je…

- T'ES FOU OU QUOI !?

- Je… je… j'ai perdu le contrôle…

- PERDU LE CONTRÔLE ?! Violer, Alex, ce n'est pas perdre le contrôle, c'est le prendre !

- Je… je n'allais pas…

- DÉGAGE ! hurla Roxton

- Je…

Il frappa au nez et Alex partit en courant.

Roxton se précipita sur Marguerite qui était toujours étendue sur le sol, choquée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'avait échappé belle…

Il toucha délicatement son bras et elle sursauta. Elle s'assit, par chance, ne fut pas prise de vertiges et recula un peu, épuisée. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement, comme pour se protéger, puis elle regarda Roxton dans les yeux qui la regardait, anxieux.

- Marguerite… 

Il allait demander si elle allait bien, mais se dit que c'était une question stupide. Elle regarda le sol, inspira profondément. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits. Alex l'avait presque eut, elle sentait encore son cœur battre de panique jusque dans ses oreilles et ses larmes menacer de tomber. Mais Roxton était arrivé. Il l'avait sauvé. Elle sourit un peu à cette pensée. Le chevalier à l'armure étincelante était arrivé juste à temps.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Merci. Merci.

Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du garçon et se retint de pleurer.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai dit des choses mal, c'est vrai. Mais c'était avant que je me rende compte à quel point je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. J'ai été fâché. J'ai dis des choses horribles moi aussi. Mais j'ai compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir en tant que Parsefal.

Tous deux rirent un peu, ils se séparèrent et Roxton remarqua le pied de Marguerite.

- Tu es blessée… 

- Quand j'ai couru, j'ai…

Elle eut un frisson d'horreur.

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli y passer. 

- C'est un imbécile, commenta Roxton, Allez, viens, on rentre.

Elle sourit en entendant cette phrase. Il la prit dans ses bras, considérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher et elle se mit à rire.

- Je peux marcher quand même.

- Hum, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, fit-il en souriant.

Il ne marcha pas plus de dix minutes avant d'être rendu devant sa maison. Ses parents étaient en voyage avec son frère, il entra donc sans anicroche ni questions.

Il la déposa sur son lit et revint deux minutes après avec du désinfectant et de quoi panser sa plaie. 

- Ça risque de chauffer, dit-il en appliquant le produit sur le talon de Marguerite

Elle serra les dents et les points pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur et Roxton sourit quand il eut fini de panser la plaie.

- Tu es très courageuse, se moqua-t-il

- Très drôle ! C'est très douloureux tu sauras !

- Je sais, je sais.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- John. Je sais que Parsefal t'a blessé. Mais je ne m'identifie plus à elle. Il est vrai que ce que j'ai écrit quand j'étais elle était exactement ce que je pensais. Et je ne regrette pas, parce que je n'ai jamais écrit sous le coup de la colère, j'ai toujours écrit après avoir réfléchi. Mais maintenant, je réfléchis et tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit c'est que je suis amoureuse…

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris Marguerite, tu n'as pas besoin de le redire. J'ai compris parce que je ressens exactement la même chose. Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser avec hésitation, ayant peur pour elle après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tu es sûre que…

- Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, lentement. Il fit tomber une des bretelles de sa robe et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses bras qui entourait sa taille, tous deux étant à genoux sur le lit.

Ils avaient faillis se perdre à nouveau. S'il n'avait pas écouté Adrienne, il serait arrivé trop tard et elle ne lui aurait sûrement jamais pardonné. Pas parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas sauvée, mais parce qu'elle l'aurait inconsciemment accusé. Et toute l'histoire aurait mal fini. 

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient étendus l'un par-dessus l'autre et l'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

Le matin, Marguerite fut dépaysée un instant. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se rendit que le sentiment de bonheur qu'elle éprouvait était dû au fait qu'elle était dans les bras de Roxton. En sécurité, heureuse et en amour. 

Elle referma les yeux et se rendormit doucement. 

Elle était dans l'eau glacée, encore. Elle ne voyait pas, ne sentait pas, ne vivrait pas. Elle allait abandonner. Quelqu'un plaçait sa main sur sa tête. Il allait la noyer pour sûr…

Mais la main chercha son bras et la retira de l'eau. C'était Roxton.

Roxton qui l'avait noyé dans tous les premiers rêves qu'elle avait fait, mais celui qui la sauvait dans le dernier.

Elle se réveilla, inquiète, mais compris vite la signification de ce rêve. Elle s'était plongé dans quelque chose de dangereux en tant que Parsefal et Roxton aurait pu mal le prendre et l'y enfoncer encore plus, ce qui avait faillit arriver… mais il avait décidé de la sortir de là et de l'accepter.

À treize heures, le même jour, Véronica était sur le bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut arrêter de mentir à ses parents ! Imaginez s'il est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave !?

- Marguerite est une grande fille, fit calmement Adrienne.

- Oui, approuva Ned, mais des gens dangereux, il y en a partout.

Tous les trois avec Taylor étaient à l'extérieur, au parc. Le bal avait bien finit pour eux. Mais Marguerite manquait à l'appel depuis l'incident.

Véronica et Ned avaient longuement parlé avec Adrienne et Taylor et toute trace de rancune s'était effacée. Les derniers messages de ceux-ci, remontant jusqu'en février, ne disaient rien de mal à propos d'eux. Même ceux de Parsefal concernaient seulement Danielle, Alex et Callista.

Véronica avait vraiment été surprise en apprenant que Finn était la messagère, mais la réaction de cette dernière avait été pire en apprenant que Véronica était Mallo67.

Mais pour le moment, la jeune blonde avait une sensation très désagréable à propos de Marguerite. 

- Ahh ! Je vais craquer !

- Et si jamais elle a passé la nuit chez Roxton ?

- Mais alors appelez !!

- Euuh…

- Alleeez ! 

- Bon, allez-y ou elle va mourir d'une crise d'angine dû au stress et on sera mis en prison pour meurtre, se moqua Ned

Taylor sortit son cellulaire, soupira et passa le téléphone à Adrienne.

- Le numéro ?

Véronica lui dicta et Adrienne le composa.

- C'est presque que le même que Marguerite, commenta la jeune

- Ils sont voisins, remarqua Taylor

Roxton décrocha le téléphone.

- Oui allô ?

- Roxton ? C'est Adrienne. On a une blondinette ici qui panique. Mais rassure-là, c'est bien toi le ravisseur de Marguerite ?

- Oui. Elle dort encore.

Il entendit des voix éloignées du combiné. « Bon, tu vois, elle n'est pas morte. » « Aaah ! Ils auraient pu se pointer ! Elle s'enfuie en plein milieu de la soirée et ne se pointe plus ! »

- Oh, excuse-la, fit Adrienne en revenant au téléphone, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

- Non, je la remercie au contraire. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, la belle au bois dormant se réveille !

- Au revoir !

Malgré le fait qu'elle fut rassurée, Véronica continua à avoir le sentiment que quelque chose de louche planait sur la soirée d'hier…

Marguerite s'éveilla de nouveau et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut sa robe sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir ses bijoux sur la commode et le miroir la rassura. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace de maquillage dans le visage et ses cheveux étaient dans un état acceptable. Seuls ses ongles étaient encore dans la même condition que la veille : impeccables.

Elle fit le point. La soirée avait bien débuté… tout était beau, elle riait, elle s'amusait. Puis son idiote de sœur était intervenue.

Comme elle s'était sentie mal devant toute la colère des autres. En particulier celle de Roxton. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Et c'est ce qui la rendait plus mal encore.

Elle était partie, avant d'être trop en colère et avant de trop pleurer. Et c'est là que tout avait commencé à dégringoler. Elle s'était montrée trop faible à son goût et avait brusquement cessé de pleurer, pour repartir seule. Elle avait marché longtemps avant de tomber sur Alex. 

Elle eut un spasme de dégoût en y repensant. Mais voilà, Roxton l'avait sauvée. Et jamais elle ne l'avait autant aimé.

**P.S.**

****

**De nouveau par la PAT**

****

Nous croyions avoir bouclé le sujet dans notre dernier message. Mais nous savions bien que le livre n'était pas encore fermé… 

Voilà ce qui manquait pour tous nous quitter et tous graduer vraiment. Bien sûr, il y avait le bal, dernier événement où nous serions tous ensembles. Mais il manquait autre chose.

Nous n'avons jamais dédicacé ce site, tout comme on dédicace un livre. Comment peut-on fermer un livre non dédicacé ? Bon d'accord, il y a des exceptions, mais c'est toujours plus agréable lire un livre sachant qu'il est pour quelqu'un et le fermer sachant qu'une personne a bien accompli son ouvrage, pour une autre.

Alors voilà. Nous, Adrienne Montclair, Taylor Canfield et Marguerite Krux, nous dédicacons notre site aux personnes suivantes : Finn Layton, qui a accompli toutes ses missions, John Roxton, qui a toujours été un homme bien, Véronica Layton, qui, malgré les batailles prises avec elle, est une jeune femme qui nous a appris beaucoup et Ned Malone, qui sans lui, certaines personnes n'auraient jamais réalisé leurs erreurs.

Vous ne pourrez plus écrire ici. Vous ne pourrez que lire tous les messages. Ce sera le souvenir de notre adolescence. Un souvenir aussi précis qu'un journal intime.

Ah oui. Et sachez qu'Alex Welling est pire encore que Danielle Foy. Vous pouvez maintenant fermer le livre. 

**Marguerite Krux alias Parsefal.**

**Adrienne Montclair alias Artémis.**

**Taylor Canfield alias Tribune.**


	15. Épilogue

Épilogue

Mark Twain a dit un jour que lorsqu'un auteur écrivait sur un adulte, il s'arrêtait à la fin, mais lorsqu'il écrivait sur un enfant, il arrêtait là où il pouvait.

J'arrête ici. J'ai écrit sur des enfants. D'accord, de grands enfants. Mais ils étaient loin d'être adultes à cette époque.

Néanmoins, si déjà à cet âge, leurs vies ont permis d'écrire quelque chose de bien (du moins je l'espère), vous imaginez qu'ils ont vécu bien des choses après.

J'ai arrêté après le bal et après le dernier message de PAT parce que c'est là qu'ils coupèrent leurs liens avec l'école Melody Sanford… Mais la vie continue…

Adrienne ne maria pas Thomas, qui se révéla une amourette d'adolescents. Et Taylor ne maria pas Katherine. Et non ! Adrienne et Taylor ne finirent pas leurs vies ensembles. 

Adrienne devint actrice et eut un succès qui la rendit confortable. Mais côté cœur, elle passa d'hommes à l'autre toute sa vie. Et Taylor travailla comme ingénieur, trouva une femme, eut des enfants…

Jack devint chirurgien, comme il le voulait et Mélissa l'épousa, Mélissa qui devint avocate ! Ils eurent un fils…

Finn, elle, rejoint les forces armées et se révéla une messagère et espionne hors-pair. Elle avait beaucoup appris de son maître. Toutefois, elle lâcha l'armée à 29 ans pour partir vivre en Amazonie, là où se trouvaient ses racines et finit elle aussi par se marier et par avoir des enfants…

Mais oui, bon. Je sais après qui vous attendez vraiment.

Véronica, bien que convoitée par plusieurs réalisateurs, producteurs, agents de casting et tout, ne devint pas mannequin. Elle fit ce qu'elle désirait et travailla en design de mode, c'est-à-dire, derrière la caméra et non devant. Elle expérimenta aussi la vie d'architecte mais décrocha bien vite.

Malone lui, commença des études en journalisme et écrit un livre en même temps. Vu le succès que cela lui rapporta, même s'il avait fini ses études, il consacra le plus clair de son temps à écrire des romans.

Roxton, même s'il avait eu une passion pour le basket-ball, se découvrit un homme d'affaire exceptionnel. Alors, contre toute attente, il mit sur pied une marque de commerce qui faisait des vêtements et articles de sports (NON fabriqués en Taïwan avec des employés sous-payés, attention !). 

Marguerite prit du temps à décider. Elle travailla quelque temps dans une boutique de bijoux, étudia l'histoire, mais elle préféra devenir interprète, métier qui lui permettait de voyager partout à travers le monde. 

Mais, cela ne se passa pas d'un coup, non ! En fait, à leur sortie de Melody Sanford, ils découvrirent que la vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises. Tandis que Marguerite s'éloignait malheureusement d'Adrienne et de Taylor, elle se rapprochait des trois autres. Elle perdit contact avec les deux premiers.

C'est sûrement la seule chose triste dans le reste de l'histoire.

Ned et Véronica, tels deux tourtereaux inséparables, furent la preuve vivante que l'amour parfait existe ! D'accord, ils eurent quelques petits accrochages parfois, mais ils ne furent jamais fâchés plus d'une heure… À peine avaient-ils vingt-deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés, avaient leur premier enfant et que Malone était reconnu comme le prodige du siècle (« Faut pas exagérer ! » répétait-il souvent provoquant les éclats de rire de ses lecteurs qui le prenaient encore pour un enfant…).

Mais à vingt-deux ans, chez les Roxton-Krux, la vie était plus mouvementée. C'est cette année-là qu'ils eurent leur plus grosse dispute qui les sépara cinq mois. Marguerite partit cinq mois faire le tour de l'Asie (cinq mois à retourner ses pensées sur Roxton, vous l'imaginez vous ?) et Roxton travailla cinq mois sur son entreprise. Il avait à peine vingt-deux ans, mais était déjà assez ambitieux merci ! Mais surtout, il tentait d'oublier Marguerite, qu'il croyait perdue à jamais… les gens sont idiots parfois !

Parce qu'après cinq mois, il en eut assez et décida lui aussi de partir en voyage (désespérant du même coup Véronica et Ned qui n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Marguerite) et se retrouva à Cuba où la vie réunie de nouveaux les deux amoureux… Et, bien qu'ils avaient passé cinq mois de torture juste en étant loin de l'autre, ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Ils s'aimaient (et s'aiment) à un tel point qu'ils leur semblaient improbable qu'un être humain puisse contenir une parcelle d'amour de plus sans exploser (ou devenir dépendant, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose… bref).

C'est neuf mois plus tard qu'un enfant vint au monde. Et finalement, chaque couple se retrouva avec deux enfants.

Mais ils ne cessèrent pas de voyager et d'apprendre pour autant. Chaque semaine était une nouvelle aventure pour eux. 

Chaque fois qu'à la télévision ou qu'au cinéma, ils voyaient la célèbre Adrienne Montclair ou qu'ils voyaient dans les journaux une nouvelle découverte du célèbre Challenger, ils ressentaient une pointe de nostalgie, Marguerite en particulier. Le temps passa vite… ils furent heureux toutes leurs vies et ne cessèrent plus une seconde d'aimer et de vivre pleinement.

Si Adrienne n'avait jamais fait son discours à l'après-bal, Marguerite et Roxton ne se serraient jamais pardonnés.

Si Véronica n'avait pas vu Marguerite embrasser Malone, elle aurait fiancé Roxton.

Si Finn n'avait pas été la messagère de PAT, ils auraient été découverts bien vite.

Si Mélissa n'avait jamais fait son discours au bal, Véronica aurait été frappée par une voiture le soir même en sortant plus tôt que prévu et en serait morte.

Avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille. 

Chaque personne joua un rôle important dans leur histoire et chaque geste posé fut la cause de chaque réaction qui forma leur histoire… Ils se contentèrent tous chanceux d'avoir vécu autant et si jeunes. 

Et un jour, alors qu'elles étaient dans la trentaine, Véronica demanda à Marguerite ce qui s'était réellement passé le soir du bal et quel était le rapport avec Alex, dont elle avait mentionné le nom dans son dernier message.

Elle répondit qu'elle avait réalisé pour la toute première fois à quel point elle aimait Roxton. Elle ne le dit jamais, mais son réflexe avait été de penser à lui, ce soir-là. C'était son aide à lui qu'elle avait demandé, l'aide de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde…

Ils vécurent et moururent heureux, sans rien regretter, en riant, chantant, dansant, mordant dans la vie à pleines dents et avec toute la franchise du monde…

FIN.

Aaah, quel mot plein de sens !! Loll ! Un énorme-gigantesque-hyper-gros merci à Kim ! Un merci tout spécial à Youte ! J'aimerais bien que mon dernier mot de cette fic soit un beau mot… Bref !

Je vous adore toutes les deux ! Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout le long ! On se revoit dans nos prochaines fics à toutes ;) !

@+

(J'vous avais prévenu que mon dernier mot serait un beau mot) 

Papillon.


End file.
